Find Something That Makes You Happy
by athleticgrl95
Summary: Because everything else, it's all just background noise. Those wise words of advice changed two people's lives forever. Set Pre-Day 2 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! I just wanted to give you a brief low down of how I wrote this story so as not to be confused. This story goes through Day 2 of 24 focusing on certain scenes of Tony and Michelle that I felt were relevant to their growth and connection. All events are in order but I took out some of the unimportant ones so if you haven't seen season two in a while, this is a good excuse to re-watch it. Then I will go into my ideal story after day two. I hope I stayed as true to the characters and that you enjoy this. And keep an eye out for me. I will be writing more, now that I graduated college and I am past my middle school fangirl writing style. Please Read and Review and Enjoy!**

"Tony prepare for the next interview." George Mason said with a sigh. Tony rolled his eyes, he could feel the tension and fatigue settling in after the last interview. They had done seven in a row and Tony didn't think he could do anymore. Considering that they all gave about the same answers, they were all "dedicated" and "hardworking", he was getting bored of hearing the same old same old.

"Mr. Mason, Michelle Dessler is here for her interview." came a voice over the intercom.

"Alright send her in." Mason looked at Tony as to lighten up and Tony just gave out a huff. Then the door opened,

"Good afternoon, I am Michelle Dessler." Tony could hear the voice of a woman and he ignored it finding his hands very entertaining for the moment.

"I am George Mason. CTU Director and this is Anthony Almeida, my second in command." Mason introduced and was annoyed at seeing Tony being rude, he gave Tony a slight tap on the shoulder. Tony looked up and noticed that both of them were staring at him. He then looked at Michelle, and his breath caught. She was beautiful. "Tony would you use your Master's degree and come up with something to say to Michelle Dessler." Tony couldn't stop looking at her. She was smiling at him, and she seemed to feel the intensity of his eyes for she began to blush under his stare.

"Tony is fine." Tony managed to get out. He reached out for her hand, she took it instantly. And the moment they did both of them seemed to look at one another differently. They shook hands and let go, but the moment they both did they both regretted it.

"Smooth." Muttered Mason with a smile than he motioned for them all to sit, "Now Mrs. Dessler can you tell us about yourself and why we should consider you for the position." Michelle straightened her back ready to answer when she frowned slightly,

"It's Ms." She corrected. This caught Tony' attention, but he didn't dare show it.

"Excuse me?" Mason asked,

"I am not married." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks

"Not married huh," Mason cast a sideways gaze at Tony who completely avoided eye contact from either of them. "Well, I am sorry for assuming."

"Don't worry about it. Well, first things first." And then she began to list her qualifications. And Tony couldn't help but look up at her, she was overqualified. There was something about the way she talked that made him listen to her more than he had with any of the others. It wasn't because she was beautiful, no. It wasn't because her head was filled with curls and her eyes would glance back and forth between both men equally. It was because she carried herself in a way Tony hadn't seen in a long time. Confident. But with a hint of nervousness, that Tony found equally attractive. "And where CTU lacks in I want to help fix. I really want this job, it's something that I have always wanted to do. Helping people, saving lives, that's what really is important to me more than anything." She said the last part looking right at Tony. He felt an unusual feeling in his gut and he knew he was a goner. She couldn't be hired. Mason asked a few more questions and then he gathered her file up.

"Well I believe that is all the questions we have here. Unless you have anything to ask her Tony." Mason turned to Tony and he fought back a grin. Tony looked completely at lost for words, so much that all Tony could do was shake his head. "Well it was nice meeting you. We will call you later today if you received the position." Mason and Michelle rose and shook hands. "Tony will show you the way out." Mason offered. Tony's eyes opened widely and looked at Mason in disbelief. Michelle noticed and shook her head,

"It's quite alright, Mr. Almeida. I can find my own way out. Thank you both for the time and consideration." And with that Michelle gave one last look to both of them. Keeping her eyes on Tony a little longer before turning on her heels and leaving. Mason looked to Tony once the door was closed and slapped him over the head with Michelle's file. Tony looked at him in confusion and annoyance,

"What the hell George?" Tony asked rubbing his head,

"If you don't make a move on her, someone else in the office will. And I don't want to have to put up with high school drama of who likes who." Tony looked at Mason appalled.

"What the hell are you getting at George?"

"Michelle is the most qualified. Why don't you give her the good news?"

"Wait a second George we didn't even talk about it. What about the other candidates?"

"What about them? We both know they don't have her expertise, plus she is coming from Division. Which means she has worked and lived being under Ryan Chappelle. I say that's an accomplishment in itself. What more do you want?"  
"I just think we should wait." Tony simply stated, earning a roll of the eyes from Mason.

"You find her attractive don't you." Mason simply concluded. Tony's face instantly went red,

"What?" Tony began pacing and scratching the side of his face, Mason noted only confirming his suspicion.

"Well do you?" Mason asked carefully.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question Almeida." Mason sighed,

"Well...yeah...but…" Tony began, his ability to speak failed.

"Good, she can be something for you to look at. Now go and stop her and tell her the good news. And for god's sake be charming about it." Mason ordered. Tony sighed and did as he was told. As he went to find her, he cursed himself internally. He knew that he could not go back to mixing professional and personal feelings. He would tell her that she got the job and that would be that. He wouldn't have to deal with her. Even though she would be filling the spot that would be directly under him. He knew he could handle keeping them apart, as long as he didn't make the same mistake as last time.

He exited into the parking lot only to find her searching her purse for what seemed to be her keys.

"Ms. Dessler!" Tony yelled. She looked up and gave him a small smile,

"Michelle, please." She simply said. He nodded and then leaned against her car,

"I just wanted to let you know that you uh-" he scratched the side of his face, "you uh you got the job." She looked up at him and her face broke out in a big grin. This made Tony smile in return as much as he tried to hide it. And without thinking, she gave him a hug,

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Tony was barely aware of her million thank you's. He was too aware of how close they were, and how good she felt in his arms. Sensing his discomfort, she pulled away, "Oh I am sorry Mr. Almeida."

"Tony please." he stuck his hands in his pockets trying to calm himself down. She nodded and then looked at him wondering what he was going to say next, "Um, come in tomorrow at 9 and we will get you set up okay?" she nodded eagerly. He turned to walk away and he knew that something was affecting him. She was affecting him. He knew he was being an ass so he turned to face her, "Michelle." she looked up from the purse, "Congratulations. You really deserve it." was all he could muster out to say. She smiled and nodded in thanks. Then she got in her car and exited. Tony watched as she left and he couldn't help but smile, 'work just got more interesting' he thought as he walked back into the building. For the first time, he was waiting for tomorrow to come sooner.

 **The next day**

"And these are the holding rooms." Tony concluded. Michelle looked at the holding rooms in concentration. As if she was trying to memorize all that he had said. He chuckled, "Don't worry you won't be in here much. It's mainly the timeout zone." Michelle laughed. Tony felt his ears perk up, he never thought he would hear a more beautiful laugh.

"Speaking from experience?" She joked slightly. Tony laughed back,

"Yeah don't get on Mason's bad side." He warned jokingly. She nodded.

"And what about your bad side?" she asked slowly,

"Don't worry I doubt you'll be on it." the moment he said that he regretted it. Had that been too forward? He looked up afraid to see her reaction. But was met only with her blushing, "Well that's the tour, I guess we should get back to work." She nodded. He watched her walk away and he knew he was a dead man. As his eyes went over her body, he gulped. Yes, he was a dead man for sure.

Hours passed and nothing major was happening, which made Tony thank the heavens. He looked up from his screen for the first time in two hours, only to notice that his desk was within viewing range of Michelle. His heart skipped a beat. He could look at her without her really noticing. He noticed she was typing away at the computer, concentration painted on her face. She tucked a curl behind her ear and bit the edge of the pen in her hand. Then she sighed and stretched, and for a split second she looked over at him. And for the moment, their eyes met. Tony tore his eyes away first and felt his face getting warm. She had caught him. He looked up at her once more and was surprised to see her talking with one of the IT guys who was now sitting on her desk.

"Yeah if you ever need a tour of the place I can give you one." Michelle fought to roll her eyes, Dean Cooke was a nice guy but not Michelle's type.

"Thank you, but I think I can find my way around."

"Well if you have any questions feel free to ask me." Dean smiled, and then place his hand on Michelle's hand that laid on the mouse. Tony watched the interaction and he began to feel something strange. Jealousy? He eyed Michelle's reaction as Dean walked away and he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her subtly wipe the hand Dean touched against her skirt.

"Tony!" Mason yelled. Tony instantly snapped his gaze away from Michelle and looked up at the man heading his way, "Do you have the access codes for Langley?" Tony nodded. "Does Michelle have them?" Tony looked at her briefly and then shook his head. "Well make sure she does now." Tony sighed and walked over to Michelle, who smiled as he arrived at her station.

"Mason wants me to give you the codes to Langley right now." Tony informed sarcastically. Michelle nodded. And scooted to the side allowing Tony comfortable room to type them on her desktop. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Do you know how to get to the database, in case you need to coordinate with the other sites?"

"Isn't it the same as Division?"

"No, we use a different database. Here, I'll walk you through it." He gave her instructions and watched as she did each step. Then he noticed she was stuck, "Here it's on this page." He placed his hand on hers and guided the mouse to click on the right frame. The site launched and their hands remained connected. She looked up at him and their eyes remained on one another for what seemed like an eternity. Tony allowed himself to get a good look at her, her brown eyes, the few short curls that always remained loose, and her full lips. Tony now knew without a doubt she was even more gorgeous up close. Michelle did her own evaluation of Tony. She noticed that his hair was curly and that his brown eyes were very expressive. His dark stubble was showing and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. She glanced down at his hand on hers and unlike Deans' which felt odd and uncomfortable, his felt comforting. Like it belonged there. Tony looked down at their hands and pulled away, instantly missing the connection. "Let me know if you uh- have any other questions. I'll just be at my desk." Michelle nodded. She watched Tony head to his station and then she glanced down at her hand. Tony arrived at his desk and he couldn't believe what just had happened. He had done the same thing Dean did, he had subtly made a pass at Michelle. But no, he was just helping her, following orders. He gazed back at his screen, then slowly looked up at her. And he smiled. She didn't wipe her hand on her skirt. Now he knew he was a goner.

 **18 months later**

"Tony tell you what. If I'm still here this time next year, take me out to the woodshed and shoot me. I was supposed to be in D.C. by now, not chasing little old ladies who set off metal detectors with their damn knitting needles." Mason said with a frustrated look.

"How about the morning of the 15th?" Tony asked taking a sip from his Cubs mug.

"That's fine." Mason began to saunter off to his office,

"Mr. Mason." Michelle called out to him, stopping him in his tracks, he turned to look at her

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with Eric Rayburns office at N.S.A." She informed coming up to him

"Yeah?"

"They have a request, sir. They want you to take care of it right away" She handed him a file, he took it and read the first few lines.

"This can't be right. Eileen, want to get me, Rayburn? I think he's up in Oregon with the president. Put it in my office." Mason quickly went up the stairs

"What was that about?" Tony asked as he and Michelle both watched Mason head up the stairs

"N.S.A. wants us to bring in Jack Bauer." Michelle said in surprise,

"What? What for?" Tony was beyond confused

"I don't know. That's all they said. Isn't Bauer inactive?" Michelle asked matching Tony's expression.  
"Yeah, he's inactive." Tony stated. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Have you looked at your system in the last five minutes?" Michelle came up next to him, so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body,

"No what's up?"

"Langley issued an Information Flow Advisory. Something's going on. Whatever it is, it's going to be interagency" This piped up his interest, he sighed as he looked at the monitor,

"Alright, uh look- call Lindauer and Grothy and tell them they don't have the day off after all." he rose and found himself almost bumping to her. The close proximity was enough to make both of them catch their breath, "And um start filtering everything that comes in all right?" She nodded and headed back to her station. But not before tucking one of her loose curls behind her and shyly looking back at him. Only to find him eyeing her already. She never felt much desire for one man in her entire life.

* * *

"Order an evacuation now." Tony interrupted.

"We don't know if this guys-" Michelle began, fear filling her eyes,

"This is why N.S.A. wanted us to transfer our database. They knew we were being targeted. We have to evacuate now." Michelle knew that he was right. And she did as she was instructed. Tony watched her go and immediately started telling people what to do. Michelle watched him from the corner of her eye as she evacuated people. Then fear went through her whole body as she watched him run up the stairs and out of her sight. Then the explosions went off. Michelle covered her head and screamed. She could hear the fires forming around her, and the cries of pain and help from everyone around her. She felt cuts form along her arms and hands and she waited for the worst to be over. A couple minutes passed and everything began to get quiet except for pleading sounds from people and the groans. She looked up and surveyed her body. She could move everything. The pain hit her mainly in her hands, she looked down to see them cut up. She shrugged it off, she looked around and saw dust and debris everywhere. But her first thought was, Tony. She had to find him.

Tony knew it was risky going back for Paula but he couldn't just leave her. He felt the explosion knock the wind out of him. He could feel and hear everything falling apart. And just as it was loud it was quiet. He slowly rose and looked around, there were beams and pieces of the ceiling on the ground. He turned and saw two men near him, one of them was scratched up and the other was Luke, he got closer to him and began helping him. He looked around in search for one person only, Michelle. He had to find her. He didn't know what would become of him if he lost her.

"Tony! Tony?" Michelle found a man that looked like him, and all her emotions hit her. She had lost him. She had lost him before she could even tell him, what she thought of him. What she felt for him. She never felt so hopeless before in her entire life.

"Can I get some help over here? A little help?" The voice called out, Michelle knew that voice. She turned and saw him, he was alive. Injured, but not too bad. But he was alive.

"Tony!" She cried out, she didn't even care if her emotions were evident in her voice, she had to see it was really him.

"Michelle." he sighed in relief. He wanted nothing more than to just go and grab her and check her all over. Make sure she was ok, kiss her, tell her everything he felt for her. Everything he denied he felt for the last year and a half. But he knew it was not the time, "Look I need you to set up a triage and take Luke with you." He handed Luke off to Michelle.

"Here Luke I got you. It's Michelle." Michelle knew there would be time to tell him later, but as she looked at Luke, she knew she was one of the lucky ones.

* * *

"Tony!" Michelle called out making her way over to Tony. He pulled away from the EMT and met her halfway,

"What's up?" He looked at her, taking in that she was still alive, she placed her hand on his arm to steady himself

"Just got off the phone with Jack Bauer."

"Where is he?"

"He's on his way to see Wald. He wanted Mason to know."

"Yeah well, Mason's check out. Just get the information directly to N.S.A." he began to turn,

"Oh, and he asked about his daughter, Kim."

"Oh no." his eyes widen and he feared the worst,

"What?"

"She was on her way here. Look, can you check the security logs and see if she was in the building?" She nodded, he smiled gently then gently gave her arm a squeeze, "Thanks" and he went back to work. Michelle could barely contain herself, the touch was almost too much for her to handle.

* * *

"Why is Paula still here?" Michelle was beyond livid. She stalked over to his side

"It's Masons call."

"She has almost no chance of surviving if we don't get her to a hospital now." She didn't understand what was going on,

"Yeah, I know."

"I thought Mason wasn't even coming back." Michelle was beyond confused, and Tony wasn't helping either,

"Yeah well, he back. He's trying to revive Paula long enough so she can access the information she was sending to N.S.A."

"So, he's just going to let her die?" Michelle was in disbelief.

"I'm not so sure Mason made the wrong call. I mean Paula is the only person that can retrieve that information." He looked up at her and he felt all the guilt falling on to him. He knew he should remain objective but the events were starting to get to him. Michelle saw the stress it was putting on him, and she wanted to help him. As he hung his head down she felt a strange desire to comfort him. Comfort him in some way. She reached out to touch his back, held herself back for a moment then allowed herself to come in contact with him. She gently rubbed his back,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Tony."

"It's just I am the one that brought her to CTU. I hired her. This job it's all she ever wanted to do. She never even got a chance to do it." He looked at her, and those brown eyes that were so expressive showed the pain he was going through. And it broke Michelle's heart.

"She did." Was all she could say, he allowed himself to look at her, take her in, he wanted to say so much more, to thank her, but he knew it wasn't the time.

"We should get back to work." Michelle nodded, knowing he was right. Tony watched her go, then looked toward Paula, he just wanted the day to end.

* * *

"Were you able to get anything else off that recording of Faheen?" Tony asked hopefully, he then fixed his expression when Michelle took off her headset and shook her head.

"It's 99% noise." She sighed, she was beginning to become frustrated,

"You Ok?" He asked concern etched in his voice, he eyed her carefully,

"Yeah just running on empty." She gave him a weak smile, then focused back to her screen.

"Why don't you get something to eat." He watched as she just shook her head,

"No, I'm fine." Tony sighed, he knew she wasn't. And he knew for as long as they had been working together that she would not admit her own personal defeat. This caused him to have the need to care for her and make sure she was doing okay. And considering the day's events, he knew she was lying. He took in her appearance, compared to most she was physically ok. Until his eyes caught something,

"Hey your neck is bleeding here." he touched it, allowing himself to enjoy the connection even if it was just for a fraction of a moment. She reached to touch it, their fingers lightly grazing one another's.

"It's somebody else's blood." It took all her strength to not begin to shut down. She could feel the tears forming, her breathy beginning to shake.

"Look, Michelle, why don't you take a few minutes. Get cleaned up and changed. You'll feel better." She shook her head, the emotions still fighting their way to the surface, it made Tony feel weak seeing her like this. "Hey." her eyes looked to him, "We're going to survive this day. Alright?" she nodded smiling softly. "Come on get changed." As she walked away Tony began to send a prayer up to the heavens that she was still alive. Because if she had been Paula, or Luke, who had just passed away, he wouldn't be able to continue.

* * *

"That was Barbara at the Warner office." Michelle informed,

"What'd they find?"

"Nothing yet. They're still going through the records, but Reza seems to be cooperating."

"This is driving me crazy. It just doesn't make sense that Syed Ali has a connection to this white bread family from Pasadena." Tony voiced, he was really at a loss

"So, you believe Bob Warner?" Michelle asked with doubt,

"Well, there is nothing in his profile or his behavior that suggests that he's involved with terrorists."

"I agree. But look at the facts, there is a paper trail between Warner Investments and Ali and Kate Warner was abducted for a reason." She had a point. He sighed,

"I know. Alright look, I want you to put together a list of all the managers and directors of Bob Warner's company. I want to widen the search a notch here."

"Good idea." He knew something was off, she seemed hesitant about something,

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Mason before and um-" Now he really knew something was off and it made him nervous, was something wrong?

"And-" Michelle knew it was now or never, she had to tell him. She had to find something that makes her happy and to not hold back. The moment Mason had said those words of advice to her, she only thought of Tony. And the million times she had thought of being with him. Getting to know him. Everything about him. Glancing at his brown eyes she took a deep breath,

"Look I know this is hardly the time, but I don't know how much time we have so. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…." She began, she watched as he immediately built his walls up and she feared she was making a mistake,  
"Michelle." He stopped her.

"No, you don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know how I felt." She assured the fear of rejection was evident. But she rather knows, she had hoped she read the signs right from him.

"No Michelle. I feel the same. I've just been keeping my distance because of-" Tony knew he had to explain more but he couldn't mutter the name. The name that had caused so much hate, hurt and destruction in not only his life but in those around him. Sure, he cared for Nina, did he love her? No. Did he think he did? Yes, but that wasn't until Michelle came into his life. And now knowing the feelings he has had for her, they were never the same with Nina.

"Because of what happened between you and Nina?" She knew, and he grimaced when he heard her name. It wasn't just her name that made him wince, but it was the fact that Michelle knew her name. And for some reason that made him that much more protective of Michelle.

"Yeah."

"So, you think I just want you for your information?" Michelle decided to tease him, and she was rewarded with a caught off guard sheepish Tony. He smiled, surprised but turned on by her comment.

'So, what are you saying here, if we save L.A from a nuclear bomb than you and I can get together for dinner and a movie. Is that it?" He asked and hoped she would respond well to the suggestion. The thought of even having a chance with this woman made his heart thud harder and make his determination to end the day even greater.

"I'll get that list." Michelle assured, her cheeks filled with happiness.

"Yeah." he smiled back at her, then walked away. He knew if he stayed any longer he may have little self-control left.

* * *

"Yeah F.B.I. they want a representative at the mosque but they've got their wires crossed." He ignored her, he didn't care about the F.B.I., he knew he had to say something, anything, but he didn't know how he was never this nervous when speaking with a woman. But then again this was not your average woman,

"Look Michelle about what we were talking about before-" he began,

"Yeah, I am sorry I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Michelle felt the stupidity of the whole thing. She wished she hadn't have done it,

"Well No actually I'm glad you did." this surprised her, and she could swear she could hear her heart beating faster,  
"You are?"

"Yeah. There's been something hanging between us since you started here." Tony commented. Hoping that it was true, that he hadn't been imagining it all. That she too had been feeling something for him as well,

"Yeah, yeah there has." she smiled slightly,

"I made a decision a while ago to keep personal and professional stuff separate but now I uh-" he knew she was hanging on to every word he was saying, and he knew he wasn't making things clear. And damn it if they were alone, he would pour out everything, but just looking at her. Seeing those eyes, made him nervous. And seeing those eyes made him smile, then the phone rang. Both of the cursed inside,  
"Dessler. Alright, I'll tell him. There's a problem in room 7." Tony looked at her confused,

"Bob Warner?"

"Yeah, he's getting violent." Tony sighed and hustled off. Tony never felt so much annoyance and rage toward one man. That damn phone.

* * *

"Chappelle wants to see your report before you send it to the Pentagon." Tony came up to her gently, he knew she was annoyed,

"I'm ordering more data points. I need another 15 minutes." Michelle didn't even look at him, which made him upset inside, he didn't like to see her like this, he decided a gentler approach.

"Fine." He watched her move back and forth so quickly, "You alright?'

"Yeah, I am just a little tired. Like everyone else." she answered passively,

"No, I mean about before. I know it got tense between you and Carrie-"

"I can handle Carrie." Michelle stated with confidence,

"The truth is you don't have the training or the experience to read a guy like Ali. And that's my fault. I shouldn't have put you in that position" Michelle knew Tony was trying to protect her, but for now she didn't want it. She wanted him to listen to her.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't press him harder."

"They'll take care of that at Guantanamo." Tony assured. But he knew Michelle was not budging,

"It may be too late."

"We're sending him now. I am heading over there right not to make sure the handoff goes as planned." He gave her a look as if to trust him,

"Okay." was all she could say before she walked off. She knew she was being cold toward him, but she couldn't help it. No one believed her. Not even him. The one person she thought would.

* * *

When Michelle got word that Jack had successfully escaped she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she knew that helping his was the right thing, on the other hand, she knew that she would eventually have to lie to Tony. And that was something she was not fully prepared to have to do. She had just hoped that she could help Jack without causing too much attention to herself and maybe Tony would not even notice. Then she had heard the word that Tony had been injured in an attempt to stop Jack. She grew more concerned for him and went to go and find him. Then she saw him, on crutches heading to his office,

"Tony, what did the doctor say?"

"They think I tore a ligament or something." Michelle sighed in relief, he moved into his desk and took a seat then looked at her, "Look uh Carrie said that she saw you talking to Jack right before he took Kate Warner out of C.T.U."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Michelle didn't know where this was going, she knew she would have to tread carefully.

"Well, it depends on what you were talking about. What were you talking about?" Tony tried his best to read her, he knew she wasn't at fault but he had to find out for himself.

"Are you interrogating me?"

"Did you help Jack take Kate Warner out of here?" He ignored her, something seemed off,

"Of course not. Is that what Carrie told you? That I am in collusion with Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Look, Michelle, it doesn't matter whether you think Jack is right or wrong. The fact is this is my command and what happens here is my responsibility." He gave her a look that he hoped she could read,

"I know that." Her voice wavered a bit, he made mental note of that.

"So, I need you to be honest with me now. Did you intentionally draw Agent Baker away from Kate Warner?" He trusted her, how could he not? They had grown closer as friends over the past year and a half. She had proven many times that he could trust her, even with his life. But now something made him question it, and he did not like it.

"No, I did not."

"So then why would Carrie tell me you did."

"Because she would like to see me out of here."

"Uh huh and why is that?"

"Because I don't like her and she knows it" Michelle sneered,

"You want to tell me about it?" He asked gently,

"No, not really."

"If you've got a problem that's interfering with your work-" He knew that was a poor response, but he was getting annoyed, he knew she was lying.

"It's not interfering with my work. It's not." She affirmed. Tony held eye contact with her, trying to process what was going on. But he knew he didn't have much to go on, and quite frankly he didn't know how much longer he could keep denying that she wasn't hiding something from him.

"Okay. Thanks." And he dismissed her. She left his office, shoulders slightly hunched as if she had done something wrong and was punished for it. She stole a look at him, she knew her chances of him trusting her again was slim. He wasn't stupid, and she knew he would find out the truth eventually. She would just have to hold off as long as she could. Tony looked at her as she sat and he began to worry, the familiar feeling was creeping back in. A feeling he despised. That he hadn't felt since another woman that lied to him, Nina.

* * *

"You always take a phone with you to the bathroom? Where's Jack?" Michelle knew she would have to keep lying. The intensity in Tony's eyes was something she hadn't seen directed toward her. She knew she was on his bad side,

"I don't know."

"Look Michelle you know we have been monitoring all communication coming in and out of this building all day. Now if you are breaking protocol-"

"I'm not."

"Alright. Then I'll ask again. Where's Jack?" Tony's voice showed the patience wearing thin,

"I. Don't. Know. But you have to call President Palmer you have to tell him not to act on the recording until Jack finishes the investigation."

"So, you have talked to Jack." Michelle noticed her slight slip and instantly pushed it aside

"I didn't say that." Michelle knew she had to walk away, but Tony instantly reached for and held her by the arm,

"Listen carefully Michelle, you don't work for Jack you work for me."

"Would you get past your ego for one-" She knew the moment she said it she would regret it. That it would hurt him, but she knew that was the only way it could get him off her,

"Ego? I got a job to do here. You don't like the way I'm doing it, that's your problem. But if you know anything about Jack Bauer, you better tell me about it right now." She thought long and hard, she could tell him everything, he would be mad, but he would get over it. But she knew she couldn't, and she knows the more she lied to him, the slimmer the chance would be to have a future with him. She turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I have no information. I am not helping Jack." No hint of sorrow, grief, regret or anything was in her voice. She remained completely neutral, Tony watched her and could easily tell she was lying. But he still didn't want to admit it to himself, she had become too important to him.

"I hope you're not lying to me."

* * *

Michelle dreaded what she had to do but she knew she had to do it. It was the right thing to do. If it were Mason or Chappelle she would happily have been able to say what she was going to tell Tony. But it was Tony. The man that caught her attention the moment he rose his head from his hands in the interview. And the man that helped her find the right database, just by touching her hand. She knew it was going to be harder than she thought, so here she was standing outside of his office. She looked in briefly and took a deep breath before entering.

"I know the rules. I know that I work for you, and if you fire me, I wouldn't blame you."

"This isn't about me firing Michelle. This agency is supposed to supporting the president of the United States and the rest of this country. Now if I can't account for our agent's actions then all we've got is chaos." He knew he was being harsh on her. And deep down she had prayed that she was right, for if she was wrong he knew he would have to fire her. And he didn't know if he had the heart to do it.

"Jack is in an impossible situation. All I was trying to do was help him get the proof that the Cyprus audio was a forgery." She was determined. He would give her that, but he still wouldn't believe it. But he also knew the jealousy that Jack might be right was guiding his attitude toward the whole thing.

"Yeah? Well, where's the proof? We don't have any proof. We don't have Jack. He doesn't want to be found." Michelle had no rebuttal. She just looked at him with those sad eyes, "What do you want from me, Michelle?" Michelle was at a loss, she couldn't tell what he was implying. If he meant professionally, she wanted to tell him, that she wanted him to listen to her, to trust that she was doing the right thing. To alert the President. To listen to his employees, but also that he was doing a good job given that he was just made director. But personally, she wanted to tell him that she wanted him, that nothing she was doing was going to change her feelings for him. That she wanted and hoped that this wouldn't change his feelings toward her. Instead, all she could say was,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Her voice, that was what almost got him. He stood his ground, he knew he could handle her. Whatever she threw his way, but the moment she had said those words, he felt every wall he built start falling down. He scratched the side of his face, looked down then looked at her once more,  
"Yeah well, you've said it. Now if you don't mind I got work to do, all right?" He sat down trying to focus on the papers in front of him, and once he heard her footsteps grow further away, he looked at her. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long, no matter what she did. It was Michelle. And as she glanced back at him one last time, she prayed that he would not be mad at her for long, she was finding it harder and harder to hurt him.

* * *

"Don't worry about it my sister works here." This man brushed off Tony, Tony sighed and looked at Michelle. He stayed close, something was telling him to be on alert.

"I've been in the middle of things right now." Carrie looked on annoyed, even shooting Michelle a glance for help, Danny just huffed at her,

"Is that right? Because I was just worried about you, that's all. I was hoping that maybe you would be worried about me too." Danny began to get worked up, Michelle knew she had to intervene,

"Danny stop it."

"Stop what? What now you're taking Carrie's side now?" He looked at Michelle as if she had four heads, completely annoyed with the possibility that she and Carrie were now friends.

"Of course, I am not taking her side. Just come to my station-" Michelle tried to assure him back then everything happened in a blur,

"Hey come here. I want to talk to you." Danny lunged for Carrie and within moments had his hands wrapped around her neck,

"Danny!" Carrie yelled. Tony immediately jumped in, slightly pushing Michelle away, as she tried her best to get him off, Carrie. Then the guards came to Tony's aid and they pulled him off and away from the women all the while Danny tried to fight them off.

"Get your hands off of me. Tell them I'm your brother Michelle. Michelle!" Michelle couldn't believe what was happening. She watched helplessly as her brother was dragged off. And medical was called to help Carrie. She could hear Tony asking her over and over again if Carrie was alright. She didn't care to hear her answer, she just couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Then she felt all eyes on her and she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to spill. Tony looked at her in concern and then noticed everyone watching, he snapped at them to get back to work and then tended to Carrie first.

* * *

Tony watched as the medical team assisted Carrie. He then looked toward the back to find Michelle viewing from afar. He tried to gauge her mood but could find that she was not doing so well. And as if on cue Michelle turned and quietly walked down the hall out of his sight. He knew he had to go to her, he had felt drawn to go to her. He told Carrie he would be right back then followed after her. He didn't have to look hard, he could hear sniffling coming from around the corner of the hallway, away from everyone.

"Michelle? Where are you going?" Michelle instantly tried to pull herself together the moment she heard his voice, she didn't need him to see her cry. She didn't want him to think she was weak, not now.

"Uh, I was just going over to IT. I am still trying to access the CPB software."

"IT's the other way." She looked away from him, silently cursing herself for coming up with a poor excuse, but then she felt her walls crumbling,

"I just- I just need a minute Tony." She couldn't stop the emotions in her voice, and this pulled at Tony's heart. He put his crutches to the side and leaned closer to her, the desire to protect her and reassure her took over,

"Hey, Carrie's going to be fine."

"Is she gonna- Is she gonna to press charges?"

"No, I don't think so." He honestly didn't care about Carrie and hearing her name when they were alone made internally cringe, he hated the woman just for making Michelle feel this way.

"It's all my fault. I should have seen it coming"

"It's family. Things happen. You can't see it coming" Michelle knew he was just trying to be reassuring, and she knew she would thank him later but for now, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and fall into the abyss.

"He's my brother. I mean his kids. Maybe I should have told him about the bomb." The images of all the people that they lost today, started running through her head, and she felt the tears beginning to escape more and more,

"It was a tough choice, but you made it. By the way, you were right."

"No nothing I've done today is right." The more she thought about everything that happened, the more she gave up on holding everything in, Tony sensed it and he felt conflicted,

"Michelle." He spoke her name so softly that he wasn't even sure he said it, but her tears were killing him,

"All these people here today, dead. And then this recording. I mean, I don't know if we're right about that I just- I can't do this anymore Tony I can't. I can't." And the dam broke. And Michelle let her tears fall, her emotions open and her desire for comfort and security to be expressed. Tony couldn't hold back either, he had to hold her. Had to make some sort of connection with her, he cared for her too much to allow her to cry on her own,

"Aw Michelle come here." He pulled her in his arms, and he was happy to feel her whole body pressed up against his. Michelle welcomed his embrace, feeling the need to have someone to hold on to. She never felt so safe and warm than in his arms,  
"I'm so tired. And I'm so scared." She cried out, Tony held her that much tighter in response,

"It's okay. It's okay. Alright? It's fine." He pulled away but only to brush the curls away from her face and to look her in the eyes and assure her that he was there for her. She placed her hands on her shoulders, looking at him, collecting herself just a tad. He looked back at her, gently stroking her cheek, and he glanced down at her lips then back at her eyes. And Michelle knew she couldn't hold back, she had to have him. One emotion led to another and soon Michelle through caution to the wind and placed her lips on his. He was no longer her boss, no longer, the guy who was stealing looks at her, or the man she had to lie to, no he was the one that she wanted. The one that she needed comfort from, the only one she wanted comfort from. And the moment she felt his lips on hers, she couldn't have enough. They kissed intensely until reality caught up with her, and she realized what she had done, she pulled away

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she apologized breathlessly but Tony didn't give a damn. He needed her too, so he pulled her back in. Hungrily he kissed her, upping the intensity, his hands had a mind of their own. Their bodies against one another and all that could be heard was the sounds of their lips fighting against one another. He could not believe he was kissing her, the woman of his dreams. He just couldn't get enough, he wanted more. Eventually, they pulled away, but Tony kept her close. He didn't dare let the contact falter. Their foreheads remained touching, and eye contact was never broken. He felt her hands on his shoulders, and the look in her eyes was begging for more. He was about to kiss her again when a voice called out.

"Tony. Chappelle's looking for you." It was Carrie.

"Yeah okay." Tony looked at Michelle, they both knew this was not good. But neither of regretted it. Tony stole a glance at Michelle, before walking away. Michelle tried to collect herself, she felt dizzy, and on cloud nine. Tony was an amazing kisser, and she wanted more, she was at a loss and needed more air. She knew she needed to get back to work but she allowed herself to think about the feeling of his lips on hers. And then a mental addition to how much she hated Carrie Turner.

* * *

Having Ryan Chappelle on his way was never a good sign. And Tony did not need his presence now, not with everything going on. The last thing he wanted was someone breathing down his neck as he does his job. As he hung up the phone he looked down at Michelle. Still relaying the kiss that they shared, one that was beyond mind-blowing. He needs to hear her voice and see how she was doing, so he dialed her station. She picked up instantly,

"Hey, have you heard anything about your brother yet?"

"Yeah, they sedated him. They said they would call me when he wakes up." there was a slight pause,

"How are you holding up?"

"Ok, you?"

"I'm ok." Hearing his voice, made Michelle feel a pang of guilt, maybe she shouldn't have kissed him,

"Listen um about what happened before- I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Tony didn't want to hear it, couldn't hear it. He knew that they were off for a while but he needs to let her know that he still wanted what they had,

"No don't, don't. Don't be sorry. I'm not." She turned to look at him, seeing if he was for sure

"Really?"

"Really." She held back a smile, before she turned around, then whispered,

"What about Carrie?"

"Don't worry about Carrie." Tony said without concern, he didn't want to talk about her,

"No, I know her she's not going to let this go."

"Look it's none of her business. It's gonna be okay." He assured her, and he swore he could hear her smile.

* * *

They had almost gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Carrie. They had only hoped that Jack received the chopper and Alex Hewitt was on his way back to C.T.U. Tony was put into holding first, laughing to himself at the turn of events. Shortly after Michelle was brought in. Instinctively he glanced her over, making sure she was alright. Then shooting a glare at the guard for pushing her in like he did. She assured him he was fine. And silence fell between the two, as they waited. Both eager to know what was going on behind the walls keeping them in. Michelle couldn't stop moving, she was nervous, nervous about what their fate would be. But then she looked at Tony who had leaned himself against the table, and she felt a weird sense of calmness as if everything was going to be okay with him there. She slowly made her way over to him, not before stealing a glance at the security camera, then took a spot next to him,

"What do you think they'll charge us with?"

"They could push for treason if they wanted to." He didn't want to sugar coat it, he knew she was just as anxious as he was,

"You think they will?"

"Depends on how big of an example they want to make of us. "He looked at Michelle. His protective instinct came in and before he even thought about it, he came to the conclusion that she would not be at fault. That he would do everything he could to make sure she didn't go to jail. She didn't belong there. "Look, Michelle, no one can prove that you knew anything about what I was going to do to Chappelle. Now I am just going to tell them that you were helping Jack under my orders. Alright?" Michelle looked at him speechless. Most guys can't even promise to stay faithful, but here he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. And they hadn't even been on a date yet. Even though she would never let it happen, it filled her heart deeply,

"No."

"What do you mean no?" He was taken back by her rejection of his solution.

"I did what I thought was right. I still believe that. And I won't let you lie for me." She looked at him seriously. Tony didn't know what to say back. He was completely in awe of the woman next to him. He looked away, unable to think straight. Michelle knew that they were going to go down together. She wanted to let him know that it was going to be alright, but without the cameras seeing. So, she slowly moved her hand over to his and placed it on top. Tony didn't pull away, in fact, he intertwined his fingers with hers. And without the cameras noticing, they held hands, knowing that everything was going to be okay, for now.

* * *

"Hey." He greeted as Michelle came in, she smiled back

"Hey. The new shift is here. They've been brought up to speed. I was thinking I'd get my brother and head home." He had so much he wanted to say to her, so much he needed to say to her but he didn't know where to begin,

"Um, Michelle- there's a handful of people that made a big difference today. And you're one of them. You made some tough choices and went up against me, and I want you to know that you were right." She normally didn't care for praises but she knew he was genuine.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly,

"So why don't you go home and get some rest." He knew that it was a weak response. He felt he should say more, and she walked away saying nothing in return. He had to redeem himself, "Michelle-" she turned to look at him. Again, her beauty even after all these hours and everything that happened, she made him lost for words, so he settled with, "See you tomorrow." She seemed to understand the meaning. And she blushed slightly, and then slowly walked away, feeling like a teenager again with a crush again. Tony couldn't help but smile back, her smile was not only contagious but it was a smile that he knew for a fact he would see more often.

 **One Week Later**

Michelle knew that eventually, this moment would come. She just didn't expect it with only just becoming second in command a week ago. Now here she was given all this information that she would need in order to help Jack in the field.

"Why me?" She asked cautiously,

"Because I trust you. And after what happened the day of the bomb. Well, I know you can handle just about anything. Especially something as simple as this." Simple. Michelle didn't like how the field assignment seemed simple to him. He was Jack Bauer, he had seen the worst of everything, so it made sense, but that didn't ease Michelle's nerves.

"Does Tony know?"

"No, he has just gotten back from his conference with D.O.D. So, I haven't informed him yet, why?"

"Nothing." Jack eyed her carefully, then the doors beeped open and Tony came walking in, briefcase in hand, and looking more less well rested. Michelle felt her heart skip a beat, one that Jack did not miss. "Alright well, you keep reading over the material. I am going to go update Tony. Excuse me." Michelle nodded. She watched as Tony bumped into Jack. They smiled at one another, exchange a slight hug and then a few words were exchanged. And soon enough they headed up to Tony's office. She honestly didn't know how he would react. They hadn't had spoken much concerning what had happened between them the day of the bomb. Both had been busy re-staffing and reconstructing CTU, not to mention the follow-ups with the attempt on the president's life. But the stealing looks and tension were still there. Michelle was anxious to get some alone time with Tony, she just hoped he would be fine with her on the assignment. She took a deep breath and looked back at the information.

"So, what's going on Jack?"

"I need your help. I need you to run tactical from here. We have a lead on Michael Goetzl."

"The gang leader?"

"Apparently he's been spotted locally. Exchanging government information to others at a high price. He's been selling them on his systems and we now have a lead on where he is hiding out. We need to go in and apprehend him before he vanishes again."

"Alright, what else do you need?'

"I'll need manpower here. And someone that is an expert with computers."

"Done. You can take Donald Larson with you."

"No, I need someone who can handle themselves out in the field and under pressure."

"Alright, who were you thinking?"

"I need Michelle." At the mention of her name Tony's eyes instantly darkened.

"No."

"What? Why?" Jack looked at him, that was not the response he was expecting.

"Anyone but her Jack."

"Why? We both know she will do fine. And I need someone who knows what they are doing out there. Not just some computer geek."

"No, you can take anyone else but her." Jack sighed, he decided to try a different approach.

"Tony think about it. We need her."

"I said no." Tony glanced down at her, and crossed his arms,

"Give me a reason." Jack reasoned, hoping to get to the bottom of his friend's unusual behavior.

"She stays here." Tony snarled snapping his attention away from Michelle and at Jack.

"Well, I've already told her of the assignment-"

"You what?!" Tony sprung up from his chair.

"She knows, and she has complied to do it."

"I'll kill you." Tony stepped forward. Jack raised his hands in defense, his interrogating skills kicking in, there was something more going on here,

"Relax Tony. Look I know she is your friend. And I know you two have been through a lot this past week. But you have to remain objective. You can't let your friendship with her get in the way." Jack watched as the emotions played across his friend's face. Tony began to pace and scratch the side of his face; his breathing became abnormal. "It is just friendship right Tony?" Tony said nothing, his fists clenching than unclenching. Jack noticed Tony glance down at Michelle again, and then he saw it, "Damn it, Tony. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you messing around with her? With an employee? You know what happened last time." Tony instantly went red, Jack should thank his lucky stars that Tony did not have his gun on him.

"Just stop right their Jack. Not another word alright. You aren't putting her out there and that's final. Pick someone else." Jack rose, he wasn't having any more of it,

"No. I'm sorry Tony but whether you like it or not you know I am right. Don't have me bring Chappelle into this."

"No." Tony stated unwavering, Jack tried one more time,

"Tony I will swear to you that I will keep her safe. All she has to do is hack into their system and that's it."

"Not her."

"I am not going to argue about this anymore with you. We are leaving in ten minutes with her." Jack turned but Tony lost all constraints and he shoved Jack against the wall. All of C.T.U. looked up shocked at the sight before them. Michelle immediately ran up the stairs the moment she saw the two of them shoving one another. She ran into his office and placed herself between the two of them. Her eyes focusing only on trying to get Tony's attention. She placed her hands on his chest,

"Tony." It was as if a switch was made. He looked at her and instantly began to calm down.

"Whatever is going on between you two, fix it. We are leaving in ten minutes." Jack huffed, straightening himself out then exited, slamming the door behind him. Michelle looked at Tony, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"I am guessing he told you." Michelle began, Tony moved back to his desk while straightening his shirt,

"You aren't going." Michelle looked at him in dismay,

"What why?"

"Look I am not arguing with both of you on this. I made up my mind. You are needed here at C.T.U." He rubbed his hand through his hair, then leaned on his desk avoiding eye contact with her.

"Tony I am field certified, and Jack says he needs me out there." Michelle argued, unsure of where Tony's mindset was at.

"Jack is not your boss." He noted looking at her with an intensity that she only saw a few times since working with him.

"I know that. But he needs me-"

"He needs you? What about me? I need -" Michelle rose an eyebrow, Tony caught himself. Shaking his head, he ran his hand over his face, "Forget it. You are not going. End of discussion."

"Tony now is not the time to be jealous." Michelle snapped, she was becoming more and more annoyed with him.

"Jealous? You think I am jealous? Well, I am not I am just saying that C.T.U. needs you here." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking everywhere but at her.

"C.T.U. needs me here or you need me here?" She watched as he battled with himself internally. She stepped closer to him, "What's this about Tony?" she asked softly, she could tell he was trying to say something, she gently grabbed his wrists. She guided his hands out of his pockets, he complied easily. Seeing him soften a little she placed her hands-on chest, "What is it?"

"I can't lose you." he whispered, he looked at her, and she could see he was trying not to let the fear show in them. But she could read his face, and she knew exactly what he was feeling,

"You are not going to lose me. Jack said-"

"I don't give a damn about what Jack said. It's the field. There are risks. And I don't want to risk your life." He pointed out, his voice cracking towards the end, Michelle moved her hands to his arms and gently rubbed them, hoping to calm him down more.

"It's my job and I am going to do it." She stated, knowing that two could play at being the most stubborn.

"Michelle-" His eyes darkened once more.

"Will you protect me from here?"

"Michelle-"

"Will you?" Tony looked at her eyes, and he couldn't say no. She had this effect on him that no one else had. She managed to calm him down in a matter of one touch. It was at that moment he knew Michelle had managed to become his one and only weakness.

"Yes." Was all he could say. Michelle gave him a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you." And with that, she left. Leaving Tony feeling helpless and afraid of what was to come.

* * *

Michelle was gathering her equipment when she felt someone approaching. She turned to see Jack coming to her with a bulletproof vest.

"It was the smallest one I could find. You know just in case." Jack smiled weakly offering the vest to her. She smiled back and took it. Silence hung between them, "So um- you must be pretty special." This caught Michelle off guard,

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that- I don't know what is going on between you and Tony. But I can tell you I have never seen him act like that before. So, you must be pretty special. At least to him, I mean."

"Oh that. Well, he also doesn't think I can do this."

"Michelle." He placed his hand on her arm, stopping her from putting on her vest to get her full attention, "I may not have known Tony for super long. But believe me when I tell you he has faith in you. He is just protective." He then grabbed the extra gun clips from beside her and then leaned in close to her, "But he's like that towards the people he loves." And with that, he left. Michelle thought for a moment, 'could Tony love me?', she thought long and hard about what Jack had said as she continued to put on her vest.

Jack gave the directions to the location and ordered his men to head out. He looked at Michelle as she put the last of the stuff in his van. Then she turned to him,

"You ready?" he asked, she nodded and was about to hop in when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Tony coming their way. Jack smiled to himself and gathered himself in the van giving them some privacy. Tony stopped in front of her, taking in her appearance. Pushing aside his protective nature and his doubts and concerns about the whole thing, she was still so beautiful. Even more so with the vest on and gun holster at her hip. She looked at him expecting him to say something, he scratched the side of his face and sighed,

"Michelle-" their eyes met and he was at a loss for words, the fear that she may not return helped him say what he wanted to say, "Please be careful. And um-" he couldn't finish his thoughts for the moment she bit her lip, anxiously waiting to hear what he had to say he lost it. And he couldn't help but pull her in for a kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with enough emotion that he hoped she would understand what he couldn't say. She was surprised but kissed him back with as much passion as he gave. His hands went from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. She placed her hands underneath his dress jacket then up to his chest, subconsciously looking for the usual three unbutton buttons on his shirt. And she was elated to find contact with just enough exposed skin to make her feel closer to him. When air was needed for both of them, Tony ended the kiss gently. "You are not allowed to die. That's an order." he breathed out, his voice breaking just a tad. She nodded. He then allowed her to break the embrace. He helped her into the van and then shot a look at Jack. "Keep her safe." Jack tilted his head in understanding and then started the engine. And before Tony knew it, they were out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The team arrived three blocks away from where the target was located. Michelle watched in awe as the men prepared their gear and attire. Some snipers and others that would be with her and Jack.

"Alright, I want everyone over here!" Jack called out. Everyone moved to him, Michelle in step with them. Everyone gathered around the table and looked down at the blueprints of the building, "This is how it's going to go. Listen carefully as I am only going to say this once. Team A and Team C, you two will be covering the North East exits of the building. Team B and Team D, you will be covering the South West exits of the building. Dessler, Baker, Simmons and I will be coming in from the main entrance. We only have one shot, so let's get it right. C.T.U. claims that there is a total of twenty-five bodies in there. We do not know how loaded they are, so be on your toes and be aware of not only your surroundings but of one another. They may have silencers. The second I give the order, we move in. You all know what to do. If you feel at all trapped, the best thing to do is have the hostiles by the windows. We have snipers all over with orders to shoot to kill. Make sure you are away from the windows, or you will be killed. Any questions?" He looked at everyone who shook their head. Satisfied he gave a small smile, "Alright let's get this son of a bitch." Everyone moved around Michelle fast. Jack motioned for her to follow Baker and himself as they headed into the night.

* * *

Back at C.T.U. Tony was beside himself, he could hear everyone's comm system but all that mattered to him the most was Michelle's. One by one each agent checked in, and one by one each one was not Michelle. Until finally,

"This is Agent Dessler. Comm systems check." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. She was alright. He knew out of everyone she could have been within the field, Jack was the one person he trusted. But he still wished he was out there with her. But for now, he only could listen and make sure he protected her as much as he could from there.

"This is Bauer checking in. We are at the location. Preparing to enter." Jack looked over at Baker and Simmons and motioned for them to flank his sides. He then looked to Michelle, checking on her. He was proud to see that she had her gun ready and a fierce look in her eye. He motioned for her to stay slightly behind him. He counted down on his fingers then he shot the lock on the door and barged in. "FEDERAL AGENTS!" Then all hell broke loose. Tony listened as each agent reported their moves and he could hear shots going off.

"One killed." one agent informed, and Tony looked to Eileen who made the note.

"Two killed." Another agent confirmed. Two down, 23 bodies to go.

Michelle covered Jack's back as he made his way through the main floor. Bullets flew through the room, Baker immediately shot toward the suspects taking out three of them. Giving Jack and Michelle cover to weave through behind some boxes.

"This is Baker. Three killed."

"Alright men, let's get him." Jack ordered over the comm. He then rose and took out four more men. The bullets died out. He moved through the room, making sure he had all three of his agents with him. They moved through the first room then down the hall. Each agent taking a room one by one.

"Clear." called Baker.

"Clear." confirmed Simmons.

"Clear." Michelle called out. They rendezvoused together in the middle of the hallway. Jack took the lead. Heading toward the stairs, with Baker and Simmons following. Michelle took the tail end and was following until she heard a noise from below her feet. She shinned her tactical light on her gun at the wall to signal the others, Baker turned and she pointed to the ground and then her ears. He nodded and moved toward her then placed his head down on the ground, he could a faint beeping. Jack took the last step with Simmons and turned around to see Baker and Michelle eyeing the floor. He was about to signal for them to hurry up when he was thrown off his feet to the floor with a thud.

Tony's heart stopped, he saw the satellite images, an explosive went off.

"Jack, what the hell happened?" No response. He turned to the employee next to him, "What the hell happened why can't they respond?" The agent began typing furiously on the keyboard.

"The explosive has interfered with our connection." He answered quickly, Tony cussed.

"Jack check in." Nothing. "Baker, check in." Nothing. "Simmons." Nothing. "Dessler." He choked out, and nothing. Just then he heard a faint noise like someone was coming to,

"This is Bauer."

"Jack what the hell happened."

"An explosion. Goetzl isn't here Tony. These men were setups."

"How many injured?"

"All teams check in." Jack ordered.

"Team A, no casualties. Three injured. We killed ten."

"Team B, no casualties. One injured. We killed one."

"Team C, no casualties. Seven injured. We killed three"

"Team D, no casualties. Two injured. We killed one."

"This is Alpha Team. We killed seven." Jack announced. He looked to Simmons who must have hit the wall and was leaning against it. He moved toward him and noticed blood on the side of his face, he felt for a pulse, it was faint. "One injured so far." He looked down at the bottom of where the steps originally would have been and saw the giant hole the bomb had created. He coughed as the smoke started rising, "Team C, send someone here to get Simmons. Tony, we need medical here ASAP."

"Roger that. Jack, you said Simmons was hurt, who else was with you?"

"Baker and-" he coughed, "Dessler" Tony felt his blood boil and fought the need to run to the site and find Michelle on his own. Jack slowly rose, noting that his left arm seemed to be broken and he had a gash on his thigh. He looked around for a way down and looked toward the railing on the wall side. He grabbed it with his good hand and immediately shimmied his way down to the main floor, letting go once the drop was a few feet. His feet hit rubble and he began turning every floorboard. "Baker!" No response. "Michelle!" Nothing. Jack was beginning to get nervous. He feared the worst but he knew he would not give up. They had to be alive. He continued to search with his good arm until he spotted something. Faint C.T.U. letters that would be on the back of a jacket. He moved closer ignoring the pain in his thigh and pulled the table off the body. He looked down and noticed it was Baker, he sighed in relief. He felt for a pulse, there was a strong one present. He leaned down instantly, "Baker." he gently slapped his face, Baker began to rouse, instantly coughing as he came to.

"Jack?"

"Yeah man, it's me. Look can you move?" Baker began to move each limb, nursing his ankle gently, then nodded. Jack slowly helped him rise and then looked around, "Baker where was Michelle? Was she with you when the bomb went off?" Baker touched his forehead that was completely burned and cringed,

"Uh- Yeah she was right next to me. She pointed it out to me. I bent down to hear what the noise was and that's the last thing I remember." He gasped as the pain went through his body causing him to sway. Jack caught him in time,

"C.T.U. this is Bauer. We need medical here now. All teams move to the main floor. Keep the wounded together. We need a search team here ASAP."

"Who is the search team for Jack?" No response. "Jack." Jack coughed looking around at the damage done,

"Michelle. We can't find her." Jack knew the moment he said her name, he was going to either be killed by the hands of Tony or for running himself into the ground trying to find her himself.

"You promised Jack." Tony was beyond livid. Jack sighed,

"Just get the medical and search team here Tony."

"Yeah okay." Tony took off his comm earpiece and sighed. He looked at his staff and knew he needed to keep his act together. "Eileen how far away is medical and the search team?"

"Seven minutes sir." Tony nodded. He rubbed his brow in frustration and fear. Something didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Search and Rescue came quickly and Jack pointed out where Michelle had last been. It didn't take them long enough to confirm that she was not there.

"That's impossible Baker last saw her there."

"I am sorry Agent Bauer. But we have looked twice and she is under nothing. Even the dogs can't sniff her out." The man reported. Jack looked at the explosion site again and shook his head,

"Look again." The man nodded and did as he was told. Then all of a sudden, a C.T.U. Yukon came pulling up to the site. And out came Tony, a look of sheer determination on his face, "Tony what the hell are you doing here?" Tony said nothing but shoved Jack,

"You had one job. And that was to keep Michelle safe."

"My job was to find Goetzl and to take him out. Not be a babysitter for your fling." Jack sneered back earning him another shove. He knew he was pushing his buttons too far, but he had to get Tony to let out his anger. That way he could regain focus, and remember the main objective.

"Don't talk about her like that. Don't you dare." Tony warned. He moved in again on Jack who just pulled his gun on him,

"I am getting really sick and tired of this bullshit Tony. Michelle's life isn't the only one at stake here. We have fourteen men wounded. All of them took out the twenty-five men. So don't start with me on not giving a damn about anyone else. Michelle is one of our own, so we will not give up on finding her. But we still have to remain focused on the objective and that is to find Goetzl." Jack watched as Tony seemed to have calmed down. He lowered his gun when Tony nodded,

"You're right I am sorry. I just-" Tony didn't even know what to say, Jack gave him a look that showed he understood and didn't have to say anything. Just then one of the forensics came up,

"Agent Bauer?"

"Yeah."

"We counted fourteen of your men wounded and twenty-four hostiles down." She reported looking down at her notes.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure?" Tony intervened quickly, the agent looked his way and nodded,

"Yes sir, we double counted."

"Jack-" Tony began but was cut off,

"That son of a bitch. Goetzl was in there." Jack concluded. Tony looked at the building then at Jack,

"He must be the one that got away."

"That means-" Jack didn't want to have to say it but it was the most logical explanation.

"He has Michelle." Jack saw the anger and hatred in his friend's eyes, but this time not geared toward him. No, he knew that was all for Goetzl.

"If we get Goetzl, we have Michelle." Jack knew he had Tony's help. But he also knew that the moment they did find Goetzl, he didn't if he could stop Tony from killing him. Nor would he want to.

* * *

Michelle awoke quickly upon sniffing something in the air, ammonia. She shut her eyes then opened them as she came to. She looked up and noticed a man smiling down at her.

"Goetzl." She breathed out, he nodded.

"Well aren't you an attractive agent. It's not every day that you encounter someone like you working for C.T.U." He looked up and down her body, "Yeah, they shouldn't have put you out in the field, gorgeous. You can be too tempting for someone like me." He licked his lips and Michelle had to fight the urge to heave. He stood and went over to a table, giving Michelle time to evaluate her surroundings. She groaned when she noticed her hands and feet were tied "Don't bother beautiful. You won't be needing to leave anytime soon." Michelle looked down at her body, she was physically fine. No clothes were removed except for her gun holster and vest. "Looking for these." He held up her small bag of cyanide pills, "Don't worry I don't plan on interrogating you too harshly. But that is-" He came over to her and kneeled down meeting eye to eye, "That is, of course, you become too much of a problem." She spat in his face, he only chuckled. He went back to the table and picked up an instrument. Michelle looked at him and knew she wasn't able to get out of this situation.

"What do you want?" Michelle asked through grinding teeth. He turned around and showed her the syringe in his hand, her eyes widened.

"I want you to tell me exactly where Bauer is. And all that they know about me."

"I am not telling you anything." Michelle said boldly. Goetzl frowned and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disappointment,

"Such a shame. I would hate to ruin your beautiful face. Or-" he looked down at her and allowed his finger to slide down her neck to the top of her chest, she flinched away from his touch, "Well you know. But I am afraid you have given me no choice." And before she knew it she felt the needle poke through her skin and she let out a blood-curdling cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not know own 24 or it's original characters.**

"Alright men, the first forty-eight of an investigation are crucial. So, we need to find her now. Agent Dessler was last seen at Bakers side. He was here. Baker and I had shot seven men total at the main entrance. Somehow, we missed Goetzl, but we know he was on the main floor, in this area." Jack demonstrated to the agents that were not wounded, they all nodded, giving him their undivided attention. "C.T.U. said they lost communication with our teams for a minute. Meaning they had to have grabbed her within that time frame. Now backup has arrived and has already scouted the surrounding area. So far, we haven't found any leads. Agent Almeida is going to give you the next set of instructions."

"Here's how it's going to go down-" Tony gave the instructions of the next plan, all men nodded in understanding then broke off in teams. Jack went to Tony's side ignoring the pain in his thigh from the stitches as he walked, and placed his good hand on his shoulder,

"We are going to find her Tony." Tony looked at the map then scoffed.

"You know Goetzl Jack. He is known for vanishing into thin air, without a trace." Jack removed his hand and nodded. He then looked at the footage again, the pressure to find her grew. Just then Jack's cell rang,

"This is Bauer."

"Jack it's Chappelle. What's your status?"

"We have the nonwounded searching the area. We have widened the perimeter and L.A. P.D brought us more bodies."

"Good. Another thing, Goetzl contacted us." Jack immediately motioned for Tony's attention than placed Ryan on speakerphone.

"Alright, Tony's here too. Go ahead, Ryan."

"He sent us footage. Eileen is sending it to you now." Jack quickly opened the laptop nearby and clicked on the attachment.

"Good evening C.T.U., you know who I am. And I know you have been searching for me. I reaching out to you for a demand. That you will meet. I want immunity. As well as Samuel Vargas. He is high on the market for reasons." Tony and Jack looked at one another, "Failure to meet these demands and I will have more of my bombs go off at designated government buildings, only this time there will be no more survivors." He stopped then chuckled, "Oh I also forgot to mention, I have a little something to show you." Just then Michelle came into view. She was tied up to a chair, gagged and unconscious, "Considering she is one of yours, I assume you want her back as well. You have four hours." The video ended.

"What are the next steps?" Jack asked impatiently,

"I got off the phone with the White House, and it looks like they aren't budging. They aren't giving up Vargas." Tony cursed under his breath, Jack gave him a warning look.

"Where is he now?" Jack asked he knew Tony was on edge,

"Here in L.A. look Bauer, the White House isn't making this easy, it looks like they are going to just have us focus on finding the bomb before the time is up."

"We don't even know how many he has, and the White House expects us to find them in the four hours?" Jack had never heard such a thing,

"I know it is not the way you may want but that's the orders. Find Goetzl, he can't be far and find the other bombs." Chappelle ordered.

"And what about Michelle?" Tony asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Collateral damage." Chappelle might as well have shoved a knife into his heart, Tony immediately blew up,

"Collateral damage? What the hell Ryan she is one of us, she is relying on that fact that someone is going to save her. Us!"

"I know she is your friend Almeida, but that's coming straight from the White House."

"We can't just let her die-" Tony argued.

"Almeida, I am warning you that's an order."

"I don't give a damn."

"Ryan what if we have Vargas in our protection, we provide an exchange for Michelle." Jack pipped up. Tony almost looked hopeful.

"We are not going to go against the White House to get back an agent. Michelle knew the risks by going into the field. And I won't have you two playing hero for some agent."

"She is not just some agent. She is the agent that helped stop War World three from happening. She was the one that worked twenty-four hours to help save millions of lives." Tony defended loudly, looks began to head his way from those nearby, but he gave no care.

"Fine." Jack hung up, earning himself a puzzled look from Tony.

"What the hell Jack?"

"Cool it Tony, or else they will pull you out of the case for personal reasons."

"I am not going to sit by and watch the woman I care about die. No way in hell Jack. You wouldn't do it if it were Teri or Kim." Tears touched the surface and Jack knew he had to play his next words carefully.

"Tony this is different-"

"How? Just because I am not married to her? Or because she isn't my daughter?" Tony knew this was cutting too close, but he was far from caring anymore.

"You know that's not what I mean. I just mean-"

"What Jack? What?"

"You got to think logically about this. Ryan is right, we need to focus on finding those bombs, thousands of lives could be in danger and we can't think of only saving Michelle. I know Vargas, he is put away on high-security imprisonment for a reason."

"I would have thought you of all people would know what I am going through. What if this was Kate huh Jack? Would you just leave her to die?" Jacks eyes hardened.

"Leave Kate out of this-"

"Why because she isn't an agent?" Tony crossed his arms, ready to battle Jack if he had to. Ready to battle anyone that got in between him and reaching his priority.

"Tony-" Jack warned, Tony ignored him,

"Just because everyone else sees Michelle as an acceptable loss doesn't mean I do. And I am not going to let her die. Now, will you help me or not?" Jack looked at Tony hard. The tension between them could be felt everywhere.

* * *

Michelle was anxious, the pain finally subsides. Goetzl had injected her with sodium pentothal and yet she had managed to refrain from saying anything. But she knows the effects will be with her for a while. She groaned and adjusted herself in the chair, feeling her body collapse in exhaustion. She had to hang on for as long as she could. She knew C.T.U had things under control and they would save her. And she knew Tony must be going mad given how he had acted before. She allowed herself to imagine him yelling at people and scratching the side of his face, this caused her to smile. As the months after she began working at C.T.U. passed she and Tony had become close rapidly. Not only given the nature of the job and the hours they both had to put in but also the mutual desire to spend time with one another. It was one thing with Paula, or Mason, that seemed that anytime with them felt draining, but with Tony, she felt eager to spend more time with him. She didn't know when she started falling for him, but she knew the moment he first defended her, she began loving him.

 **Flashback**

Michelle had only been at C.T.U. for less than two months, and she had already come to love it more than Division. Not only was it way more laid back and less cutthroat but everyone seemed to want to help one another. Which took Michelle as a surprise, given that everyone at Division was out for their own personal success. Here, if they all did their job, everyone benefited. And they would have a happy boss. And a happy boss meant a good day. She had been given the task to help IT with some issues that needed resolving. She groaned knowing that it was just busy work, and as she walked into IT she had to hold back a sigh as she noticed who she would be assisting, Dean Cooke.

"Well hello, Michelle looks like we are working together." He smiled widen as she got closer. Michelle only nodded, forcing a smile in return. If she could compare Dean to someone, it would have been a middle school boy. Who is still awkward, doesn't really know how to talk to girls, yet hormones are going through the roof. Michelle felt the intensity in his eyes as she took a seat next to him, immediately giving him directions on what to do. He listened to her and did as instructed. Until they were at a downloading in progress screen, and the silence was deafening. He cleared his throat,

"So Michelle how have your first few months been? Getting the hang of things?"

"Yeah. It's a lot better than Division I will tell you that." Michelle let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Mason is a lot better than Chappelle." They nodded together in agreement. Michelle was wry about where the conversation was going, she groaned slightly, the download was only fifteen percent done. "So I um-" Just then the door opened a Michelle was relieved to see Tony come in.

"How are we doing?" Tony said coming straight in between them to look at the screen. Michelle smiled, thankful for the distance between her and Dean. Tony knew the moment he read who Michelle would be working with that he had to be on guard. Since Michelle had started working there, Dean and he had been subtly trying to compete for Michelle's attention. Tony would never consider himself territorial, but somehow with Michelle, he was. He knew she was far from property or even to be called his. He never thought of women to be that, but that didn't mean he didn't feel jealousy and some sort of protective nature toward her. Now as he stood between Dean he was satisfied to see that look of dismay on Deans face.

"We are at fifteen percent, we should be back on track in ten minutes top." Michelle answered. He nodded then scratched the side of his face. Ten minutes. Dean wanted Tony to leave, for some reason he had the sense that Tony was trying to make his move on Michelle too. But he was uncertain if it were true. Most men in the office knew who the office crush was, and for most it was Michelle. But Dean knew most of them would not act on it, knowing they would rather look from afar then make a move and be rejected. Though he knew his boss was not part of the gossip and kept to himself, he did notice them talking and spending more time together than usual.

"Alright keep me posted alright." Tony then looked at Michelle and searched her eyes. He looked to see if she was alright and if she was at all uncomfortable. She just smiled back at him, and the world seemed to slow down and Dean seemed to vanish. She could never get tired looking into his eyes, even though she knew it was a no-no to be attracted to her boss, she didn't view him as so. He was her friend. Knowing what he was looking for she gave him a slight nod signaling that she would be fine. Just then three more IT guys came over and stationed themselves at the monitors on the other side of the room. Tony had no reason to be in there, but he felt the need to stay close to Michelle while she was alone with Dean just in case. So he went to check in on the other IT guys keeping an ear out for her, just in case. Dean watched Tony walk away and cleared his throat,

"So Michelle. I was uh-wondering if you were seeing anyone?" Michelle looked at him, feeling some sympathy. She had to hand it to him, he had guts. She gave him a weak smile.

"No. No, I am not." Dean smiled at this then took a deep breath,

"Well, I have been kind of feeling like there has been an attraction between you and I. And I was-" Michelle had to stop her eyes from widening. Attraction? This startled her. She even saw Tony angle his body a tad in her direction,

"Look Dean, before you continue I want to thank you first. I am flattered but I am not really into dating anyone right now." She said weakly. She knew it was false and pathetic. And if Tony had asked her out right now, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes, but she didn't want Dean to know that.

"But I thought the feeling was mutual."

"I am sorry Dean if I gave you the wrong impression. But I can tell you, I don't feel the same." His eyes went from sad instantly to anger. Michelle's guard quickly rose, ready to defend herself. But his next outburst confused her,

"What's your deal then?" His voice rose, causing the other members of the room to stop and look at them. Michelle felt the stares shift to her and she didn't know what to do.

"Let's just focus on getting our systems back alright." Michelle tried. But Dean looked at her and rose from his chair,

"You have been giving me glances and all the signals. Now you go and turn me down. What are you a little tease?" Tony had had enough. He dismissed the other IT workers, who left in hurry, not wanting to get in the middle of what was to happen. Tony quickly came to Michelle's side.

"Dean, that's enough. Imma ask you to calm down."

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"You insulting my employees is my business. Now calm down or I'm going to dismiss you." Tony warned. He was being generous if he had his way he would have thrown him out on his ass the moment he called Michelle a tease. "Michelle go ahead and head back to your station. I'll handle things from here." He smiled at her. She nodded and was about to go when Dean grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"You will regret it." He sneered. But the moment he grabbed her, Tony grabbed his other wrist and looked at him with such raw intensity that it scared Michelle. Tony was livid.

"Take your hands off of her. Or you will regret it." Dean seemed to contemplate his next move. But seeing the look in Tony's eyes he dropped his hand. Tony moved closer to Michelle. His stance towering over Dean, "You're fired. Effective immediately. Turn in your security card on the way out." Dean looked as if he was about to argue but with one huff and a final glare toward the both of them he stormed off. Once the door was closed Tony turned around. He was ready to see Michelle crying or in hysteria but instead, he met her eyes filled with gratitude.

"I could have handled him." Michelle stated with a slight smile. Tony scratched the side of his face, then looked down at her arm,

"Yeah. I know I just-how's your arm. Are you alright?" He watched as she gently touched it then shook her head.

"Fine." A beep came from the monitor. They turned to look and awkwardly laughed, one hundred percent complete. "Guess that helped pass the time by." Michelle joked weakly. Tony seemed to understand the joke but didn't laugh he then moved slightly closer to her,

"Look, I'm sorry for how he treated you. He shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about. Not the first time I've had to turn down a guy." Tony liked hearing that.

"Ah- that's why he was upset." Tony concluded playing dumb, even though he had listened in on every word exchanged.

"Yeah, I told him I wasn't interested in dating anyone right now." The moment she said it she regretted it. The look on Tony's face was one of pure disappointment, and she knew she had to fix her words, "I mean-with men." Tony's ears perked up and bit his lip, "I mean-it's just." Tony enjoyed watching her speechless, he gently placed a hand on her arm, subconsciously stroking it with his thumb. Michelle looked at him, no words spoken.

"Relax Michelle. You don't have to explain." His voice was low, and Michelle nodded slowly. Their gaze was the strongest it's been, neither wanting to break it. Tony couldn't help it, he glanced down at her lips. Michelle did the same, and for a brief moment, they had the same idea. One kiss would not be bad. The sexual tension became too much. Tony had never wanted a woman so bad in his life. And having her this close, and touching her was enough to send him over the edge. Tony began to lean in, when the door opened slowly, revealing the original IT guys. Tony and Michelle broke apart quickly, collecting themselves. Michelle watched as Tony motioned for them to come in, his demeanor as if nothing had happened. He looked to her then spoke gently, "We better get back to work." Michelle nodded and watched as Tony left. She allowed herself to analyze what had just happened between them. She smiled slightly, coming to the realization, that she was indeed, after two months, falling in love with Tony Almeida.

 **End of Flashback**

Michelle smiled thinking back to that moment. He had always been protective of her, even back then. She knew it was part of his nature, and she loved that about him. She knew that she could hold on, all the moments they shared was and could share when she made it out of this was motivation enough. She was snapped out of her reverie when the door opened.

She watched as Goetzl looked toward her then smiled,

"Do you have someone to live for?"

"Why do you care?" Michelle snapped. Goetzl looked at her in mock offense,

"Please Agent Dessler. You seem to think we are all bad. I only care about making a profit not killing you."

"I beg to differ." Goetzl came close to her, a knife right at her neck,

"Listen to me very closely, I have been very generous to you. Most men like me would have had their way with you then killed you in a heartbeat. Now more lip from you and I will gladly do the same. Is that what you want?" Michelle shook her head rapidly, " Good. Now come on. Do you have someone to live for?"

"Yes. I do." Her mind instantly going to Tony.

"Well let's just hope that they comply, it would be a shame to have to kill you." He dug the tip of the knife gently against her throat, just barely scratching her. He laughed then gave her head a quick pat of the hand.

"Let's hope." Michelle breathed as soon as he went into the next room.

* * *

Jack and Tony made their way into the furniture store casually. Immediately a young woman came up to them a smile on her attractive face,

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes, I am looking for Charlie Campos."

"I am not sure who you are referring to. There is no-"

"Tell him Bauer is here to see him." She eyed the both then nodded. Her smile faltering a tad. Walking over to the main desk she picked up the phone and spoke softly her eyes never wavering from them. Jack grimaced then looked down at his hand that was wrapped up,

"You alright there Jack?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just out of place."

After a moment she hung up then made her way back to them,

"I'm sorry Mr. Bauer. Mr. Campos does not wish to be disturbed."

"Tell him it's urgent." Jack then glanced at the clock then at Tony. "In fact, I can tell him myself. Where is he?"

"I am sorry sir, but I am not-" She was unable to finish her words for Jack gave Tony a look. Tony nodded and without saying anything he flipped the Open sign to Closed. Jack then pushed her up against the wall a gun placed against her temple.

"I don't care. I am running out of time, I know Charlie is here. So, you can either tell me now, or I can put a bullet through each limb of yours until you tell me." The woman looked at Jack fear in her eyes screaming out to him.

"Jack you can let her go. I am here." A voice called out over the loudspeaker. Jack retracted his gun but kept his hold on her tightly then he looked to the security camera.

"Come out Charlie." Within seconds the back door opened and out came a short overweight man dressed in a Hooters shirt and cargo shorts. He looked back and forth between the men.

"I am here Jack. Now, will you let the poor girl go?" Jack relented then smiled at the women pulling away. Shell-shocked she scurried behind Charlie, "Way to handle the ladies Jack. Just like old times huh?" Charlie glanced at the women then at Tony, "You know she can satisfy your needs if you'd like. You look a little uptight my friend."

"No." Tony replied without emotion.

"What's wrong? Not your type?" Charlie smiled, hoping to get a transaction going but based on Tony's expression he dismissed trying.

"Look Charlie I need to pull you owe me and help us." Jack started first.

"What can I do for you, Bauer?"

"We need you to hack a government facility and the White House."

"Please, that's high school status." He laughed cracking his knuckles one by one.

"And let out one of the United States most wanted criminal." Tony added. Charlies eyes grew with a sparkle,

"Now you have my full attention. What are you doing playing with fire Bauer?"

"You gonna do it or not?" Tony asked impatiently. Charlie looked between the two then sighed,

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't leave you alone in a room with him." Jack offered which caused Charlie to look at Tony and scoff,

"What is wrong with our Ricky Ricardo here?"

"Goetzl's has something of his." Jack answered.

"Ah he's got your Lucy, doesn't he?" Charlie laughed, but then was stopped when Tony pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Charlie's face.

"Let me put it this way. If you don't help us, millions of lives will be lost, and I know that doesn't interest you, but you can be one of them." Charlie looked at Jack for help but saw that he was going to get nowhere he nodded.

"Emily please keep an eye on the store. I have some business to attend to."

"Yes, sir."

"Right this way gentleman." He ushered the men to his office.

* * *

 **One hour later**

"You ready?" Jack asked tightening his holster at his hip.

"Yeah."

"And you sure this is how you want to do it?" Jack tested, Tony nodded without hesitation.

"I can't lose her Jack." Jack knew that look in his friend's eye. There was no changing his mind.

"Alright then let's do this." They exited the Yukon and headed toward the high-security containment building. They flashed their badges and were let in, both taking in a deep breath. They walked in over to the main station, flashing their badges once more.

"Can I help you, men?" Asked the officer.

"Yes, I am Agent Jack Bauer, and this is Agent Tony Almeida. We have direct orders from the White House to move a Samuel Vargas."

"Any documentation?" Jack nodded then handed him the papers Charlie created.

"Yes, and someone from the President's staff said they would contact you." The officer looked at the documentation in the light. It was real. Then he looked at his notifications to see a new one from the White House.

"Ah yes so they did. Do you need a few more security guards to escort you to the next site?"

"No, we should be fine." Jack smiled.

"Alright, I'll have them bring him out."

"Thank you."

Tony and Jack waited for what seemed like forever. Tony knew he had to stay cool and act normal but if he was being honest, he was scared out of his mind. He knew what he was doing he could go down for treason and never see the light of day again. But then his mind went back to see Michelle in the video and he knew he was making the right choice. And if they were to get Goetzl he knew he would benefit professionally too. Still each time the phone rang he feared that it was someone calling to say that they were lying. But soon enough the guards brought a red-haired WWE built man who locked eyes with Jack,

"Well well. Shit. Ain't it the bastard the put me behind these walls himself. Agent Jack Bauer."

"Shut up and let's go." Jack took over the guards role and shoved Vargas to the exit.

* * *

"We know you know how to get in touch with Goetzl." Jack started, sitting in the backseat with Vargas next to him tied.

"And why would you think that?" Vargas asked with a smug look.

"You two used to be partners." Tony stated from the driver's seat. Glancing around making sure they weren't being followed. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yeah till he ratted you out. Now get us in contact with him." Jack added. Jack placed his gun at Vargas thigh but Vargas only looked at him unaffected.

"What do you want with me?"

"He has something we want. You are going to help us get an agent back. We get her back and you can Goetzl." Jack informed. Vargas nodded smiling,

"Her? Oh, Jack, you got yourself a lady friend? Well, consider her dead. Goetzl uses what he has until he finds them useless. I wouldn't be surprised he used her a couple times if you know what I mean."

"I will kill you." Tony snarled glaring at him from the rearview mirror.

"I take it that she's yours then?" Vargas concluded, ignoring the threat.

"Vargas, you know you want to get Goetzl for what he did." Jack tried to tempt him. Knowing fully that these men breathed off of revenge. This caught Vargas attention, then nodded.

"If I get Goetzl's head then I am on your side for now. But I don't want any government involvement."

"Done. But we will need men."

"Leave that to me, Bauer. Either of you got a phone?" Jack shared a glance at Tony who looked at him just as hopeful, so far so good.

* * *

Goetzl paced back and forth. They had another hour to go, he was expecting them to contact him by now. He looked at Michelle, 'maybe she wasn't worth much' he thought, 'I could kill her and then send them the video maybe then it would force them to give me Vargas'. His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Yes. Yes. Ahh, Mr. Bauer, it is a surprise." Michelle looked at Goetzl confused, why was Jack calling? "Yes, oh yes Agent Dessler. Oh, she is quite alright. I see." He then turned to her and held the phone to her ear. "Prove to them that you are alive. Nothing else."

"This is Dessler."

"Michelle-baby are you alright?" Tony's voice came over, she knew that tone, he was relieved yet fearful but was doing his best in trying to hide it.

"I'm fine he hasn't hurt me."

"Just hang in there I'll-" Goetzl pulled away from her and began pacing.

"There's your proof, now let's talk about the details." He walked away out of the room. Michelle felt tears form at hearing Tony's voice. She was shocked but touched to hear him slip in a 'baby'. Somehow hearing his voice reassured her that she was going to make it out alive.

* * *

Jack and Tony prepped for the exchange ignoring the judgmental comments and stares from Vargas men.

"How is she?" Jack said loading his gun.

"She said he hasn't harmed her. And he better not have." Tony sighed. He began to load his own gun and felt the rage in him growing. If he saw one scratch on her, he knew he would have a hard time holding back from shooting the man.

"Look Tony I know I've said some things about her to you that were uncalled for and-" Tony turned to give his full attention. He had never seen Jack Bauer, nervous. "I'm sorry. And-" Jack shifted his gaze and cleared his throat, "I guess in a way I've been jealous." This caught Tony off guard.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"That you have found someone. Someone that not only understands the job but someone you can trust. And someone that you can eventually, even though I am pretty sure you already do, but someone you can love. After Nina, and after Teri was killed I don't know if I can do what you are doing. Moving on. But I admire and envy you."

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it but trust me when I say you can move on Jack, doesn't mean Teri will mean less to you. If you want my advice, call Kate because you never know." Jack nodded. He was about to say something when a yell came out, and Vargas came toward them.

"Alright, we have sight of Goetzl." He informed. Tony and Jack gave each other a nod. This was it.

"Three Hummers." Informed one of the men.

"Alright get ready men and remember to leave him to me." Vargas ordered. Everyone ran to their positions.

* * *

Goetzl held Michelle close to him, gun ready at her side. As they arrived on site Michelle's heart leaped for joy at seeing Tony and Jack. But what caught her eye was the men they were with. None of them looked like the familiar C.T.U tactical appearance.

"Well, I'll be damned." Goetzl muttered his face lighting up. They pulled up and slowly his men got out of the cars and into position guns ready. Jack silently counted them, they were evenly matched.

"Goetzl show yourself you bastard!" Jack yelled.

"Time to go beautiful." Goetzl pulled Michelle out with him. She immediately locked eyes with Tony. His breath hitched at the sight of her. He looked her body over intently checking to make sure she was as well as she said she was. And besides the tiredness and fear in her eyes she was fine.

"We get Vargas, you get your agent!" Goetzl yelled. Jack nodded then turned to Vargas who just smirked, clearly enjoying the game. He held up his hands in surrender and allowed Jack to push him to the front. Goetzl did the same with Michelle, and soon both sides gave up their trading card. Michelle walked past Vargas who winked at her. Both men on either side let out whistles as she walked past them, causing Tony to restrain himself from shooting every single one of them. Time to seem to slow down the closer Michelle got to Tony and the closer Vargas got to Goetzl. But eventually Tony looked toward Jack who nodded.

"Now!" Jack yelled. Tony immediately grabbed Michelle from the remaining distance and placed her behind him as he led her to the back of one of the Yukons, covering her body with his. Then shots began to fire. Both sides began firing the numbers quickly decreasing. Goetzl with the lead killed Vargas men easily. Leaving only Vargas and him standing. Goetzl kept his gun trained on Vargas. Their eyes never wavering from one another, trying to size the other one up. Vargas quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it back at Goetzl.

"I wouldn't test me, my friend." Vargas threatened. Goetzl just laughed,

"Your head would sell enough to last a million lifetimes." Just as Goetzl was about to shoot, two shots rang out. And then both fell to the ground. Tony and Michelle peered out from behind their coverage and then looked to Jack,

"Jack?" Michelle looked at Jack who just shook his head and pointed to the roof of one of the buildings. And there were two snipers. Just then C.T.U tactical and L.A. P.D came out and began to take over. Michelle looked at Tony and instead of answering her questionable look he pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back securing herself into his embrace. He pulled back long enough to push the curls out of her face,

"Are you alright." All she could do was give a nod. He pulled her back in for a kiss, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of her up against him. A feeling he thought he would never experience again. They eventually pulled apart, but he held her close, constantly touching her cheeks, her hands, anything to remain some sort of contact.

"But how?" Michelle asked clearly confused by the whole situation. Tony chuckled,

"I'll explain everything later. But first, we have to get you to medical." Tony sighed then pulled Michelle into his embrace. Michelle relented, feeling the effects of the day wear on her. Tony kissed the side of her face, then he saw Jack peering at them while talking to Baker. He gave him a small smile then turned stoic. Tony laughed internally, then continued to hold the woman that held him back just as tight.

 **A/N: I will be posting at the very least every Monday. I have more chapters in mind. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have always loved how Michelle was able to defend herself, and trust me I will stick to it, but I also can't help a little damsel in distress here and there. Please read and review!**

Michelle was being checked by medical while Tony and Jack dealt with Goetzl.

"Come on Goetzl. Where are your bombs? It will make your life a whole lot easier." Jack pressured. Goetzl smiled and shook his head,

"Think again Bauer." Tony was watching Jack interrogate him. He was told directly from the White House to do 'whatever means necessary' and he knew Jack received a thrill from that, and normally Tony would too but his mind was elsewhere.

"Well, Miss Dessler. You are good to go just make sure to drink plenty of fluids. As you are dehydrated. And make sure to come in to see us tomorrow. We want to make sure what he injected you with is out of your system." The medic instructed handing Michelle a few water bottles. She nodded and gave thanks then allowed her eyes to close for a moment feeling the relief and ability to breathe catch up with her.

"Hey." She opened her eyes to find Tony standing in front of her.

"Hey you." She smiled weakly, she took the sight of him in, thankful that she was alive to see him again.

"What did they say."

"Besides a few cuts, dehydration and the last effects of the sodium panthenol, I am good to go."

"Good." There was silence between them, Tony looked hesitant, he mouthed words that couldn't come out.

"What is it?"

"We got Goetzl. Jack is interrogating him now about the locations of the bombs so we should have those soon."

"And the systems?"

"Ryan is sending a team of techs to Goetzls hideout. And from there they will shut down his systems."

"And Vargas?"

"Collateral damage." She nodded, "Listen, Michelle, we have this under control. Why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to head back to C.T.U. I have to call the White House and let them know what happened and then do my debrief." Tony sighed, the adrenaline was finally subsiding and he could tell how little energy he had. He could only imagine how Michelle must be feeling.

"Let me go with you." Michelle suggested hopefully.

"Michelle-" Tony began but he could see Michelle's breathing quicken.

"Please Tony. I don't- I don't want to go home. Not yet. Not when I can help. I am not ready to be by myself yet." Her voice cracked. She didn't want to seem weak but it was all becoming too much for her. Tony knew that look, it was the same look she gave him when she fell apart in his arms in the hallway. He pulled her into his arms holding her as tight as he could. He kissed the sighed of her head and shushed her gently.

"It's alright. You're right I am sorry." He gave her a kiss everywhere he could then he pulled away to look her directly in the eyes. "How about this, we will both head to C.T.U. then while I am on the phone with the White House, you can do you debrief, then I will do mine after. And then once we are all done we can head back to my place. Alright?" He had hoped it wasn't too forward and she wouldn't take it the wrong way. But the smile in her eyes told him otherwise.

* * *

The phone call with the White House could not have gone on any longer, Tony's head felt as if it might burst. He noticed halfway through his call Michelle had returned from debriefing and was working on something at her station. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to do. He knew that this last week was draining for both of them and after much debate with Ryan he got gotten them two weeks off once they were both done with tying up loose ends. Knowing that they would have two weeks off to figure out not only where they stood but to finally grieve was making Tony anxious enough to get done with everything already. He watched Michelle closely to see how she was truly feeling and besides the stretching and yawning she seemed fine. Nonetheless, he wanted to talk to her one on one. He dialed her station,

"Dessler."

"Hey, it's me. Can you come up here for a second?"

"Yeah." She walked up the stairs hoping that she looked fine. But in reality, her head was spinning. She felt with each step she took was a hurdle, and the ground below her kept moving. She held onto the railing as she climbed up to his office, trying to gulp down any indication that she did in fact need to go home. She walked into his office and slowly closed the door behind her holding on to the handle a little longer than normal to steady herself. Tony noticed immediately, taking two strides to come to her side and help steady her over to the couch.

"You need to go home Michelle."

"I am fine. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well I just got off the phone with the White House, they were happy about the turnout and now I have to go do my debrief." He watched as Michelle's gaze began to falter, he placed a hand behind her neck holding her head steady, "Sweetheart, why don't you lay down here. I'll go do my debrief and come and get you when I am done."

"Okay." She was too exhausted to argue. She allowed Tony to lay her down gently. Relishing in the feeling of him taking care of her. Now Michelle knew she was strong and independent. She never needed someone, much less her boyfriend to take baby her. But with Tony it was different. She knew that he respected her independence and valued her ability to take down a terrorist on her own, but she also knew when he was like this he was doing it for her own good. She had been known to work herself too much, even in college. She was active in many organizations, worked part time, kept up her grades and enrolled in the max units. It thrilled her. But while through most of her life, there wasn't really anyone besides her family and her college best friend that knew how to pull her away, she had no one. Until Tony. And even then she didn't have to say anything, he just knew. He knew, even just after a day of meeting her. Now here she was allowing a man to give her a little TLC and enjoyed feeling his fingers push her curls out of her face. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her in worry, "What is it?"

"It's nothing. You need to rest." She nodded. She knew they would talk about it later. She fought to give Tony a smile, when exhaustion crept up on her and she fell asleep instantly. Tony watched for a few more minutes, relieved that she fell asleep quickly without a fight. He then placed a kiss on her forehead before heading off to complete his debrief.

* * *

Jack was drained. He was glad that everything was calm once again but he was drained. He walked into C.T.U. receiving a couple 'thank you' and 'congratulations' but he didn't acknowledge any of them. He needed to change and go home. He hadn't seen Kim in a while. And he suddenly felt the desire to call Kate. As he walked through the main floor he looked up to see Tony's lights off. Thinking nothing of it he noticed Chappelle talking to an analyst,

"Ryan!" He turned to him, "Where's Tony?"

"I don't know, in his office? I am not here to babysit him." Ryan snapped.

"Okay, thanks." Jack said. He didn't take Ryan's tone to heart, in fact, he didn't take much of anything to heart, but Ryan's slumped shoulders said otherwise.

"Jack. Look I'm sorry. It's been a long day." Ryan apologized. Jack nodded, taken slightly back,

"Don't worry about it."

"And Jack." Ryan seemed to have trouble saying the next few words, "You did good." Jack smiled then made his way up to Tony's office. He knocked gently,

"Tony?" Then he saw Michelle sleeping on the couch and he smiled. She looked so peaceful,

"Jack?" He turned around to see Tony at the top of the stairs looking at him in confusion. Jack slowly closed the door then turned to him,

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping. Until I saw Michelle."

"She still asleep?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed relieved, at least she was getting some rest.

"Good. Well did you need something?"

"Yeah- I just wanted to let you know we got the locations out of Goetzl. You know five fingers later. And bomb squads are at the locations defusing them."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, and they managed to pull the plug on his illegal trading site so Goetzl will be getting medical treatment then he is going to Guantanamo."

"Well, it's been a long day. Couldn't have ended with a better result." Jack nodded. An awkward pause was born as both men decided on what to say next, Jack broke the silence, he knew he needed to,

"Look Tony- I wanted to apologize for putting Michelle out in the field. If I hadn't she wouldn't have been kidnapped-"

"Look it happened. I know I shouldn't let my personal feelings for her cloud my judgment. And considering how stubborn she is I know this won't be the first time she will go out in the field. I guess I just have to in some crazy way get used to it." Tony slightly chuckled hoping to relieve some tension.

"Yeah, you're right." Jack smirked back.

"Well, I am going to take her home. I will see you in two weeks."

"Okay and Tony-" Tony turned stopping with the door slightly ajar, "I am happy for you both."

"Thanks, you take care. Don't go killing anymore people now." They both laughed.

"Alright later."

Tony gently opened the door hoping not to disturb her but then to his surprise she was staring back at him. Color in her face returning to his delight,

"Hey." He softly asked. Making his way to her slowly,

"Hi." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He brushed her cheeks with his fingertips, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"Better." Michelle relished in the gentle contact he was providing.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, can you stand on your own?"

"I think so." She attempted to stand with Tony close to her. Luckily so, for her knees began to give out, she instantly reached for Tony.

"Don't worry I got you." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile, he returned it with his signature Almeida smile, that he was told in college, was the smile that would get all the girls. She blushed under his stare. He began to help her down the stairs not giving a care to the looks he for sure knew were heading their way.

* * *

Tony opened the door and ushered Michelle in first. She took everything in. It was your typical guy apartment though a lot cleaner and organized than most.

"Did you want anything?" He asked closing the door behind her. She shook her head, "Well than make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." He went to a room at the end of the hall leaving her alone. She took a deep breath unable to believe she was really truly in his apartment. She began taking off her shoes enjoying the pressure off her feet just in time for Tony to come back in. He was dressed in a Cubs shirt and sweats that hung low on his hips, his hair messed up from the quick change. He gave her a smile before offering her the clothes in his hands. "They are the smallest I could find." He blushed. Michelle inspected them until she came across the sweats. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Victoria Secret Pink?" She had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, those are my sisters. She left them here last time she visited. She's pretty tiny so they should fit."

"Thank you Tony."

"Look if you want to shower everything you need is in there and you can use whatever."

"Okay."

"I am going to start making us something to eat." Michelle smiled, just realizing how hungry she was. She headed toward the bathroom, happy to hear Tony humming some song, and found it rather comforting knowing that he was nearby.

Michelle came into the kitchen feeling more alive than ever. She watched as Tony was making some sort of soup with meat. She smiled, somehow this all felt natural to her. As if she could see them coming home from a long day, sharing a glass of wine while complaining about something stupid that happened at work and by the end of the night they would end up cuddled on the sofa, while he watched the Cubs play and she would just sit there confused the entire game but enjoying the feeling of him against her. Tony felt her presence and turned around to find her beautiful smile on her face,

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"You cook?"

"Alright, I have to confess something before we go any further." He looked at her in worry, "I can't cook." He let out a hearty laugh only earning him a glare from her.

"Michelle." He kept laughing, she placed her hands on her hips ready to defend herself,

"If you want to end things now I understand." She teased. He shook his head rapidly,

"Never." He pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms around her waist. "This just means I get to spoil you more." He kissed her nose.

"Well, there's got to be something the great Almeida can't do."

"Nope. Nothing." Tony pretended to think.

"You're lying." Michelle raised an eyebrow. Could she have found the perfect man?

"Well if we are being completely honest." Tony hesitantly began, he didn't know if he should say it.

"Go on."

"I'm afraid of balloons." He closed his eyes waiting for her to laugh but after a few seconds he peeked one eye open and saw she looked at him confused,

"Balloons?"

"Yeah." He winced, still no laugh.

"Why?" She was genuinely curious.

"Well for one thing I don't like the sound of them popping. It just- I don't know makes me uneasy."

"And?"

"And, when I was around nine or ten years old my two older brothers and my little sister wanted to see the movie IT. My parents were gone that night for a parent teacher meeting so naturally, the older kids wanted to scare the little ones. So in order to prove myself I let them convince me into watching it. And let's just say, I came out the only one traumatized. No one else was bothered by it, including my little sister. They still tease me about it to this day."

"You poor thing." Michelle smiled, she reached out to touch his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off though he was happy that she didn't find it stupid. Unlike other girlfriends in the past who had been laughing at him for a few minutes by now.

"So you're saying if some terrorists had me hostage and the only thing separating between you and me were balloons you would-" Michelle tested,

"You're on your own." Michelle's jaw dropped. Tony laughed, loving the reaction.

"Tony!"

"I'm just kidding. Of course, I would come after you. Don't ever doubt I wouldn't come to save you." The ding of the timer had them pull apart. "Let's eat."

They had just finished eating and now sitting on the sofa stomachs stuffed. Michelle watched as Tony put some comedy show on, both knew they weren't really watching. She knew they had to talk about what had happened with Goetzl. The conversation they've had over dinner was light-hearted and comical, both trying to avoid the topic.

"What's wrong Michelle?" She looked at Tony who was gazing at her in concern. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings long from him,

"We have to talk about Goetzl and what happened."

"Why? You are alive and safe. What else is there?"

"Tony do you want a relationship with me?"

"Why even ask a silly question like that. Of course, I do." Then his confident demeanor changed, "Do you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I do, but if we are going to be working together and dating, C.T.U. isn't going to like either of us being protective over one another. They might separate us." Her eyes widened in fear. She didn't like the thought of not working with Tony, even before there was any real attraction they always had mutual respect for one another. They were in sync.

"They wouldn't do that Michelle." He assured, though he wouldn't admit, he had those same fears himself.

"How do you know?"

"Because I would do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, alright?"

"We still have to talk about it." She took a deep breath choosing her words slowly, "I read Jack's debrief. And how you were acting through the whole thing." Tony groaned, he hated Jack once again.

"Michelle don't worry about it."

"Chappelle told me what happened to Tony. You were going to go against the White House orders just to get me back."

"Michelle-"

"What if it hadn't gone the way you and Jack planned? You could have been arrested!"

"Michelle-"

"How do you think I would feel if that had happened to you? Or if those bombs had gone off-"

"How do you think I felt, seeing you on that monitor knowing Goetzl could kill you any second? Hmm. How do you think I felt when Chappelle told me that they weren't going to try and save you? They were just going to let you die, Michelle. I wasn't going to allow that. Not while I was still alive."

"Tony-" Michelle knew that it was an impossible choice. And that if she had been sacrificed she would have understood, she did sign on for that possible result, but it still hurt knowing that her time with Tony would have ended before it really begun.

"Michelle, I don't know what the future holds for us. Or if we will one day get married and have kids, or if this is just a short term thing. But I know that my feelings are strong enough for you that I couldn't just stand back and let everyone talk about you as if you were nothing." He took a deep breath, needing to collect himself, "There is a lot about this world I don't know. I don't know what tomorrow brings. But if I learned anything from the day of the bomb it is that life's too short. And you can have everything taken away from you in the blink of an eye. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

"Tony-"

"I got a glimpse of what the future could bring when you asked me out. When you kissed me. And I wasn't just going to throw all that away. Never."

"Tony, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you still want to give us a try. I know it will be difficult and I know there will be people that don't want us together. But I want you, and as long as you want me, that is all that matters."

"I want more than anything to have a future with you, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You will still allow me to do my job. I don't want to have to feel bad about doing it. And I need you there to support me and protect me, but still, trust I can do it."

"I do trust you but-" The look in her eyes made him stop, "Alright I promise I will try, but that doesn't mean I am going not stop protecting you."

"I would never want you to." They smiled like young teenagers finally admitting they liked one another. Comfortable silence followed both of them lost in their thoughts and in the moment. Tony knew as he was holding Michelle that it was the best natural feeling in the world. He never wanted it to stop. And as much as he knew they should have talked about Goetzl, he was more than happy to just hold her and move on from it all. Finally, after giving it much thought he felt the nerves form inside him and he took a deep breath, then shifted himself so he could look at her,

"Michelle?" She turned to look up at him, worried about the sudden change of tone in his voice, "Would you go on a date with me?" She smiled then gave a confused look,

"What?"

"I want to do all of this properly, after everything we have both been through. I want to take you out on a date. And not one here at my apartment or at work. But on a real date, where you dress up to the nine and I pay for everything hoping by the end I get some." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tony!" She slapped him playfully, giggling in response.

"I'm just kidding, well unless you don't mind."

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good. But for now, both of us still need to recover. You have been through enough and my leg still hurts from Jack's push, so how about friday?"

"Friday it is." Michelle smiled, the look on Tony's face of pure satisfaction and triumph made her all the more eager to see the non-work side of him.

"Good."

"Now in the meantime what should we do now?" Tony thought for a moment, he knew they should probably talk about what had happened,

"Did you still want to talk about Goetzl?" Michelle surprised him by shaking her head,

"No. You are right. I am here alive and safe, I'd rather just talk and cuddle." She shimmied her way closer to him and adjusted herself against him, weaving her legs along with his. He smiled resting his chin on top of her head,

"I'd love that." He gave a quick kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the woman he loved in his arms, alive and safe.

* * *

Michelle was anxious for her date with Tony. She wasn't sure why since they have spent everyday that week sleeping at one another's places. They hadn't been intimate yet, both still getting used to one another and the motions of their relationship. But if Michelle were honest with herself she didn't know what she would do if she had to wait any longer. She was attracted to this man on every level and each time it seemed as if he was going to take it to the next level he stopped. Now she knew better than to push him, considering how his last relationship ended but she also couldn't help but hope he would let go for tonight. She inspected her dress and makeup one last time before the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door only to see Danny with Carrie on his arm.

"Hey, little sister."

"Danny. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing since you have returned my calls."

"I've been busy. Look what are you doing here and why is she here?" Michelle shifted her gaze toward Carrie who wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulders as if making some sort of a statement.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, Danny and I are together again." Carrie answered smiling, Michelle felt disgusted.

"I didn't ask you I asked him." Michelle shot back.

"Wait. Why are you all dressed up are you going out on a date?" Danny asked looking her up and down,

"Ah who's the mystery man?" Carrie questioned, arms crossed, a smug look on her face,

"Stay out of my business Carrie." Michelle was holding back every ounce of willpower not to snap.

"Look if you don't want us here that's fine." Danny held up his hands defensively, Michelle rolled her eyes, 'typical'.

"You are welcomed, she on the other hand is not." Michelle glared at Carrie.

"What is it with you? You are never happy with anything I do. You act as if I'm a big screw up." Danny bursted out, his voice raising, Michelle at that moment could smell a hint of alcohol.

"Look Danny we can talk about this later, please?" Michelle begged, she didn't want to deal with this now, she just wanted to go on her date and enjoy the day.

"What? So you can go on your date and live your perfect life? You know why I never go home? Because it's always Michelle this and Michelle that. And Michelle saved the world again. You know dad won't even look at me." Danny shoved his hands in his pockets swaying side to side with each word. Carrie looked at Michelle, they shared for a quick moment the same worried look.

"You came into their anniversary party drunk and tried to fight him." Michelle reminded, as if he could forget. She dreaded that day, the look on her parent's face as their son fell apart in front of everyone.

"You better watch it sister." Danny threatened moving in closer to her, Michelle felt herself back up against her door.

"Danny, let's go." Carrie suggested even she was getting nervous. She reached out to try and hold him back by the arm,

"No. I just want to talk to my sister." He stepped closer to Michelle ignoring Carries attempts to hold him back.

"Danny you know what. I'm not sorry of how your life has been. You made all the mistakes. Mom, Dad and I all tried to help you. Even Justine tried to help you but you weren't a good role model for your children. So in the end this is all your fault. I am tired of coming to help you, when you just are stuck on repeat. I don't want to deal with it anymore. I want you to stay out of my life, so go before I call the police." Michelle threatened. Her last straw was broken, something in Danny snapped. He had never been talked to like that by anyone much less his sister. And he wasn't going to be talked to like that by anyone. He then rose his fist aiming for Michelle, Michelle instinctively closed her eyes when she heard Danny yell out a 'what the hell'. She opened her eye to see Tony with flowers in one hand and Danny's fist in another. Tony's expression of concern mixed with hatred.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened. Carries eyes went wide, connecting the dots. Danny was livid, Tony moved himself in front of Michelle. "You alright?"

"Wait. You are the guy that had security take me away." He then looked to Michelle, "You're going on a date with him?" Michelle nodded. Then his eyes landed on Tony and stepped toward him. "You're using my sister aren't you?"

"I am here to spend time with Michelle." He then turned to her, ignoring Danny's words spilling out of his mouth, "You ready?" She nodded. He could tell she just wanted to get out of there. He held out his hand for her, as she was about to take it Danny got in between them. Tony's patience was wearing thin.

"Listen to me very closely-" Danny began, "I know your type. Rich, good looking, thinks he can get whatever woman passes him by, government type, well if you think just for one second that you can-."

"Michelle can defend herself." Tony then went to step toward Michelle but Danny stopped him again,

"You better not do anything to her." Tony gently shoved Danny aside and took Michelle's hand. She went with him, but as she passed by Carrie they exchanged looks.

"Guess you are the new Nina Myers." Carrie whispered. Michelle felt anger fill her, but not for the implication that Carrie was bringing to her, but for Tony. She wanted so badly to protect him from the rumors that will be spreading pretty quickly and Carrie was someone she was on thin ice with. They finally made it to the car without speaking much. As Tony drove they each were lost in their own thoughts. Tony wanted to put Danny in his place. Having a sister of his own, he never would think to raise a hand to her. Nor to any women in general, so for Danny to even come close to hurting Michelle physically sent Tony into hysteria. Michelle, on the other hand, felt the guilt, she wouldn't blame Tony if he never wanted to take her on another date after this. There was just always something that got between them lately. And she knew Tony could get any other woman, so why would he want to get himself involved with someone with an unsteady family and problems. Tony looked at Michelle and sighed, he reached out for her hand and gently took it.

"You okay?"

"No."

"I know."

"I just-" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to save him the trouble for ending things, she knew she had to be the one to start it, "I understand if you don't want to continue to pursue this after what-"

"Woah Woah Woah Michelle." Tony immediately dropped his hand from hers and pulled into an empty parking lot. Once parked he looked at her, and the look on his face shocked her, it wasn't of relief or gratitude but of pure terror and disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I understand if you don't want to be with someone that has a messed up family and problems. And I don't want people to start bringing up Nina because of me, I don't want them to treat you badly because of me." Michelle watched as Tony's expression turned to sympathy.

"Michelle stop. I am not dating your brother. I have no interest in him except to make sure he doesn't hurt you. I only have an interest in you. I am dating you. Only you. And I don't give a damn about what anyone says. I knew from the moment I started having feelings for you that Nina would be brought up and I am fine with that. Sure it will sting a little, but I know you aren't Nina. And you aren't Nina, so that's all that matters. Didn't anything I said last night mean anything to you?"

"It did. I just want to make things easier for you Tony. You mean too much to me to see you get hurt."

"Michelle." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, You are so beautiful, and I am not just speaking physically. You have so much heart to you. But trust me I am a big boy I can take care of myself. Now let's forget about all this for now and just focus on the day. And the date I should have asked you out on after your interview." Michelle blushed. She knew she was just being paranoid. Tony was sincere, he wasn't going to tell her stuff just to placate her, he was genuine. And the fact that she was going to be going on this date with Tony made her toes curl. This was really happening. He began the car again and continued driving to the location. Both of their nerves returned, but not because of what was the unknown but what could happen. A future.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **As always Read, Review & Enjoy!**

They were seated at the restaurant he had heard from some co-workers giving it a thumbs up. Music played softly in the background as they decided on what to order. Before they knew it their order had arrived and they naturally exchanged parts of their food as if they had been together for years. The conversation flowed easily avoiding the topic of work at all costs. As Tony would make Michelle laugh he would think back to all the times he could have and should have asked her out. He knew he would forever kick himself for not having done it sooner, but he was glad that she had made the first move.

Michelle was having an amazing time. She was worried it was going to be awkward since they hadn't been alone together much outside of the break room at work since this past week. And even then they hadn't spoken much, more of attending funerals and finding unspoken comfort in one another. They each had their share of emotional breakdowns, Michelle more than Tony but she knew at some point he was going to break. She had just hoped that she was there to be able to help him through it, just as he had been for her. Just as he had always been for her. As she got to know him she discovered a few things about him that made her heartache. In the past, she could tell Nina really had an effect on him whether he would care to admit it or not. Not just trust issues, but also confidence issues. From someone that didn't know Tony, they would have thought he had it all together. He was calm, collected, direct, everything needed in a good leader. But she could tell he was always the one that would care for the other person, and not being cared for. Michelle never met Nina in person but if she ever did she didn't know what she would say to the woman. As Tony shared a story relating to his siblings and him attending their first baseball game and his eyes lighting up, Michelle knew what she would have said to Nina. She would have said 'thank you' because in some odd way, if Nina had not done what she did, Michelle may never have had a chance with Tony. And that thought alone made Michelle frown just a tad. Tony instantly stopped his story and took her hand,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh? About what?"

"Don't worry about it, besides it doesn't matter."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"Positive. So the Cubs were losing?" And she chuckled as he began to explain the stupid calls the umpires made, and the lack of participation in the outfield and Michelle never felt more happy, than to see Tony happy. As the laughter from Tony's story subsided Michelle noticed a bit of sauce on the side of his mouth. Without thinking she reached to wipe it away. Tony allowed it but when she began to pull away he gently held her hand in place. Their eyes shared an intensity that nothing could break it. He gently placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She moaned. It was very faint and no one could hear it. But Tony did and his eyes darkened. Tony was brought up as a gentleman but the moment he heard the woman in front of him moan because of something he did. His desire took over. And he wanted her. Michelle must have read his mind for before either of them said another word the check was paid for and they were speeding back to his place.

Tony led Michelle in, closing the door and locking it behind her. Trying to buy himself some time to collect himself. Michelle watched as Tony looked at her uneasy,

"What is it?"

"I want you." He admitted than paused, "Very, very badly."

"Then what's stopping you?" Michelle smiled moving closer to him, but he took a step back. She frowned, she was confused. Based on his previous behavior during the week she for sure thought he would have had her against the wall by now. He ran his fingers through his hair then scratched the side of his face.

"I want you to know that I didn't love her." His voice hitched. Michelle knew at that moment the dam had broken for him, "And that I didn't know what she was capable of. When I found out she was-y'know, I was angry and upset and felt completely stupid. Then when she killed Jack's wife-" Tears began to form in his eyes and Michelle had to fight herself from reaching out to him. "When she killed Jack's wife I wanted to kill her. Not for being a traitor but for killing someone that wasn't only innocent. But had gone through all that shit, protected her daughter, wanted nothing but to end the day with her family safe. And she was taken away from them. Teri Bauer shouldn't have died. And now Kim has to live the rest of her life without a mother. Jack lost the one woman I know for sure he will ever truly. I never understood even close to what that could feel like until you. Until the Goetzl case. Now the thought of losing you, even just if this relationship doesn't work out, scares me. It scares the hell out of me. I promised myself never again. But I don't regret us taking the next step." He quickly added. Michelle was in awe of this side of him. A side that so rarely is seen by anyone, his vulnerable side.

"I know Tony. I know."

"Michelle I love you. And I know I have said it all before but I know if we got further than we ever have tonight than I never want you to think that I am using you. Those words Danny said to me, hurt. But not because he said them, but because people will think that. And I don't want anyone talking about you like that. Not when they don't know how amazing you are."

"Tony I-"

"It will never be just sex, Michelle. Not with you. If we go past the line tonight, I want to make love to you. I want to show you, how you should be treated. To give you everything you want and more. To feel that connection that most people desire. I am beyond attracted to you in every way. And I want to show it to you. But just know I can't go back." Michelle placed a finger to his lips to silence him, Tony instantly saw the desire in her eyes and his knees buckled slightly.

"Nina does not define you, Tony. Not at all. I fell in love with you for you. And I will forever want you. I can honestly tell you now, that you are it for me.." Tony's ears perked up. He checked Michelle's eyes and he saw nothing but certainty. The next few words sent Tony over the edge, she leaned in close to him and whispered, "Make love to me Tony, please." And that was all Tony needed. He needed her, okay, to give her everything she wanted and deserved. He flushed his lips against her, much like she had when they first kissed and it made both of them for a split second feel as if they were back in the hallway only this time there was no one around that could stop them. The world was no longer yearning for their attention. They could give each other whatever they wanted, and they had all the time in the world. Tony began to lead Michelle to the bedroom, their lips never leaving one another. And by the time they were at the door of his bedroom, he pulled away. He tucked a curl behind her ear and looked at her. He was still in awe of how beautiful she truly was. He looked into her eyes, they were beautiful. Her lips, beautiful. He placed a gentle kiss on them as if to claim them once again. Her cheeks, adorable as they blushed under his touch. Her hair, outrageously beautiful. Michelle noticed him glancing at her intently stopping at her hair and she decided to give him a show. She pulled out the hair tie that was securing her thick curls in place. Instantly the curls broke free and bounced along her shoulders. Tony took in the new sight before him, he had never seen her curls down. And Tony never would have called himself a 'hair' type man, but now, he was all about the curls. He ran his fingers through them getting lost with the sensation of each curls wrapping themselves around his fingers. He had just about lost it, and before she knew it he surprised her by picking her up in his arms. She laughed out loud, her breath taken away for a split second. He smiled at the response than carried her the rest of the distance to his bed. He gently laid her down and reached over to turn on the lamp on the side of the table.

"Tony." Michelle breathed. She was in awe of him. She would never have thought her crush on him would have led to this. Now here she was with the man of her dreams about to make love. She wouldn't admit but she was becoming anxious. She had been dreaming about the moment for a long time, and now that he was right there with only a few garments separating them she began to get frustrated. Tony knew that look Michelle was giving and he couldn't help but chuckle. He was going to tease her. He knew she had been wanting it as bad as he did, but he wanted it to be perfect. She deserves nothing less. He began kissing the side of her neck then slowly made his way down to her collarbone. She shuddered under his lips, goosebumps began to rise. He then slowly made his way with his hands down to the bottom of her dress. He rolled up the dress but got caught. Damn tight dresses. Michelle giggled than helped him with the remainder. Tony took off his own pants as she finished up then started with his top. Michelle stopped him, she had always wanted to remove his shirt. This shirt in particular. It was one of his dress shirts, buttons down the front, the burgundy made his tan skin pop. Her fingers traced along the buttons and slowly one by one began to unbutton. Soon his chest was exposed and Michelle felt her breathing hitch. He was in shape. And she appreciated it. She ran her fingers along his pectorals and the hair along his chest. Then she slowly pushed the arms past his shoulders, she watched as he did the rest and soon he was half-naked on top of her. Her eyes raked over him and he felt a sudden change in confidence. Michelle was appreciating him and he never felt more confident. The woman of his dreams wanted him. Was touching him, was underneath him. He wished he could scream it to the rooftops. This woman was going to kill him, but at least he would die a happy man.

"Michelle. I-" Michelle placed a hand against his mouth. She read his mind, they needed to have one another now. And she pulled him in for a deep kiss. A kiss that would begin a moment that would change the rest of their lives.

* * *

They awoke to Tony's cell phone ringing. Tony woke first goaning, he prayed it would not be C.T.U., they had another week off, he didn't want to deal with that world now.

"Almeida." He answered. Then watched as Michelle shifted closer to him, he smiled, he was already hating whoever was on the other line,

"Tony it's Jack." Tony had to fight a groan. Now he really hated Jack Bauer.

"Please tell me I am not needed at C.T.U. now."

"No, actually I was just wondering if-if you wanted to go with Kate and I to lunch today?" This caught Tony's attention. A date? With the intimidating Jack Bauer.

"Oh. Um-yeah, that could work. What time?"

"Thinking around 12:30? Bring Michelle, Kate wants to meet her."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great, I'll text the details, thanks."

"Yeah."Tony hung up still processing if the call was real or not.

"You have to go?" Michelle asked removing her head from underneath the pillow.

"No um- Jack invited us to go to lunch with him and Kate." She brushed her hair off her eyes to look at him seeing if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Oh? Like a double date?"

"Yeah, I don't think Jack and I have ever done this before."

"Two federal agents going on a double date. How cute." Michelle teased, earning herself a playful slap on the thigh. She snuggled herself closer enjoying the feeling of Tony grazing his fingers along her arm. He gave her forehead a quick kiss and both let out a deep sigh. They were content. Both thinking of the last few hours of lovemaking and the newly found resolutions. Tony knew that she was the one. The one, he laughed inside. Thinking back to himself in college he wouldn't have imagined himself as a settling down type of man. Sure he wanted family and kids eventually but he didn't think he would find someone so compatible so soon. Now as he held Michelle in his arms, he couldn't imagine anyone else in the spot. They both could stay like this forever.

"So I am assuming Jack knows about us." Michelle voiced after some silence. Tony nodded against her,

"Yeah, more or less." Michelle seemed to take in the information,

"And how did he react?"

"Well, it was during the Goetzl case. And let's just say I didn't hide my emotions very well." Tony winced thinking back to the memories he was trying desperately to forget.

"You are so chivalrous." Michelle teased, Tony rolled his eyes then pulled her closer, wrapping a leg across her.

"I can't let them hurt my girl." He began placing kisses along her neck, he felt her squirm so he intensified the kisses. She felt like putty in his arms.

"I will need to get a change of clothes before we meet up with them."

"I don't know I am pretty sure I like what you are wearing now." He looked at her naked form up and down. She gave his arm a slap and playfully slapped his arm before shimmering her way out of his grasp. She rose searching for her clothes, laughing to herself at seeing them thrown all over the floor. She could feel Tony's eyes on her and she looked over her shoulder.

"If you really want me to go out like this, naked. Then I will." At that Tony's eyes darkened and he was at her side in seconds.

"No. No one else is able to see you like this." He wrapped his arms around her body dropping kisses all over. "Now, let's take a shower and then I will bring you to your place before we head to the place. Jack just texted me the location." They hopped into the shower and quickly headed to Michelle's place for her to get ready. After twenty minutes they were headed to a small diner not too far away. They were the first to arrive and had ordered by the time Jack and Kate had arrived. Greetings were made and everyone fell into a comfortable silence. Michelle knew Tony and Jack were close in terms of working together and trust, but outside of the office, they looked as if they barely knew one another. Michelle shared a look with Kate who seemed to share the same idea,

"So Michelle, you work with Tony?"

"Yeah." Michelle smiled looking at Tony, who grinned back before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So you were there the day of the bomb?" Kate asked slowly,  
"Yeah. Yeah, I was." Michelle's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry about it all, I couldn't even imagine." Kate sympathized. Tony placed his hand on Michelle's and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"It's alright, we are slowly moving on, day by day. Just gives us another reason to do what we do." Tony nodded in agreement, Jack smiled briefly. Kate smiled and looked at the way they looked at one another. She could see it. She could see the love. She glanced briefly at Jack. She didn't know what would become of them, but she hoped whether it was with her or someone else she hoped that Jack would be able to look at someone like that.

"So is that where you and Tony met?"

"Yeah, he actually interviewed me with Mason." Michelle smiled thinking of the memory.

"Wow, and did you know from then that you wanted to be with him?" Kate as intrigued, call her a hopeless romantic, she always loved hearing how couples met.

"I was attracted to him, but it wasn't till I accidentally hugged him once he told me I got the position that I really began feeling things. Then it just kind of came from there." Tony glanced and Jack and both of them rolled their eyes. Women.

"That's so sweet. Well, you guys look good together. And I am glad Jack has you two. Doesn't seem like he has very many people to trust in that job." Kate said placing her hand on Jacks' thigh, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"They just don't know how I work. They do." Was all he said before taking a bite of his fries.

"That and you scare everyone that doesn't know you very well." Tony added. Jack looked at him in mock surprise.

"That's not true!" He defended, everyone laughed.

"Come on Jack. The infamous Bauer, they have a photo of you during field training, saying this is who you got to try and beat." Michelle added, Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lying." Michelle and Tony shook their heads, Jack chuckled. Kate watched Jack and smiled, she hadn't seen him smile too much but it was nice to see it. They continued on with their meal enjoying jumping from topic to topic. Someone would be as a group, sometimes the women would discuss topic the men found mind numbing and they would talk about some sports gossip. Overall both couples were enjoying their time. Finally, it had come time for Kate and Jack to leave, and goodbyes were said. Soon Tony lead Michelle out of the diner and along the sidewalk wrapping an arm around her. They continued to talk about random things until Michelle would find a store that she would want to go in and see. Tony accompanied her, knowing that if it were any other woman he would have dreaded window shopping, but with Michelle, they could do anything and he would have enjoyed it. The rest of the day was spent enjoying one another's company. Finally, once it became evening, Tony suggested they head back to his place after she picks up a few things from hers. She agreed. They were on their way to her place when her cell rang,

"Dessler." She groaned. Tony couldn't tell who was on the other line but he knew it wasn't work. And by the sudden change in her attitude, he figured it had to be Danny. The conversation didn't last long for she closed her phone in annoyance,

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Danny. Apparently, he is on his way to my apartment. He and Carrie had a fight and he needs a place to crash."

"Well let me stay with you."

"No, just drop me off. I can drive over to your place later, I just need to make sure he is settled in."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Alright." He dropped Michelle off at her apartment, but not before pulling her in for a deep kiss. As he watched her enter her apartment he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Michelle woke to find herself waking up on her couch to a commotion coming from the kitchen. She looked around and saw the beer bottles laying everywhere. She looked at her wrist watch and groaned at the time. Had she fallen asleep that quickly? Her first thought was a shower than she thought of Tony. She wondered when he made it home and what he was doing right now. She reached for her cell and thought to call him, but decided against it, he is probably sleeping.

"Oh, you're awake sis." Danny came stumbling in. Michelle eyed him questioningly. She went up to him and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Danny are you drunk?"

"You know I didn't care for CTU. They have people there that just want to get rid of me. Like that guy who tore me off of Carrie. Like who the hell does he think he is."

"That's Tony Almeida. And he had every right to."

"Are you defending him?"

"Danny, have you been drinking?"

"Maybe once or twice, why does it matter."

"Danny, did you take your anti-depressants drugs?" He nodded, "You can't mix them with alcohol."

"You know what I am sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. Justine told me the same stuff, and she took the kids from me. Carrie said the same shit and look what happened there. And now you." Danny moved in on Michelle, Michelle knew she was in dangerous waters, but it was her brother, he wouldn't hurt her. Right?

"Danny, I am your sister I care for you. I am always on your side. I just don't think it is a good idea to mix-"  
"Why the f- do you care, huh? You got a perfect job, where you are the hero that saves the day. And you don't have a care in the world."

"Oh yeah I don't have a care in the world? I lose friends and colleagues Danny. I deal with a bomb going off, not knowing if I was going to die or not. I had to stop world war three from happening while you were out drinking your life away." Michelle argued pointing her finger at him, the moment his eyes turned a dark black she knew she pushed too far,

"Why are you still here?" He then moved closer to her, forcing her to be backed up against the wall, "Leave. Michelle. Leave just like everyone else" He then grabbed her by the arms and moved her toward the door,

"Danny, stop you are hurting me."

"Get out." Danny snarled and then opened the door. He then pushed her out. Michelle fell and hit the ground. He didn't even steal another glance at her before closing the door. Michelle didn't know what to do. She felt lost and alone. She tried the door but it was locked. She looked around, she only had her cell. The night was cold and she didn't have her wallet on her. The only thing she knew she could do now, was walking home. As she walked she wrapped the flannel that she found in Danny's room around her tighter. She looked down at her legs bare from the shorts she had on and saw the goosebumps forming. The cold air hitting against her. She kept her senses on high alert, knowing fully well that Danny did not live in the nice part of L.A. She knew normally she could handle herself but considering her lack of attire, and protection she was at a disadvantage. Then all of a sudden she heard whispers, male. She quickly got out her phone and called the only number she knew by heart. She just prayed they would answer.

"Almeida." He answered groggily. He hadn't looked at the Caller ID,

"Tony it's me." He was immediately awake the voice alerting him,

"What's going on?" He asked, quickly grabbing his clothes, he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Uh- Danny kicked me out. I don't have money for a cab. So I started walking- and I think some guys are following me." Michelle had to hold back the tears, she held her voice strong but she could feel the guys moving faster with her.

"Okay, where are you I'm on my way." Tony grabbed his gun and keys and jumped down the flight of stairs to his car.

"I- I don't know." She turned to see three guys following slowly behind her and her heart sped up, "Tony they are right behind me." Her voice shook, Tony's heart began to pound, 'if something happened to her' he couldn't even finish the thought.  
"Son of a bitch. Alright Michelle, what's around you?" He asked quickly turning on the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

"A Stars Liquors, and a-" Michelle squinted but couldn't see through the tears forming.

"Alright, I know where you are. Now I want you to stay close to the liquor store. Is it open?" Tony knew he had to stay calm for Michelle, but if anyone else had been with him, they would have noticed how unnerved he was.

"Yes." Michelle answered, taking a look behind her. The men had moved in closer, she quickly picked up her pace to the liquor store.

"Ok stay there. They won't try anything in front of cameras. I am almost to you." He had hoped they wouldn't try anything in front of the cameras. He knew if it came down to it, he would kill them all, he didn't care who they were.

"Tony hurry." Michelle stood against the wall of the store by cameras view.

"I am almost there sweetheart." Tony hit the gas and ran every red light he could. He knew normally it would take him ten minutes to get to her location but this was Michelle, and he was going to get there in one minute if he had to.

"Hey look who we have here." One of them stated, looking her up and down in a way that made Michelle really wish she had her gun.

"Yeah, a pretty little thing." Another one moved in, smiling. Michelle could smell all the alcohol and whatever drugs they must have been on.

"Why you all by yourself?" One asked in mock concern, bottle in hand he stumbled his way over to her. Michelle tried to think of a way to get out of it, the door of the store was locked. The owner must have hidden upon seeing the commotion forming outside.

"Looks like you need someone to keep you warm." One smiled, Michelle knew she could try and take them down, but all of them were going to overpower her. For the first time, Michelle felt like a damsel and she needed Tony now.

"I think we can share." They moved in on her backing her up against the wall. Michelle's eyes widen in fear. They were all much bigger than her but she wasn't going to let them try anything. She kneed one of them in the groin and he sunk to his knees. The other two moved in quickly, one grabbed her arm and the other went for her with a pocket knife in hand. Michelle pulled away from them as hard as she could but the closer they got she knew it was no match. Her blood started rushing, fear taking over her. Soon a black car came roaring into the parking lot and screeched to a holt before them. All of them turned to look toward the car,

"Get the f- away from her!" Tony ran out of the car, gun drawn. His eyes piercing toward them intensely. Instantly the men's eye went wide and they ran away. Michelle gathered her breathing before she ran into his arms, and without hesitation, he held her to him tightly. He gave her forehead a quick kiss and he began guiding her toward the car. He then took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He looked around once more before looking her over, "Baby, are you alright? Did they touch you?" He asked fearfully. She shook her head and he sighed, "Oh my god, baby, I was so scared. I thought I was too late." He kissed her neck over and over, before pulling back enough to look her over. Satisfied he pulled her back into him and she instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Tony. I know I shouldn't have bothered you-"

"Michelle-" he began but he couldn't resist. He grabbed her by the head and instantly pulled in for a deep kiss. She reciprocated quickly and before long he had her pinned up against the car and was kissing everywhere he could touch. "Let's get out of here." he said as he pulled back, she nodded. He helped her into the car and he drove them to his place in silence.

They walked into his apartment in silence, each was gauging how the other was feeling. It was Tony who broke the silence,

"Do you want anything to eat or drink." She shook her head. He sighed and then walked away for a moment. Then came back with a blanket, she accepted it quickly, "Sweetheart are you sure they didn't touch you?" she nodded. "Talk to me then."

"I just can't- I don't even know where to start." He guided her to the couch, and wrapped both of them up in a blanket, pulling her into his lap,

"Start from the beginning." Michelle nodded than relayed everything to him. She could tell when Tony was angry by the way he tensed up and would clench his hands into fists. "That son of a bitch."

"Tony- he was drunk." Michelle defended but even then she knew how lame it sounded.

"No Michelle. He is abusive. What kind of brother would dump his sister out in the streets late at night?" She watched anxiously as Tony began to mumble statements in spanish. She had never seen him so worked up,

"Tony- I am alright. Look you saved me."

"Yeah, and what if I wasn't there? Huh...those men could have." Tony couldn't even say it the mere thought of it made him sick, Michelle placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss,

"You were there. And I am okay."

"I am sorry. It's just after everything that happened recently. I-" he gulped,

"I know."

"I was terrified, Michelle." He looked her over as if to memorize every part of her. She was quickly becoming his lifeline. His weakness. She was his everything.

"Me too." Michelle sighed, she placed her forehead against him, "I am here now. It's done.

"You're right you are here now. And we are fine. And you are safe."

"Yes, I am."

"And you are spending the night." Michelle was about to protest but he held up a finger, "I don't want to hear it. After what happened I don't want to let you go."

"Tony I am scared."

"Of who?" Tony's heart quickened,

"What if CTU separates us? Or we find out it doesn't work for us or-"

"Listen to me. I have been wanting you since the moment you stepped in for the interview. I have been wishing I told you my feelings on that day. I regret it to this day. So I am not letting you go that easily. I want to be with you. I want to be close with you, in every way. I care about you more than anything."

"I feel the same way, Tony. Exactly the same way." she gently brushed his curls off his forehead and placed a kiss in exchange.

"How about we get some sleep for now? And then tomorrow night I am taking you out somewhere to get away from all this." He suggested. She nodded, and he led her to his bedroom.

 **Five Months Later**

Michelle twisted her neck and stretched out her arms in hopes to relieve some stiffness. She looked at the time, 4:30 PM. She sighed, who knew when the world was unthreatened how slow a day could be. She looked up at Tony who was talking to someone from D.O.D and she could tell he was getting annoyed by whatever they were talking about. She had to smile at all that has happened between them the past months. After what happened with Danny she had stayed with Tony the rest of the time they had been together. She knew Tony was still upset about what her brother did, and she was too, but she knew if he had seen him then she didn't know if Danny would survive. Now they were enjoying a normal routine of staying at his place, so much that she started moving things little by little over to his. He had subtly asked her why she had kept her place and she would just dismiss the question. If she were honest she was nervous, it was all happening so fast. She hadn't seen a future, fallen so hard, and loved so much with anyone else she dated. She was scared something was going to run what was going so well, but as she looked at Tony who must have felt her staring at him, for he was looking at her with a slight smile. She blushed under his stare before turning back to her monitor.

"Michelle, Tony wanted me to have you look over these active protocols." Michelle looked up to a skittish blonde holding out files to her. She took them with a smile,

"Thanks Chloe." Michelle looked down at the files when she felt the woman still standing before her shifting her footing back and forth. She rose an eyebrow,

"You know a couple of us girls are planning to get some food in the break room and talk since there is nothing happening. I know it's against protocol and you should give us work but-" Michelle smiled,

"Chloe. It's okay. You should go, get to know some of them." She dismissed her but Chloe remained there blabbing.

"I won't be long, I tend not to do well in social settings after a few minutes." Michelle had to stifle a laugh at the honesty of the girl. She waved her hand,

"Go on."

"Thank you." Chloe gave one last awkward smile before heading to the breakroom.

"Hey." Michelle looked up to see Tony smiling at her, he took a seat on her desk. She glanced over her shoulder to see the D.O.D visitor leaving with heated steps.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"Oh, you know another man in a tie. I was on my best behavior I promise." He smiled, causing her to chuckle.

"Doesn't look like it." Michelle commented looking at the D.O.D turn the corner out of sight with hunched shoulders.

"Trust me I was better than I could have been, I didn't want Chappelle or Hammond to deal with."

"Everything okay?" Michelle eyed him carefully, he seemed a little stressed,

"Yup. Look nothing is going on here why don't you head home early. I will finish up a couple things and then meet you at home." He gave her a small smile, but she looked around before placing her hand on his thigh.

"No, I can wait for you." He looked down at it and cleared his throat, what this woman could do to him.

"You sure?" She nodded,

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll just let Christine know what to share with the next shift." He looked toward the analyst's agent and noticed she was gone.

"She's in the break room." Tony looked around and noticed most of the staff were absent.

"Where are most of the women?"

"Break room, nothing was happening so they took ten." Tony scoffed,

"What is this a sorority meeting?" Michelle rolled her eyes, then gently rubbed his thigh in reassurance,

"Relax Tony Chloe is with them."

"Oh, then it will end sooner." Tony sarcastically teased.

"Be nice." She squeezed his thigh, he nodded yeilding.

"I am, hm- I wonder what they are talking about, Wait, why aren't you with them?"

"For a gossip session?" Michelle looked at him befuddled, did he not know her?

"Yeah go and sit in, I want to know what they say, besides it should be fun." He teased, rubbing his hands together before placing one on top of hers.

"Tony-" He gave her a look to loosen up before patting her hand,

"Go on, while you do that I'll finish up and by the time you guys are done braiding your hair, we can go home." Tony left Michelle conflicted. But deciding for once she had nothing better than to do she headed to the break room. And there were eight women all sitting at one of the lengths of the table, they all stopped when she entered then sighed when they saw it was just her,

"Come on sit with us Michelle." April motioned for a spot next to her. Michelle tucked a curl behind her ear and took the spot.

"Michelle you just missed it. April is now dating IT Tom's brother." Christine said smiling. April rolled her eyes,

"Oh?" Michelle asked pretending to be interested.

"It isn't what you think, Tom actually introduced us."

"Ah."

"Chloe are you dating anyone?" Christine asked, Chloe, coughed on the Mountain Dew she had gulped,

"Me?" Chloe looked like a deer caught in the headlight. "Um no, I- I am not."

"We should set you up with someone." April offered to get a rouse out of the group who nodded in agreement, except for Michelle who felt the need to save Chloe.

"I am good, relationships are not my thing." Chloe stuttered.

"Well think about it, what about you Michelle, are you dating someone?" April asked all eyes turned to Michelle. Now Michelle felt her cheeks reddened.

"Uh-" Michelle didn't know what to say. Tony and she hadn't talked about when they would tell other people that they were dating. She had hoped the topic would have been avoided.

"Oh, do you really have to ask, we all know Michelle has a thing for Tony." Christine piped in earning nods in her direction.

"Well-" Michelle began but was cut off by April,

"Yeah, but they haven't announced they are dating."

"You see-" Michelle tried again but Christine ignored her.

"Yeah true, but you saw how he acted during her time out in the field, it's obvious they are a thing."

"Well-" Michelle spoke louder,

"So Michelle do you have Tony or not?" April asked her eyes anticipating the answer.

"We are just good friends." Was all Michelle knew was safe to say. All the woman groaned in disappointment.

"Ah, he friend zoned you didn't he? Don't worry he did that with most of us who tried. Nina really did a number on him." Michelle watched as Christine and a few other nodded as if they had been on the receiving end.

"We all can only imagine what kind of women he would be interested in. And what her life would be like." April sighed, getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Imagine that." Michelle muttered.

Later that night Tony was laid out on the couch a beer in hand with the Cubs game playing on the T.V. Michelle watched him from afar, somehow she was becoming to feel territorial. The thought that most of those women had made a move on Tony unsettled her. She knew it was childish, but she felt that she wanted to let them all know to back off. That he was indeed taken and that she didn't have to imagine what woman he would be interested in. For it was her. Tony felt her looking at him and peeled his eyes away from the game for him to smile and usher her over to the empty space next to him. She smiled and tucked herself along his side. He gave her forehead a kiss before returning his gaze to the screen. He had noticed she had been quiet the rest of the day. It bothered him, he had tried to pull it out of her but she just brushed him off. He had known with the sides of Michelle many times, so he knew she would tell him when she felt comfortable. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"How many girls from the office asked you out?" This made Tony choke on his beer. He was not expecting that kind of a question.

"What?" He asked, making sure he heard it right.

"How many of the girls in the office has asked you out?" Michelle watched him shift uncomfortably taking another sip from his beer.

"What does it matter?" He asked defensively.

"Please." Michelle looked at him with sad eyes, that he couldn't resist.

"A few why?"

"Before or after we started dating."

"Why the sudden interest in-" Tony began but could see Michelle was not going to let up.

"Tony-"

"Both, but mainly before. I turned them all down." Tony answered nonchalantly. He didn't like discussing past relationships or interest, whether on the receiving or giving end, he only wanted to think of Michelle and him.

"I think we should tell people we are dating."

"Okay, and why is that?" Tony asked cautiously, he didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"It's silly." Michelle chuckled playing with the end of the blanket at her feet. Tony placed his beer down and angled himself to look directly at her. He gently touched her cheek making her look up at him.

"Sweetheart, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Well I went to the break room to see what they were all talking about and it was about you." Tony had to stop himself from smiling, but his ego was definitely flattered. "They asked me whether we were a thing, and when I said we were just friends they said that I was just another one you had friend zoned."

"Okay."

"And I don't know why, but I want to let all those women know that they can't ask you out, or make moves on you." Michelle felt herself become angry but she didn't know why. She trusted Tony with her life, she knew he would never cheat on her, but somehow she still felt uneasy.

"Is Michelle Dessler jealous?" He had to smile, he had never seen his calm and collected Michelle so unsettled. He had to admit it was attractive.

"No." Michelle crossed her arms defensively.

"You are. My Michelle is jealous." He gently kissed her neck, suddenly he was very turned on by the thought of her wanting him.

"Stop." She laughed pushing him away, she couldn't think straight when he did that.

"What? It's cute." He went in again, but Michelle held him steady.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Tony asked, he honestly was just lost in the moment. He had the most attractive woman in by his side and he couldn't get enough.

"Tony."

"Alright yeah I was beginning to think the same thing, but I don't know when is a good time to tell them." Tony watched as Michelle thought for a moment.

"Is there really a good time?"

"You're right there isn't. So you are sure you want to tell people?"

"I am. But I am also nervous they will break us apart." Tony nodded he felt the same way.

"They won't, I won't let it happen. Besides we can argue that we work well and no one has suspected a thing." Michelle began playing with the buttons on his shirt,

"What if they bring up Goetzl?"

"We will deal with it when it comes to it." Tony suddenly was aware of where her hands were heading.

"Okay."

"Anything else?" He asked impatiently, he was becoming too aroused, he wanted her. He wanted to stop talking and just take her. But she just looked up at him, all those feelings halted, she looked so lost,

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you pick me? You could have any woman, so why me?" Tony pulled Michelle to sit on top of him, he watched as her curls fell in front of her face. No matter how many times it would fall he always loved tucking it behind her ear. He held her face in his hands, making sure she was looking him right in the eye.

"The moment I met you, there was never any other option. You were, and are it for me." Michelle felt her heart warm at his words. She knew she was being silly.

"I love you." She looked him in the eyes adoringly.

"And I love you too, now can I continue watching my game?" Tony smirked pretending to move her but she held firm. Now acutely aware of where she was. She began to move her hips against his lap and he groaned in response.

"I have better things in mind." She breathed against his ear. He began to feel like putty under her, his hands began to roam all over her.  
"Michelle, I can't miss it." He joked trying to peer over her shoulder. She surprised him, by roughly pushing his shoulder back and pinning him to the couch. The look in her eyes darkened and filled with lust and desire. She gave a smile, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders,

"I'll give you a hint, they will lose." And with that she pulled him in for a deep kiss which he happily reciprocated, the game long forgotten.

* * *

The next day Tony and Michelle called Chappelle in on a conference call along with Jack. They knew it would be hit or miss on breaking the news to them but it had to be done. Their feelings were becoming more and more serious. As they sat in the conference room Tony watched as Michelle played with the necklace at the base of her neck. He knew she was nervous, and if she were to ask him, he was too. But he knew he had to remain calm for the both of them. Michelle was talking to Jack about something and Tony watched her. He knew that in the end if he had to pick this job or Michelle. Michelle would be his choice, without hesitation. He thought to the ring he had in his office. There was nothing that they could tell him that would make him change his feelings for her. Nothing. Tony glanced at the clock 10:59 AM. Chappelle will be calling in a minute. He took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at Michelle. Then the monitor rang. Jack connected the video call and Chappelle came on screen.

"This better be good Almeida." Chappelle began. Tony looked to Michelle before turning to the screen and clearing his throat,

"Yes it sir, Michelle and I would like to inform you that we have been dating one another for almost six months. We wanted to let you know that it has not affected our work, and that we work well together." Michelle winced prepared for the yelling but Chappelle just nodded. He fiddled with his men then sighed,

"Very well. Almeida I would like to talk to you and Bauer. Dessler you are dismissed." Michelle was shocked. She looked at Tony unsure of what to do, but he nodded. She slowly rose and quickly left the room.

"Let me make this very clear Almeida. There is not much I can do in terms of this situation. But I want you to remember Goetzl and you have to remember what both you and Michelle signed on. Michelle can't be your priority." This struck a nerve with Tony, he ignored the warning gaze from Jack.

"Michelle will always be my priority." He knew he had to watch himself, but there was never an option between his job and Michelle.

"Then I will separate you two." Chappelle smirked,

"You can't do that." Tony fired back.

"Tony-" Jack warned again, Tony looked at him, then felt his fire slowly vanish.

"Remember Myers Almeida, do you really want to make the same mistake twice?" Chappelle watched as Tony's knuckles cracked for gripping the armrest of the chair too hard. Jack knew it was time for him to step in,

"Ryan, look I can honestly tell you that Michelle and Tony complement one another, separating them will not be beneficial for the C.T.U. L.A branch."

"And I assume you knew of this Bauer." Chappelle rolled his eyes, of course, Bauer knew.

"Yes, and I can tell you that both of them would be an advantage to us here." Jack affirmed. He knew Tony was protective of Michelle, but in reality, they were both good agents. An asset.

"How serious is this Almeida? I don't want to have to bring this up in the report if this is just two employees screwing one another." Jack looked at Tony who seemed to smile a tad,

"I love her Ryan." Chappelle nodded, then cleared his throat,

"Fine. Very well, I will write up the updated report then send it out to the other directors. I want you to know that this will not be easy, there will be talk. Michelle will be a sitting duck in terms of gossip." Chappelle warned.

"I will make sure she is fine." Tony was relieved that it went well and that Michelle and he could be more open about it.

"Very well, be smart Almeida." And with that Chappelle hung up.

* * *

Tony was spooning Michelle that night in his bed about to close his eyes when her voice called out to him,

"Tony."

"Yeah?'  
"What did Ryan have to say about me?" He really didn't want to discuss it now. He was enjoying just having her in his arms after a long day.

"Nothing important."

"Tony." She tried again. He groaned and removed himself from her only to turn on the side table lamp.

"What?" He asked looking at her, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You don't have to hide things to protect me, I am a big girl I can handle it." He knew she was, but he still didn't want to go in to detail about what Chappelle had said.

"He brought up Nina, then asked if this was serious enough or just for benefits." Tony answered gently, he hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"And what did you say?"

"I let him say what he thought but I told him you were more than just some easy picking." He gave her forehead a kiss, hoping to leave it at that.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He is allowing us to work together as long as it doesn't cause problems." Tony smiled, rubbing a hand up and down her arm, signaling to move on.

"I can't believe it." Michelle smiled, she couldn't believe it had been that easy.

"Believe it baby, now I get to show that you are mine to the world And all those IT nerds can find a new girl at the office to crush over." Tony moved his fingers gently along her spine causing her to shudder at his touch.

"I will admit I am surprised at how easy it was. And I am also happy that the women in the office will finally see that no one has a chance for you." Tony sighed, Michelle worried for no reason. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her,

"Michelle after seeing you, no one did have a chance." She blushed at this and touched the tip of his nose with her finger,

"I love you." Tony wacked her hand away to lean down and kiss her,

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." They both shared one final peck before falling into one another's arms and allowing themselves to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Tony was gathering his things ready to leave for the day when a knock came to his door.

"Come in." He didn't bother looking up until a file was dropped in front of him. He looked at the name of the file and sighed.

"We need you to run point on this with me." Came Jack's voice. Tony groaned, he just wanted to go home, drink a beer and be with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Why me?" Tony asked looking up at Jack. Jack shrugged as if it was the obvious reason,

"Because you were in the army with him. He trusts you, you know how he thinks."

"When?" Tony contemplated, he hadn't been out in the field in a long time minus Goetzl but even then he was stressed and worried beyond belief at the time.

"We leave tomorrow." Tony's eyes narrowed and he shook his head rapidly,

"Look, Jack, I can't. Normally I would say who is going to be driving, but I've got big plans already." Tony felt the object in his pocket, growing heavier and heavier.

"Like what?" Jack asked obviously curious, for Tony to turn down an assignment.

"Like proposing." Tony muttered. Jack barely heard him, but he did, 'Wow Tony. A married man?' he thought. He let out a small whistle,

"Wow isn't that soon?" Tony shook his head and glanced down at Michelle who was talking to some night staff worker.

"Not soon enough." Jack shared a smile and gave Tony's shoulder a quick grab in congratulations,

"Well, congrats that's good news." Tony shrugged him off with a laugh, neither knowing how to respond,

"Thanks but uh- she needs to say yes first." Tony nervously scratched the side of his face.

"She will. And what if I can arrange for it to start the day after?"

"Then I'll have your back." Tony collected the last of his things and made his way to the door, Jack held up his hand stopping him,

"There is just one more thing." Tony groaned, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"What?" Jack looked down at Michelle and sighed,

"Michelle can't know about it." This caught Tony's attention, he closed his office door and set his stuff down, he had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to be short.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your typical D.O.D, Division or LAPD case, this is classified by the Secret Service." Jack informed lowering his voice. Tony didn't like the sound of it, something seemed off.

"What, what kind of assignment is this Jack?" Jack looked back at him and leaned in,

"They think this guy has a plan to attack and kidnap the President." Tony's eyes widened, he was not expecting that.

"So why can't Michelle know? Won't C.T.U. be running point?" Jack shook his head,

"No, Secret Service only wants people with high enough clearance. Not even Chappelle or Hammond will know." Now Tony was intrigued, those two were like God's nothing breathed without them knowing.

"Why you?"

"Palmer trusts me." Tony had to give him that, Palmer had no reason not to have faith in Jack after everything he had done for him.

"How long is the assignment supposed to last?"

"They estimate a month." Tony immediately became defensive.

"So you want me to propose to Michelle, then leave her for a month." Tony hoped he was joking but Jack just nodded, "Well I guess if I tell her it's for an assign-"

"No, she can't know a thing. You need to come up with a reason to leave." Tony glared at Jack, and waved his finger at him,

"Then it's not going to happen." Tony looked at Michelle, he couldn't lie to her. Never. "She is going to know something is up."

"Then convince her." Jack stated as if it was the obvious choice. Tony looked at him as if he had three heads,

"You don't know Michelle, she can spot a fib a mile away." Jack knew that he had seen how good Michelle was at reading people, and if Tony was going to be her finance soon, she would no doubt be able to get a tell from him.

"Do whatever you have to do." Tony couldn't hide the fear and torment in his eyes,

"Can I contact her?" Jack looked away and shook his head,

"No." Tony was baffled, who did Jack think he was?

"You are asking me to leave my possible fiancé here with no contact for a month?" Tony hissed, stomping right up to Jack's face.

"I know it's a lot, Tony." Tony scoffed,

"What about Kate, have you thought about her?" Jack seemed to think about how to answer before looking away from Tony and shrugged his shoulders

"Of course I have. But she doesn't know this world, so it won't be the same. It will be easier to come up with something."

"You aren't going to miss her?" Tony asked, they never talked about their love life more than need be. And Jack was no exception, he was a lock and key when it came to his emotions, but Tony hoped he would have some sort of connection with Kate. He could tell Kate was smitten with Jack.

"She'll be fine." Jack answered with no emotion. Tony looked to Michelle who walked out of sight, the sway of her hips and the way she carried herself made Tony want to reach out and tell her everything. It was times like these he needed to ask her for advice. She truly was his best friend.

"How can you keep doing this to the people you love?" Jack looked as if he was going defend himself but he just shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his voice,

"Are you in?" Tony looked at him then felt the ring box in his pocket and knew he had to make a choice. He just didn't know which one.

* * *

Tony had the whole evening planned out. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he didn't know how to feel. By the end of the night, he could either have a fiance or not. Michelle would either want to spend the rest of her life with him or he would lose her. He never felt so nervous, anxious and the desire to vomit then he had ever before. But that was all on the inside, on the outside, he was his calm and collected self. He hoped everything would run smoothly, he knew Michelle was not big on public displays of affection so he hoped he did the best he could.

"Where are we going to eat?" Michelle asked adjusting the straps to her dress in the passenger seat. Tony had given her very little details but to be ready by 6:30 PM, and to wear a dress she felt the prettiest in. Now here she was in his car looking around for any signs of what could be their destination.

"You'll see sweetheart. But I just have to stop by C.T.U. real quick." Michelle nodded but felt something was off about him. He was shifting in his seat more than normal, she couldn't tell if the suite he was wearing was too hot or if something was wrong for he was sweating at the brow. They pulled up to C.T.U. when Tony turned to her as he parked the car, "Why don't you come in with me I might need your help with something?" Michelle looked down at her attire and sighed,

"Okay." Tony got out first then rounded the corner opening the door for her and helping her out of the car. They walked in hand in hand and Michelle was surprised, no one was there. "Tony where is everyone?"

"Home." He said with a slight smile as if to say nothing was abnormal about any of it.

"What?" Michelle had never in her life seen C.T.U completely empty.

"Yeah, I sent everyone home. No complaints. Well except Chloe as usual."

"What's going on Tony?" Now she knew for sure something was up.

"Just trust me." He took her hand and began leading her, "Now follow me in here."

"What's in the conference room?" Michelle had no idea what was going on, but Tony opened the door for her and she was greeted with a candlelight dinner and a bottle of champagne on the table. She gasped and looked to him who just smiled. "Oh, Tony." She took in everything. The simple small dinner, to the lights that hung from the ceiling. There were a lot of little details to make the once dull conference room into a romantic spot.

"I figured we take a walk down memory lane for our six months." He scooted the chair out for her to sit, then sat next to her still smiling.

"What?" Michelle couldn't believe all the trouble he had gone through.

"Remember we first met in here?" Tony asked gripping her hand gently.

"How could I forget, you were so grumpy. You barely even looked at me." Tony felt himself wince a little, he had treated her bad that day. If he could go back in time he would have fixed it.

"Well when you have been sitting in on seven interviews and they all said the same thing, let me know how you feel." She giggled, "Champagne?"

"Yes."

"I know I have told you this before but you took my breath away when I finally looked up at you that day."

"You took mine away too, I had never met someone so handsome yet mysterious before."

"Mysterious huh?" He poured himself a glass and instructed Michelle to dive into the food, She did her mouth watering at the sight of it. "I don't know if you know this but I think Mason was playing matchmaker."

"How so?"

"He knew I found you attractive. And he sent me to tell you instead of call you." Michelle blushed, she couldn't believe Mason.

"Mason was sly."

"He knew something was going to happen between us." Tony chuckled, clinking their glasses together.

"I still can't believe I hugged you when you told me I got the job. That was so unlike me." Michelle admitted after taking a big sip, Tony laughed,

"I was so mad."

"You were? Why?" Michelle asked confused, he definitely did not show it at the time.

"Because it was a tease. A glimpse of what I would crave for another year and a half." Tony looked at her, reaching out for her hand,

"How ever did you survive?" She teased through a mouth full of food,

"By allowing myself to get close to you. I figured I rather have you as a friend then keep you away from me." Michelle seemed to understand then gulped her food before giving him a playful smirk,

"And now how is it all?" Tony looked up at her from his food and squeezed her hand,

"Better than I could have ever imagined it." Michelle blushed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the nose.

"You are too sweet." He waved it off but he knew the tip of his ears went pink, they talked for a few more minutes enjoying the time together. Michelle had taken her last bite when he grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to her feet,  
"Come on next stop."

"Tony this is crazy." Michelle laughed as she let him pull her along, to a room down the hall.

"Remember this room?" Tony asked as he closed down the door behind them.

"Yeah, it used to be the IT room." Michelle noted looking around, it was reconstructed but she could tell the bones were still,

"Remember what happened here?" Tony asked gazing off in the room, the scene of the past playing in his memory.

"Yeah, Dean." Michelle could see Tony tense up.

"Hated that guy." Tony stated through grinded teeth, Michelle smiled,

"I know you did. I knew both of you had an interest in me by then." Tony nodded then frowned.

"I wanted to kill him when he grabbed you like that." Michelle touched his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"You have always been protective of me." She pulled his arms to wrap around her, enjoying the warmth he was sharing.

"Yeah, you have always been someone special to me." He said nuzzling her neck with his nose,

"I wanted you to kiss me that day." Michelle admitted, Tony stopped and looked at her,

"You have no idea how much I still kick myself that I didn't"

"Why didn't you?" Michelle asked intrigued,  
"It was still new to me, and the burn from Nina was still fresh. I wanted you very badly. If I had my way I would have kissed you and asked you out right then."

"I wish you did."

"There is also something else I always wanted to do to you." Michelle had never been more turned on by a voice before until now.

"And what's that?" Tony drew Michelle close to him, the look in his eyes said it all. He wanted her. And before she could say anything his lips were on hers and he pushed her up against one of the cabinets. It hurt but it didn't matter to her, she was too thrilled to be doing this with Tony. It was always a fantasy of hers. And now it was becoming a reality, then it hit her,

"Cameras." She breathed. Tony continued his trail of kisses along her exposed neck. Enjoying the feel of his hands cupping her chest. The dress she wore, was his favorite. A blue simple dress, but it cut in all the right ways, that showed off his woman's curves and beautiful chest. But enough to tease others that didn't know how beautiful she was underneath the material. Tony was going to have his way with her, he had been waiting forever to do this to her. Here.

"Disconnected." He muttered back. Michelle pulled Tony close to him taking off her heels only to wrap her legs around his waist. He hoisted her up a bit using his strength to keep her off the ground. He moved his hands to the inside of her dress and allowed himself to wander. Michelle couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted nothing more than to have Tony take her right here and there. But as soon as it became too much and she could tell Tony was going to burst out of the slacks he gently put her down and stopped. Without saying another word he grabbed her hand and led her to the next location. Michelle tried to catch her bearings, she was still feeling a little dizzy with each step she took. Then they stopped. She looked around and without saying a word she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Then pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and smiled,

"Now I seem to remember we were interrupted here." She breathed against his lips. Only millimeters away from hers. He chuckled then turned serious, she was teasing him,

"Ah, we were. I don't know if you want to know what I would have done if we weren't." He gently cupped the back of her head much like he had done six months ago in the very same spot. The hallway. The hallway that people walk through with no significance. But to Michelle and Tony, it was the catalyst that brought them together. And in a way their own safe haven.

"Oh, I most certainly do." Michelle couldn't get enough. She had to have him, but she allowed herself to play along, and Tony's desire increased. And soon enough they were kissing, much like they did in the past here, but this time there was no hesitation. There was no one to interrupt them. It was only them and their desire for one another.

"Michelle there is something I need to say before we go any further."

"Okay?"

"I love you. You came into my life when I needed you. I had been burned badly by someone and I was hard to be around. And for that I am sorry. But you managed to get me out of my depressed and woah is me mindset and to trust again. And for that, I will always thank you. You have quickly become my best friend, the one I always think about. You are the first thought I have in the day and the last at the end of the day. I couldn't imagine life without you. I know I can be overprotective sometimes, and that is not because I don't value you, or believe you can do something. I know you can. You are the most beautiful, stubborn, kick ass, loyal woman I have ever met. And I am in awe of you more than anything." He collected himself, he had to say everything, "You have become the most important person in my life, my main weakness, the one thing I can not live without." This was is it, "Michelle I know it's been a short amount of time, but I knew you were the one the moment we kissed here in this exact spot." He kneeled down on one knee, "Michelle will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the earth?" He didn't even have to worry for Michelle's now tear stained face nodded and she squealed as she looked at the beautiful ring displayed before her,

"Yes! Yes of course!" She quickly fell into his embrace, he kissed her over and over again. They pulled apart briefly only to have Tony slip the engagement ring on her finger. She cried, he cried. They were both so happy, they had finally found one another. And they began to kiss, laugh, and hold one another anticipating for their future together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have not given up on this story, bear with me. I am looking at sixteen or so chapters and trust me it's get better. I will be posting so don't give up just yet! I'm just in the creative workshop as we speak so it's all coming together. And as always Read, Review & Enjoy!**

Michelle couldn't believe she was engaged. Engaged. After six months of dating and a year and half of heated sexual tension, she was soon going to be Mrs. Almeida. She knew for most people it would have been too soon but for her, if Tony had proposed right after the Goetzl case she would have said yes. Now here she was about to go to bed with her fiancé.

"What would you want to do this weekend?" Michelle asked from the bathroom.

"We can do anything you want sweetheart." Tony replied going through his clean clothes that somehow got mixed in with his dirty clothes. He quickly smelled each before separating them. A tactic he knew since college.

"You really are spoiling me." He could hear her smiling as she brushed her teeth. He chuckled,

"I have to please my future wife." He called out, finding a fresh pair of pajamas and changing into them than at the last minute he changed his mind. He had other thoughts in mind, as he slid under the covers.

"Ah, I love how that sounds." She stated, coming in from the bathroom with a pair of pajama shorts and a UC: Davis shirt. Tony smiled at her and motioned for her to join him,

"I love you." He stated giving her a quick peck to the lips. She smiled feeling more alive than ever. Tony pulled her into his side wrapping one arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into him and took one more glance at her new ring and sighed.

"Who knew the stoic, mysterious Almeida would be such a romantic." She said giving him a cute smirk. Tony chuckled, but the more he watched Michelle look at the ring the more the assignment burrowed itself in the back of his brain.

"You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you right?" Michelle frowned and looked up at him,

"Yes of course, why? What's wrong?" Tony shrugged and placed his forehead against hers giving her a smile.

"Nothing I just want you to know that I love you and I'm committed to you one hundred percent." Michelle seemed to take it but something was off,

"I know that. And I am committed to you one hundred percent too." She confirmed winding her fingers in with his. He smiled looking down at their connected hands,

"I know you are sweetheart." Michelle watched him, and she knew she had to ask,

"Are you having doubts?" This caught Tony off guard.

"About- about us getting married?" Michelle nodded, feeling a sense of fear forming,

"Yeah." Tony shook his head rapidly, then pulled her in for a kiss, and pulling them further down the bed and under the covers.

"No, and don't ever, ever think that. If I could get married to you by tonight I would." She sighed, he kissed her neck hard, 'how dare she think that I had doubts' he groaned, 'she should never have them.'

"Why not?" Tony had to stop what he was doing to look and see if she was serious, and she was.

"Because you need to have your big fancy pancy wedding where you invite all your friends, we eat till we are fat, dance and drink and then I get to whisk you away for a honeymoon filled with intense lovemaking." Michelle smiled giggling at the thought. Then nodded she touched the tip of his nose with her finger,

"That's your ideal wedding?" Tony sighed laying his head on Michelle's breast feeling the warmth radiating off her and enjoying the sound of her heartbeat.

"As long as I have you, it doesn't matter. Just don't be those godzillas." He bounced a tad as her body rumbled in laughter.

"Bridezillas." Tony closed his eyes all the while moving his hands stealth-like along her body.

"Right. As long as you aren't that. Just tell me what to wear, when to be there and I am there for you babe." He gave her collarbone a slight kiss then placed his head back on her chest.

"Typical." She muttered but enjoying the weight of him on her. She began to run her fingers through his curls, she wished she could capture this moment forever.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Tony whispered, feeling the effects of the day hitting him.

"Alright." Michelle leaned over to turn off the light and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him firm and in place against her.

"Goodnight." He spoke through the darkness.

"Goodnight-" Silence. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world." Michelle felt Tony tighten his hold on her and gave her breast a deep kiss. He began to wiggle his way up to her, face to face. Only to see her face in the moonlight that peered in through the curtains.

"Ah Michelle, you are my everything." He brushed a curl away and began to kiss her suddenly feeling very much awake.

* * *

Michelle awoke to the feeling of the sun peeking in through the curtains. She rolled over to make Tony close the curtains but as she went to tap him all she felt was an empty space. She sat up and looked around. Tony must have left early. She checked her phone, nothing. She decided to head to work, maybe he had been called in and didn't want to wake her. She began to get ready and she groaned as she looked at the marks Tony left her last night. She noticed he had been extra passionate, looking her in the eye as if she was going to evaporate underneath him. She had always loved their intimate moments, but last night was one she would remember. He was outstanding, he knew what she wanted and made sure she finished and was satisfied before he was. She smiled thinking back to all the moans and groans that filled their bedroom that night. She sighed and decided she had to find her makeup and an outfit to cover the evidence. She called him on her way to work, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, honey it's me I just wanted to let you know I am on my way to work. Love you." Something was not right. She went into work ready to see Tony but instead Chappelle was there ignoring a frazzled Chloe. "What's going on?"

"Where is Almeida?" He demanded, Michelle looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know. Wait you mean he is not here?"

"No Chloe called me saying that the Director and head of Field Ops have not come into work yet." Michelle looked at Chloe, feeling as if she just got told on to the principal.

"Tony was with me last night. But he was gone this morning, I just assumed he came in early. Have you tried calling him?" Chappelle nodded,

"Yes, both of their phones went to voicemail. But now both are disconnected." Michelle's brow furrowed, concern growing.

"Something's wrong. Tony wouldn't leave like this." Chappelle sighed than ran a hand through his hair,

"I agree. Call a meeting, we need to find out what the hell is going on." And with that, he brought his cell to his ear and walked away.

"Yes, sir." Michelle looked up at Tony's office. Chloe came up to her seeing the conversation from afar,

"Is that an engagement ring?" Michelle snapped out of her thoughts and looked to where Chloe was looking. She nodded grimly,

"Yeah."

"Tony gave it to you." Michelle had to see if she was joking, but she wasn't. Normally she would have laughed at how awkward the analyst was but all she could do was nod.

"Yeah, he-he did." Chloe shuffled back and forth and watched as Michelle glanced at Tony's office while touching the ring on her finger.

"Well, congratulations hopefully we can find him." Chloe walked away noticing Michelle hadn't heard her.

"Where are you, Tony?" Michelle muttered before heading toward the main floor to call a meeting.

* * *

Tony was in the van with Jack waiting for them to arrive at the airport to fly out to DC. Jack could tell Tony wasn't in the best mood having met him at three a.m only to have Tony glaring at him the entire way.

"So uh- are congratulations in order?"

"Yeah, she said yes."

"I knew she would. How did you-" Tony held up his hand to stop him,

"Don't ever make me do this again. The only reason I took on this mission is because the President's life is in danger. But I swear to god don't ever put me in this position. Because of you, I may lose the one thing that's important to me." Tony warned, Jack had never seen the look in his friends eyes before,

"Trust me, Tony, I've been there. I-"

"I know you have Jack but that's something not to be proud of. At some point, it's all got to stop or else you are going to keep pushing the people that care about you away. And I am not like you, I need Michelle. I want her Jack. She is my future, and I won't jeopardize that again. Don't you want a family again one day?" Jack seemed to think about it for a moment before cracking his knuckles then whispered,

"I had that."

"Yeah and look what happened so I'll say it again, don't do this to me again." Jack looked at Tony and knew he was not kidding, "Because I mean what I told Chappelle Michelle is my priority."

"Yeah." The tension could be cut with a knife, Jack sat back in the seat and sighed, "This will be over quickly." Tony looked out the window and his thoughts drifted to Michelle. He had left her, it was all he could do. He couldn't lie to her, but leaving her was hard enough.

But it wasn't over quick enough. Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into three months. Three months with no contact from Tony or Jack. Michelle had a feeling that they were together on something, an assignment, but she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she was Director of C.T.U. for the time he was absent and it tested her. Michelle knew she could handle it, she had been around great and bad Directors to get an idea on how to handle things. And Michelle got lucky, there were no big threats at all, which sparked her as odd. She looked at the photo of them that Tony had on his desk and sighed, she didn't know where he was and she hoped he was okay, but when he came back he had a lot of explaining to do. She looked down at her ring and sighed before going back to work. Another week went by, it was pushing four months. That's when she heard the commotion. She had just been coming out of a meeting with Chappelle and Hammond.

"They'll arrive any moment!"

"We need medical staff ready!" Michelle looked on confused but then called over Chloe,

"What's going on?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders before going back to her station. Michelle fought to roll her eyes.

"Dessler what the hell-" Hammond announced, when the doors beeped open and four agents came running in.

"What's going on here?" Michelle tried again,

"We have a medical heli coming in! Prep for surgery!" He informed before ordering his men. Michelle looked at Hammond and Chappelle not knowing what to say, feeling as lost and confused as they were.

"Who needs surgery?" Hammond asked,

"Agent Almeida." The agent answered. Michelle felt her world falling down, and she couldn't believe what was happening. But nothing prepared her for what happened next. Just then three EMT workers came in pushing a gurney. Everyone in C.T.U. gasped, Michelle could hear Hammond and Chappelle swearing in shock behind her. Michelle only saw blood, tons of blood. She followed the EMT until C.T.U. medical took over and told her staff only and motioned for her to wait behind the doors. Only then did she begin to cry and soon arms were around her pulling her to sit down at a nearby chair. She looked through her tears to see Jack.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed, he was shot." Jack looked at Michelle and she took in Jack's appearance. He noted that he still had Tony's blood on him, and he instantly regretted not cleaning himself before seeing her,

"How bad?"

"He flatlined twice on the way here." Michelle gasped she stood but instantly regretted it once she felt dizzy,

"Flatlined.." She tried to comprehend it all, it didn't make sense. "Where were you two?"

"On an assignment. That much I can tell you till we are given the go-ahead, we weren't able to complete it." Michelle nodded looking around to see if anyone was nearby then pushed Jack hard against the chest.

"You two have been on an assignment and you told no one about it?" Michelle was angry, she couldn't tell who she was more upset with, Tony or Jack. But it didn't matter, she needed to hit something and Jack was the closest thing she could hit.

"It was classified." Jack knew she would act this way, he was prepared for it, he watched as Michelle cursed under breath at his answer.

"Classified? Jack, Tony could be dying in-" Michelle felt herself become hysterical, having a panic attack. Jack pulled her into his arm, hoping he could calm her down in some way.

"Ms. Dessler?" A voice came interrupting the two. Michelle pulled away from Jack's hold to look at the doctor.

"Yes, how-how is he?"

"He has two bullet wounds, has lost a lot of blood and we need your consent to operate." Michelle felt the energy to keep it together run empty. Two bullet wounds, she didn't know if she could take any more news. She looked at him confused,

"My consent?"

"Yes, you are his medical power of attorney." Michelle nodded, she knew that of course. They had agreed to it once they became friends. They figured they were the only ones that knew what their job was like and they knew they could do what was best for that person better than their own family members. Michelle sighed, she felt as if she was losing her ability to comprehend anything but she nodded rapidly in response,

"Yes, please do whatever you have to do."

"Of course, we will keep you updated." The doctor smiled at her before turning and leaving Jack and Michelle alone. Jack knew that it was going to take time for Michelle to forgive him, and it was going to be even longer for her to get passed all of this but he tried to reach out to her, he knew she needed someone right now to help her get through all of it.

"Michelle?" He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off, then snapped a glare in his direction.

"Don't talk to me. Just go and do your debrief." She then went toward the waiting room and allowed herself to cry as she looked at her engagement ring.

* * *

Eight hours. That's how long Michelle had to worry. How long her soon to be husband was in surgery for. Finally, she was told he was out and should be awake. She informed Chappelle who already gave her the go-ahead to be off the clock, which surprised her. She came into the room and displayed before her were machines and tubes all attached to Tony. He had been cleaned up but his color hadn't fully returned. She took a seat at his side and grabbed his hand. She kissed it praying that he would open his eyes. She talked to him for the time being, urging him to open his eyes. She told him about his family, her family, how they had all been out of their minds with worry. How Chloe had been bugging her, and how he would have to make it up to her for leaving her with Hammond and Chappelle. She teased him, hoping he would wake up and say some sarcastic response but her heart broke when he remained still. Until after what seemed like hours she felt his fingers move,

"Mi-Michelle?" He hadn't opened his eyes but he knew she was there. He could tell by the way her fingers had worked their way up and down his forearm gently.

"Yeah baby, yeah sweetheart I'm here." She said through tears of happiness and relief. He smiled slightly before frowning,

"I am sorry. I am sorry I should have told you." He croaked. Michelle brushed her fingers against his curls and smiled,

"Shh- don't worry about it now. Focus on getting better." He nodded, he glanced down at the hand that held him before he closed his eyes succumbing to the morphine. Michelle sighed, noting that the heart rate monitor had settled down into a melodic rhythm. She watched him sleep for a few minutes only to be disturbed by a knock. She turned to see who it was but upon seeing Jack she ignored him. He came in and stood behind her,

"How is he?"

"Two bullets. One was on the shoulder another in his side. Neither did significant damage and he should fully recover in about two and half weeks or so."

"Michelle I wanted to apologize for everything. I-"

"You know I understand that you couldn't tell me, really I get it. Chappelle informed me on the assignment once he was told of it. I just don't want to go through this again, not hearing from him-"She looked at Tony and raised his fingers to her mouth, placing a kiss on them, "worrying."

"Michelle-"

"You know I care about you too right?" She snapped glaring at him, "You are one of the few people I trust. I care about you. But I won't take care of your relationships for you." She then turned to him, "Kate cares about you, maybe even loves you. She thought something bad happened to you. To Tony. And so did I. That note you left her didn't do anything for her, I get what you had to do. But not Kate. She isn't used to this type of world. Remember that next time."

"Tony is lucky to have you."

"And you are lucky to have Kate." This made Jack look as if he heard her right, "I'll be right back, I need to go use the restroom." And with that Michelle dismissed herself, leaving Jack alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"So tell me what exactly happened," Michelle said, as Tony took a scoop from his pudding cup.

"Jack had an offer from the White House to help in an investigation and apprehension of a Santiago Marquez. He and I did time together in the marines. He had recently been flagged as a rogue agent and had been recently flagged under the wanted list. He's been known to hack into government servers with the intention to locate the President's every location. We believe his goal was either to kidnap and hold for ransom or to kill. President Palmer wanted Jack and someone that he trusted and who knew Marquez to try and seek him out, then eventually kill him. Secret Service informed Jack of the situation and he requested that I join him on the assignment. It was marked as classified, no one was to know."

"And what happened to Marquez?"

"We had found him at a dock near New Jersey, but it was a trap. We went in with thirty men, thirty of the best men, and only thirteen came out, including Jack and I." Tony shuddered remembering the blood battle,

"So President Palmer is still in danger?"

"As far as we know yes. But there has been no new trail with Marquez, it's as if he vanished."

"Well, that explains why it took so long for you to come back," Michelle stated softly, Tony caught the meaning behind her statement and he sighed,

"Michelle I am so sorry. I wouldn't have taken this assignment if they didn't need me, and it wasn't coming from the White House." He looked at her and could see no amount of anger, just sadness. He didn't know if that made him feel any better.

"I know." She looked down at her fingernails, she couldn't look at him, not now. She felt as if he were to vanish if she stared at him too long. It still didn't seem real.

"And I want you to know that I thought about you every day. I worried about you, I wished I could have had some sort of contact." Tony watched as Michelle looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. She looked everywhere trying to keep her breathing under control before landing her gaze permanently on him,

"Me too." She let out a hearty laugh. She didn't think it was funny, more of ironic. How this could happen to her and she really was okay with it. She was just glad that he was okay.

"But Jack said there was no communication with anyone. He told me to lie to you, but I couldn't, so I left in the middle of the night." Tony informed, he watched as she nodded and then placed a hand on top of his.

"It's okay Tony. Really, I understand you did what you had to do." Michelle smiled weakly, she did understand and if the roles had be reversed she would have done the same thing. Still didn't mean that she loved what he did. She swore she grew grey hairs of the course of the few months,

"You're not mad?"

"I am just glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Her voice hitched. She hadn't thought about it, she didn't want to think about it, a life without Tony. It seemed impossible for such a thing to exist but it did.

"I am right here. I love you, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand and then pulled her close to him. She relented and soon their faces were millimeters away. Michelle looked deep into Tony's gaze and she saw everything. Everything that she was feeling, everything that she wanted to say. It was all in his eyes. She couldn't help herself, she gave Tony a passionate but small kiss. Enough to leave them both begging for more and breathless. Tony wrapped a curl around his finger as she smiled at him,

"I love you so much, baby." She replied. She gave him one last quick peck before taking her spot back in the seat.

"So I heard you made an impression on Hammond and Chappelle while I was gone. Are they going to give me my job back or did you take it?" Tony asked trying to get her to laugh, she only shrugged her shoulders,

"No, it's still yours. I missed working with you, it wasn't the same with you gone."

"Missed staring at my backside as I walked away huh." Tony teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not as much as you missed mine." She winked at him, "Don't think I didn't notice you before we started dating. And don't think I wasn't aware of your intentions as you looked over my shoulder."she laughed at seeing his ears go red in embarassement.

"I only did it because you are so damn beautiful." He ran his fingers along her arm and gently placed a hand behind her head pulling in for a deep kiss. Michelle reciporcated, but at feeling his fingers traveling she pulled away,

"You need to relax. There will be no strenuous activity until you are fully healed." Tony looked at her in disbelif than began to pout.

"I am already feeling better." He wined.

"No, come on, relax." She adjusted his bed and securely wrapped him in the blankets being careful of his injuries, "I'll be here when you wake up." She added with a quick kiss to the temple. She then adjusted herself into a comfortable position in the chair,

"Alright. Well, when am I getting out of this prison?"

"In two days, they want to make sure there is no internal bleeding or infection." Tony nodded, he looked at the woman sitting next to the bed and he still couldn't believe that he still had her by his side. She was truely a rarity and he couldn't wait to call her his wife. Michelle eyed him wondering why he was looking at her in that way,

"Can't wait to go home with you." He informed, her expression softened,

"Neither can I, now sleep."

"Yes, my beautiful fiance." He looked at her one last time before allowing his eyes to droop.

* * *

Tony awoke to a sudden pain in his side, he groaned and turned to see not Michelle in her usual seat but Jack.

"Jack?" He squinted in the effort you get his vision clearer. Jack nodded and leaned in,

"Yeah, it's me." Tony looked around and couldn't find Michelle anywhere. He opened his mouth to ask but Jack chuckled, "She's at home getting cleaned up. Kate made her go home and eat too." Tony nodded. Then silence fell between the two, "Look Tony-"

"Don't Jack-I was in a good mood, don't-" Tony then winced, Jacks brow creased in concern,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Never better."

"Look, Tony, I know you have me at fault for what happened and I just wanted to say I am sorry. If there is any way I can make it up to you let me know."

"Don't worry Jack, I am not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. You were just following orders. And it doesn't matter anymore, I am fine. Michelle is taking care of me, and she's fine. That's all that matters."

"She's fine? With everything? Even with-" Tony cut him off,

"I didn't tell her."

"Tony-" Jack warned but Tony held up his good hand and shook his head,

"Don't Tony me. I know what I am doing."

"Tony she has a right to know."

"A right to know what?" Michelle asked coming in, a duffel in one hand with her wet curls everywhere. Jack looked at Tony, who gave him a warning glare. Jack backed off,

"Nothing sweetheart. It doesn't matter." Tony replied nonchalantly, Michelle eyed the both of them knowing something was going on but she didn't want to start anything so she played along. For now.

* * *

"Still can't believe you insisted that we stay at your place when my place is easier for you to get up and down," Michelle stated blowing a curl out of her face as she helped Tony slowly up the stairs to his apartment.

"My place is better, besides there is actual food here to eat." Michelle stuck out her tongue at him,

"Don't think you are going to do any of the cooking." She stated as she held his bad side gently with each step.

"Well one of us has to or else we are going to die in these two weeks." She looked at him mock offended and rolled her eyes,

"You are so funny. Come on let's get you inside and ready for bed."

"Michelle it's only four in the afternoon." He stated looking out at the people walking around below them,

"I know, but the doctor said you need to stay off your feet and rest. You did only just have surgery and are recovering from two bullet wounds." Michelle was worried about him, she knew he was fine and that he would recover. But she couldn't help but feeling overprotective of him, he had disappeared and she was worried that if she had let him go then he would never come back.

"Yeah but I've had worse, this is just a scratch." Tony winced as a sharp pain went through his shoulder as he jostled it to quickly, Michelle's eyes widened in concern,

"Just please humor me and do what the doctor says for once. You would want me to if the roles were reversed." Tony groaned, he knew she would pull that,

"Alright, you got me there." They finally let out a breath once they were at his door,

"Where are your keys?" Michelle asked as Tony turned toward her slightly,

"Left pocket." Michelle felt for them and then let them in, she remained within arms lengths away. Not that Tony minded of course, but he still found her giving him some extra TLC very adorable.

"Alright just watch your step."

"Michelle my legs work fine it's my arm and side that doesn't."

"I know I just-" She was about to say when he held up his hand to stop her. She looked at him and he reached for his gun with his good hand,

"Someone is here." He whispered. He motioned for Michelle to get behind him, but instead, she reached for her own gun at her hip and moved in front of him. The pair moved slowly toward his bedroom where a light illuminated. Tony wanted to pull Michelle back but he knew it was no use. Michelle went to push the door to his bedroom when a tiny figure came out.

"Freeze!" Michelle yelled and a woman screamed.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" The petite brunette took out an earphone and looked at Tony and Michelle with terror in her eyes. Michelle lowered the gun placing a hand to her chest, and Tony sighed in relief.

"Well, it's not every day my sister is here snooping around my apartment." Tony stated, "How did you get in here?"

"You made me a key remember? And I had to be here, it was either me or mom. Once the family had stopped hearing from you, madre got worried. And then so did everyone else once we heard that you had been in the hospital. So it was either her coming down here or me." Selena said with a smirk, then she turned to Michelle, "You must be the woman Tony works with and is in love with. I am Selena, his little sister. I am the only girl in the family and the favorite."

"Selena, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is my little sister, favorite though I am not sure."

"Nice to meet you, sorry about the whole gun in your face."

"Don't worry, guns don't scare me anymore. Not when you live in a family that has served time in wars." Selena than smiled and looked Michelle up and down, "Wow, hermano you were not kidding she is bonita."

"Stop," Tony warned, Michelle looked at both of them,

"Me gusta ella. Puedes casarte con ella ahora por favor?"

"About that…" Tony said looking toward Michelle who looked at him confused. Selena looked at Michelle than to her ring finger and noticed the ring. She let out a squeal, then took Michelle's hand,

"Oh my god, cuando?"

"About three months ago." Tony answered, giving a sheepish look to a now blushing Michelle. Selena pulled Michelle into a hug. She then spoke certain phrases Michelle couldn't understand in Spanish but she was sure they were out of happiness. Then she pulled apart and hugged her brother who grimaced. Selena pulled away and apologized than looked at Tony,

"Oh my god, this is amazing. Congratulations, and I am sorry Tony. I forgot you were hurt. Alright, as my treat you two just rest and I will go and make dinner for you two. Now go on!" She then skipped off to the kitchen leaving Michelle and Tony exchanging a look to one another.

"So that is Selena Almeida. She gets the energy from my mother's side of the family." Tony finished with a regretful tone.

"What did she say in Spanish?"

"She called you beautiful, and she asked if I could marry you now. I hadn't told anyone from the family that I had proposed."

"Oh." Michelle's smile fell and Tony grabbed her hand to stop her thoughts from going south,

"Don't worry Michelle, I will scream it to the rooftops when I can. Things have been-"

"It's okay Tony. I understand. I like your sister, she seems funny."

"Oh don't let her know that. I don't want her ego any bigger." Tony chuckled,

"Good point. Alright, Almeida, it's time for you to rest. So let's get you in bed." Michelle motioned for him to continue to venture into the bedroom. He took a step then stopped and turned to her,

"On one condition."

"And what's that?" Michelle crossed her arms, she was expecting this sort of response from him.

"You join me." Tony wiggled his eyebrows causing Michelle to laugh and gently slap his good arm.

"Oh no, there will be none of that." Tony looked at her in horror and disbelief,

"Come on Michelle, it will make me feel better, you know be good for me." He moved in closer to her wrapping his arm around her and pulled her gently against his good side. She shook her head, and glanced around briefly,

"No. Besides your sister is here, and I don't want to do anything of that sort with her here." Michelle whispered, feeling her cheeks go crimson red.

"I can kick her out." Tony suggested casually, Michelle looked at him in disbelief,

"Tony!" He laughed hard at seeing her reaction,

"I am kidding I am kidding." He pulled away holding up his hand in surrender. Michelle shook her head then placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him toward the bedroom gently,

"Good, now please just get in bed. We need to check on your stitches in a bit anyway. So rest." She instructed. Tony sighed, he knew he wasn't getting what he wanted,

"Fine, but I am not happy about this." He made his way to the bed and sat down slowly, wincing at the slight pain coursing through his body.

"I know." Michelle helped him take off his slippers and adjust his pillows, making sure he was comfortable. She was about to leave when he reached for her hand, she turned and looked at him. She then noticed there was no more humor, or flirtation in his eyes, only pure desire, and love. Her breath caught just looking at him,

"Will you at least lay next to me, I've missed having you that close." He pleaded with her, she felt the same way. Of course, she wanted him, but she was wanting him just enough to be in his arms for now. She felt the same desire to just be with him that he did for her. He noticed how she took the plea and he decided to add, "I promise I will keep certain body parts to myself." Michelle rolled her eyes at seeing him display a puppy dog expression and she nodded.

* * *

Michelle waited until Tony was asleep to gently remove herself from his grasp. She made her way to the kitchen to see it empty. Frowning she headed toward the living room, where Selena was curled up on the sofa watching a reality show Michelle didn't know. Sensing someone was in the room Selena turned around and smiled at Michelle. She then patted the space next to her and Michelle took it. Selena returned to watching the show, allowing a comfortable silence to form between them. Michelle watched the show unamused until a commercial came than Selena turned the show on mute and turned to her,

"So you are Michelle Dessler. My hermano has told me all about you. Well as much as he usually tells. I am so glad he finally got his shit together and got with you. You guys are perfect."

"Thank you. I am glad too. I couldn't imagine being without him now."

"Good. That's what any sister wants to hear." Selena then looked at Michelle's ring and then smiled, "I know you are probably expecting me to interrogate you or threaten you, but I know a good cookie when I see one. And I saw the way Tony looked at you. You are it."

"That means a lot. Thank you." Michelle blushed,

"But don't think you will be spared when our mother comes. She will ask you tons of questions. But that's just because she worries. Especially after what the bruja did to my brother."

"Yeah, I know. But trust me I would never-" Selena held up a hand stopping Michelle,

"Again, don't try and convince me. Convince my mother. I believe you. Her name is never spoken in our house and we don't like to talk about it. But I can guarantee you, you are nothing like her and my madre will know that once she sees you."

"Any other advice?"

"Nope. Just be yourself. Trust me all of us Almeida's are a little loco, so just be ready for it."

"How are Tony's other brothers?"

"There's Marcel who is four years older than Tony. And then there is David who is only two years older than Tony. And Tony is seven years older than me." Selena paused seeing the surprised look on Michelle's face, "I was definitely unplanned." Selena added with a smile. "Anyways, the rest of the family lives in Chicago. We all miss Tony. We were all worried about him for a while after you know the unnameable was done with him. But then something seemed different about Tony. Marcel and David figured he was finally getting some, as they like to put it but I could tell it was something more. And it turned out to be you. Of course my brother always the reserved type didn't say much about you until I pressed him about it. Then it was like a dam broke and all he could talk about was you." Michelle blushed, "Michelle this, Michelle that. Every guy has a crush on Michelle but they're all bastards. Blah blah blah." Michelle shared a laugh with Selena, "After he told me not to tell anyone, he would call me frustrated about how many times he could have made a move on you but he didn't. I told him he needed to do it quickly because someone else will and you may miss your chance. He wasn't too happy with thinking of you with anyone else, so it seemed that it all worked out. I've never seen him happier."

"Before I really got to know Tony he just seemed so quiet, like he didn't care about really anything outside of work. But then I got to know him and I respected him. We work well together, and there was always tension between us." Michelle paused thinking back to all the stolen looks and almost kisses, "Ever since we shook hands when he interviewed me with our other boss. From then on, it was all a matter of timing."

"Ah, this is so cute. I love hearing about how people got together. I've been there when Marcel got married and trust me, you two are cuter. Now, all we need is David to find a pretty girl and for him to get married. Do you have any single friends?" Michelle laughed and shook her head, "Darn, well David will be single forever."

"What about you? Do you have someone special?"

"No, my family says I'm picky. I wouldn't say I am picky more of just very selective. Guys my age haven't fully grown up yet so I am still looking. But again if you have any single friends-" Selena smiled as Michelle shook her head. They continued to talk about anything and everything for another hour until Michelle realized that it was time to wake Tony and give him his medication. Selena began to gather her things,

"You don't have to leave."

"No, I don't want to impose. Tony needs his rest and it seems you can handle him. I'll stay another night at a hotel and then leave."

"Nonsense. Why don't you stay at my place." Selena stopped and looked at Michelle in shock,

"What?"

"Yeah, stay as long as you'd like. Besides I need to have someone make sure Tony doesn't try and overdo anything while I am at work. And plus I am sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Selena nodded with a smile, much like Tony's. Michelle never really noticed it but she could definitely see the Almeida resemblance.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course. Besides my place is better than this man cave." They chuckled as they looked around his apartment briefly. "Just use my spare key, and feel free to use anything you like. Though I would advise you go grocery shopping, I have nothing."

"Yeah, Tony warned me about that." Selena looked at her things then looked at Michelle with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Michelle smiled back. If there was one good thing that came out of everything, it was a new friend.

The following weeks went by without a hitch. Tony was recovering quickly and was able to return to work within a week and a half. He was greeted by many smiling faces, but the only one that mattered was Michelle's. He missed working with her, as she would leave for work he envied her. She had assured him nothing major was going on, but he still wished he was where some of the action was. President Palmer had called him thanking him for his dedication and willingness to sacrifice his life for him. Tony took the gratitude but nonetheless felt he didn't deserve it. President Palmer was still in danger, Marquez was still out there, and even though he had told Jack over and over again that he was fine. He was far from it, the more Marquez was in the dark the worse he was going to be when he decided to come out. Tony kept his senses on alert but sly enough to not cause Michelle to notice. But what he didn't know was Michelle had begun her own research on Marquez. Over the course of the week's Michelle noticed how Tony had been acting. At first, she thought it was from the effects of the assignment but then she noticed he would just seem off. So she decided to look more into Marquez. And what she found she didn't like. She didn't realize how brutal and disgusting Marquez was. She had assumed he was just a hacker based on what Tony had told her, but he had left out some important information. He had been a sniper, he had killed more men than anyone could imagine. Both innocent and his own. The more she read about him the more she feared for Tony's life. She didn't know when Marquez would show again but she had a gut feeling that when he did, Tony would be in danger. She decided she needed to talk to someone that would tell her everything, she had to talk to Jack.

"Come in," Jack said without looking up from the papers on a recent case on his desk. He heard the door open and then close and to his surprise, Michelle was standing in front of him. "Michelle? What's wrong?"

"How much in danger is Tony in because of Marquez, I want to know everything."

"Michelle-"

"You can cut the crap about Tony not wanting you to tell me but I deserve to know. He could be in danger and I need to know everything I can so I can protect him." She was getting annoyed with both men, friend or not she had a right to know.

"You can't protect him, Michelle." Jack stated affirmatively,

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked cautiously,

"Marquez is smart. He's stealthy. He took out most of our men from blocks away. He knows what he's doing."

"Tony is in danger, isn't he? More than he is letting on." Michelle questioned,

"Yes." Michelle felt herself feel a mixture of both anger and worry. Jack could see how it was affecting her and he needed her to calm down, "Michelle don't worry Tony and I are handling this. We have been working with the Secret Service and the White House on tracking this guy. The moment he even sneezes we will be there with a tissue and a gun."

"I almost lost Tony, Jack. Do you understand?" Jack looked away, "I went three months without hearing from him. I thought I lost him. And it killed me. If I lose him because of Marquez I could never forgive myself." She paused then looked at Tony who was on the phone next to Chloe. "He always says he needs to protect me, but I need to protect him too." Jack made eye contact with her and nodded,

"I can assure you we are doing everything we can to protect him. To protect both of you."

"Don't waste men on me, worry about him. Tony is the priority, not me."

"Michelle-"

"You know something don't you?" She eyed him carefully, Jack was invincible when it came to hiding facial expressions. But just as she had with Tony, she was able to read him, and she could tell when he was hiding something from her. "Jack-" She pressed he sighed,

"Look I haven't even told Tony. We are handling it alright, so don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

"Michelle-"

"Dammit Jack, as second in command I have a right to know about the safety of the director." Jack smirked, she was playing that card. He looked down at Tony to make sure he was still preoccupied before looking back at her,

"Alright. We have a lead. He was last seen in the L.A. area."

"How recent?"

"Sunday."

"Okay, so what does that tell us?"

"That he is close, and that he is good. We had intel dating him to be in Asia, but our facial recognition systems caught him here." Michelle nodded,

"So what are we going to do?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at him intently,

"Nothing for now. We don't have much to go on. Just that he was here. The moment that we have more we are going to move in." She came to his desk and placed her hands on it, leaning forward so their faces were close.

"The moment something like that does happen, I want to know. And I want to be a part of it." She said with determination. Jack laughed slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Michelle, no." She winced at hearing the rejection than became angry,

"Why the hell not?" Jack rose quickly matching her stance,

"Because this is something bigger than even me. I can't send you in there knowing that you could be shot instantly. Tony would kill me, and I won't allow you to die for no reason." She walked toward the window and looked down at Tony, who was scratching his face in annoyance towards whoever was on the phone.

"It wouldn't be without a reason, it would be for Tony." Michelle watched as Jack battled with himself, "If there is anything I can do to make sure Tony is alive, I will do it." She replied barely above a whisper, Jack relented,

"I know." There was silence between them before Michelle turned on her heels and glared at Jack,

"Keep me updated." Jack nodded.

"I will." She then turned to head toward the door. Jack sighed and took a seat taking a look back at the files,

"Jack?" He looked up at her, "Don't tell Tony I know. I want to see how he handles this." Jack nodded. Michelle left feeling a new sense of dedication, whereas Jack felt guilty and uneasy about letting her know.

* * *

Michelle normally wasn't a big fan of girl shopping time, but today was an exception. She was ready to find the dress. The one that every girl dreamed about since she could walk. Accompanying her was Kim, Kate, and Selena. All were laughing and giggling as they drove to one of the wedding dress shops in town. Tony told her that money was no object so find the one that called to her, he teased, earning him a playful smack and then a kiss before she left. Now she was waiting for one of the employees to bring her a couple dresses based on her specifications. Waiting Kim, Kate, and Selena drank their champagne slowly, Selena was the first to speak,

"I can't believe my big brother is getting married." She sniffled. Kim and Kate exchanged a smile,

"Was he much different before he met Michelle?" Kate asked while Kim and Selena nodded. Kim looked to Selena as to answer first,

"Tony has always been your typical older brother. One that cares, protects and messes around with you. He was always the one any of us siblings could talk to. When we would argue he would play Switzerland and help us work it out. He was the one that if he was proven right he wouldn't hold it against you."

"Sounds like an amazing brother."

"The best. And he was always there for the family, never made work a priority over family. That was until he met the unnameable." Selena took a big sip of her drink,

"Who?" Kate asked,

"Nina. She is never mentioned in our house."

"Jack told me a little about her. I only know that-" She stopped and looked at Kim,"- and she hurt Tony."

"Tony was dating her at the time. Left her for my dad. Then they both found she was a traitor. And it destroyed Tony's trust, both in general and with women. Especially made him more closed off." Kim answered matter of factly,

"He never came home. Would never call. When we tried to help him, he was passive about it. Definitely not the same Tony. That was until he met Michelle." Selena smiled, then began to wipe her new tears.

"I had never seen Tony smile like he had when I first saw him around Michelle. Even before I knew there was a thing between them, I could tell. He would just look at her in a different way. And she looked back at him with the same intensity." Kim said looking at Kate, she finished with a smirk,

"They are meant to be together and it's so cute. Ah, I love romance." Selena said feeling tears forming again. Kim and Kate laughed until they noticed Michelle come out, then all eyes were on her.

It had taken seven dresses for Michelle to find the dress. She knew it was the one when she walked out and everyone had stopped and looked at her. Even the workers and the other women looked at her in envy. The women decided to head to lunch at Kate's treat and they were all sitting at the table when Kim noticed Michelle seemed off,

"Michelle is something wrong?"

"Hm. Oh no, I'm okay, just thinking about work."

"Work? How? You just got your wedding dress and you are thinking about work? I don't know how you and Tony do it." Selena said taking a sip of her mimosa.

"What about work?" Kim asked, Michelle looked down at her phone, then around her and she shook her head,

"I just-" Michelle looked at all three women and shrugged, "Nevermind it's nothing."

"Alright, well I would like to make a toast." Selena perked up. All women rose their glasses, "To Michelle. To the amazing sister in law, I'll ever have. To the women that have helped my hermano feel happy and himself once again. I love you, and I can't wait for these six months to pass by so you two can be married." The women cheered and Michelle blushed. They clinked glasses and the conversations were born. Michelle just sat back and listened but the feeling returned. She couldn't shake it, but she felt as if she was being watched. The women turned to her and smiled, and she placed her worry to the side and focused on the present.

* * *

The feeling had been going on for two weeks. Michelle was debating on whether she should tell Tony or not, but seeing how he was already on edge she knew she couldn't. So she kept it to herself. She had gone to work earlier than normal, just wanting to get somewhere safe and where she could keep busy. Tony had the day off to attend doctors appointments for his bullet wounds. She immersed herself in work, letting it take her away.

Tony was at his apartment trying to pass the time by. He was elated that he was cleared for field work again, and he could begin to go back to normal. But for the time being, he was anxious to do something. His sister was doing whatever, and Michelle was at work and wouldn't be home for another three hours so he decided to just relax and listen to music. He grabbed his iPod and headphones and turned up the volume. He let himself kick back and go with the lyrics quickly falling asleep. Soon he awakened by loud banging. He took out a headphone, looking at the iPod he realized he had slept through his playlist. He shuffled toward the door and rubbed his eyes to see Jack. But the look on Jack's face was of pure relief and on edge. Just then two agents came in following behind him and began checking his apartment,

"Jack, what the hell is going on?"

"Marquez. He made himself known."

"What? How? When?"

"A half hour ago, gunshots were reported at Michelle's apartment. Tony, there has been an incident and someone was shot in the apartment." Tony felt like his whole world was thrown at his chest. He felt his legs give out, he barely registered Jack asking him where Michelle was. Michelle. Fear began to cripple him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony. Where is Michelle?" Jack asked again hoping to snap Tony out of his faze. Tony seemed to understand the question and shook his head,

"She is at C.T.U., I am going to call her-"

"No, she's not. We called them and they said she left an hour ago." Tony paled even more.

"I have to go to her apartment. I have to see her." Tony was about to storm out when he bumped into a figure in the doorway, "Michelle?" He pulled her in for a hug then pulled away and gave her a once over checking for any physical damage. She looked at him questionably,

"Tony, what's wrong?'

"I thought you had been shot." Tony answered placing a hand on her cheek and sighing in relief.

"What are you talking about? I just came from the gym." It was then Tony noticed that she had her gym gear on with her duffel at her side. Michelle looked to Jack then noticed the agents walking around, "What's going on?" Michelle looked to Tony awaiting an answer.

"Michelle there were gunshots at your apartment, someone has been shot. We thought it was you but since you are here it must have been-"

"Selena-" Tony finished. Michelle and he exchanged a fearful look and without a second thought, they headed toward the car with Jack following behind them.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene feeling the air leave their lungs. L.A.P.D and C.T.U. were there, Jack immediately headed their way while Tony went toward the ambulance. He was stopped by an agent,

"That's my sister let me pass." Tony stated pushing the agent away without a care. He then ran up to the EMS team and looked in to see his sister with a blanket around her shell shocked. "Selena!" She looked over to Tony and quickly ran to him. Michelle stood aside to watch the interaction noting that most of the conversation was in spanish. Michelle looked Selena over and was relieved to find that she had not been hurt. The brother and sister then pulled away and looked to Michelle. Selena immediately burst into tears and was pulled into Michelle's arms.

"What happened?" Michelle asked gently.

"They shot my friend that had flown out to see me. We were coming into the apartment and she was by the window when next thing you know she fell to the ground-" Selena hiccupped with tears, "Michelle she is dead." And Selena fell apart. It was then two coroners passed by with a body on a gurney covered. Michelle angled Selena so she couldn't see. She then looked at Tony who gave her a knowing look, he had a lot to tell her.

"Do you want to let me know what's going on now?" Michelle questioned, she watched as Tony paced his office, every so often looking down toward his sister who was talking to an agent about what had happened. He knew he had a lot to tell her, and that she deserved to know but he didn't know where to start,

"He's after me." Tony stated plainly. Michelle fought to roll her eyes, she knew that much but she had to let Tony say it all how he wanted to. She watched patiently as he looked from his sister to her and he scratched the side of his face,

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I was approached with the idea of going into the Witness Protection Program until he is captured." He watched to see Michelle's reaction but instead she just nodded,

"How long ago did that happen?"

"Right after I got out of surgery." He waited for Michelle to start yelling at him but instead, she just remained calm and moved closer to her with her arms crossed below her chest.

"Why didn't you do that?"

"I didn't want to worry you, after everything that happened these last few months the last thing I wanted to do was have you dragged into the mess." This seemed to anger her and she moved her arms to her hips and looked at him in befuddlement.

"Tony you know damn well that you would have wanted to know about something like this if it were me. And you know for a fact that you wouldn't care what kind of mess this was as long as I was safe."

"I know and I am sorry. But Marquez means business, I believe he was going after you. And Selena and her friend just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because of me. And the best thing for me to do to ensure your protection is to leave you."

"What?" Michelle felt her heart quicken, she looked to see if he was joking but he wasn't and that terrified her.

"Just until we can make sure that he is captured."  
"Tony-"  
"No, there is no argument. I want to be as far away from you as possible, I need you to be safe."  
"Tony-"

"Please Michelle."  
"No. I won't let you." She immediately began to think of the months that he was absent. She knew she had become dependent on this man. As much as wouldn't care to admit it to anyone else, she needed him more than he knew. And thinking of being separated from him again was torture. He could see the hesitation in her eyes and he stood up to stand in front of her. He then gently sat on the edge of his desk and took her hands in his.

"Sweetheart you know this is the best thing for us right now."

"Best thing for you you mean?" She pulled away and she let the mist in her eyes form, she looked away from him,

"Mic-" He tried to reach for her, but she remained distant. There was some silence and Tony grew worried, he couldn't tell what Michelle was thinking until she turned around and her watery eyes were replaced with anger,

"No, I am sick and tired of you treating me like I am some sort of damsel in distress. It is time for you to start treating me just the same. I know you want to protect me, but if this is something that is bigger than you can handle, which given what has happened, it is, I need you to let me help you." Normally, Tony would have fought back but he knew she was right. And he owed it to her for leaving her so abruptly. He sighed and then gave her a small smile. She noticed the change in his demeanor and smiled back. He opened his arms and she slowly went in between them.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He gave her neck a gentle touch before resting his forehead against hers, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Jack and I have been working on an alternative plan incase this were to happen."

"What-What do you mean?"

"I think we need let him in and let him explain it." She then eyed behind Tony. Tony turned to see Jack waiting patiently outside his office. He then sighed, he expected something like this were to happen. Jack came in and looked between the pair,

"The plan is this, we use Michelle to lure Marquez out, we have to make him think you don't believe him. Then the moment Marquez tries another move on Michelle we move in."

"Tony-before you shoot down the idea, think. Selena could have been the one shot today." Michelle knew he would cave at the mention of his sister. He then smiled grimly and nodded,

"I know-" He gave Michelle's hands a gentle squeeze then looked to Jack,  
"Or there is this plan, we find Marquez and take him out ourselves." Tony nodded agreeably which surprised Michelle and Jack.

"I like that idea." Tony confirmed after Jack was done giving the rest of the details.

"But Michelle comes with us." Jack stated ready for the fight Tony would put up but instead, Tony just nodded and shrugged once he received looks from the two,

"I figured she would still be involved." Tony stated simply, Jack smiled looking at Michelle.

"Tony-" Michelle wasn't about to assure him that everything would be fine but he just smiled at her before saying,

"Alright, considering that the President is in danger, as well as now my family. It's personal, let's do it." Jack looked once more between the pair then nodded and began gathering his things,

"Good, I'll let Chappelle and the White House know." And with that Jack left leaving the two, Tony turned to Michelle and sighed, she looked at him in concern,

"What are you thinking?"

"Just because you are out there doesn't mean I won't stop worrying. Alright? I want you to stay near me the entire time." She knew there was no room for argument. She nodded with confidence,

"Okay." He seemed to accept it then looked everywhere but at her for a moment before scratching the side of his face, "And just know personal feelings aside, you are one hell of an agent, and there is no one else I would feel more confident in to take down Marquez." Michelle blushed,

"Thank you." Michelle pulled Tony in for a deep kiss allowing both to escape to a place that even Marquez could not destroy.

* * *

Tony was getting ready for the conference with the White House and Jack when suddenly a sense of concern washed over him. Jack noticed his friends change in emotion and was about to question him when Chappelle came in,

"Alright what do we got?"

"We received a tip that Marquez is at the Pine Tree Apartments on J Street." Jack informed looking at the footage displayed on the screen,

"How recent?" Chappelle surveyed the footage as well and then glanced toward Jack,

"Fifteen minutes ago, and we have surveillance of the apartments from street cameras, he has not left yet." Jack looked toward Tony who seemed to fidget more than normal in his seat,

"Alright let's get the President on call, is everyone here?" Chappelle glanced around and Tony shook his head,

"No, we are still waiting on Michelle."  
"What's taking her so long?" Chappelle snapped before Tony could fire back at him Jack intervened,  
"I don't know, I'll phone her." Jack dialed her number and the rest waited, Jack could feel Tony's eyes staring at him,  
"Well?" Chappelle asked,  
"She didn't answer." Jack answered slowly, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"She might be in the restroom." Tony figured, shuffling his papers around to keep himself from feeling the worry increase. Something wasn't right.  
"I'll have Chloe find her." Jack dialed the number,

"O'Brien."

"Chloe, it's Jack, have you seen Michelle recently?" He looked over at Chloe who was seated at her desk, he saw her look around and then shrugged,

"No, but I can find her for you."  
"Thank you." Jack hung up and he looks to Tony, about to fill him in when Chappelle cleared his throat.

"So while we are waiting I want you to go ahead and call the President, no sense in keeping him waiting," Chappelle ordered with a slight stretch in his shoulders.

"Yes sir," Jack replied weakly, he didn't have to look to see Tony beginning to fidget even more in his seat. "This is Jack Bauer requesting to speak with the President."  
"One moment please."

"Jack?" President David Palmer voiced,

"Yes, Mr. President, you are also on the call with Ryan Chappelle, Director of Division and Tony Almeida, Director of CTU: LA."

"Good afternoon gentleman, my people have brought me up to speed, what's the plan to apprehend Marquez?"

"Sir, we have teams already enroute to the Pine Tree Apartments, there they will monitor the building to make sure no one leaves or enters without us knowing. Then we will apprehend him, myself, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler will be going in. We will be leaving in ten minutes."

"Very well gentlemen, let's get this son of a bitch."

"Yes, Mr. President." The call ended.

"Uh- Mr. Chappelle." Chloe's voice came in and all three turned to her,

"What is it, Chloe?"

"It's Michelle." Tony instantly went to his feet, eyes sharp,

"What happened?" Jack asked cautiously, keeping his eyes on Tony,

"She's gone." Chloe stuttered. All three pairs of eyes exchanged looks with one another, Chappelle was the first to speak.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She took one of the vehicles and left."

"To where?" Chappelle was quickly losing it, anger increasing,

"The location?" Chloe assumed,

"How far away are the teams?" Chappelle snapped, glancing at Jack.

"They were just about to leave." Jack answered, something wasn't right.

"So she is going in there alone?" Chloe looked at her boss questionably,

"Damnit." Chappelle cursed.

"No, she knows something we don't." Tony stated, all eyes looked to him. They knew he was right. Tony's eyes never waivered from the photo of Marquez on the screen.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here, find me Dessler O'brien. Now." Chappelle barked.  
"She managed to override the system, she has cleared her vehicle from every footage mainframe we can't follow her trail." Chloe answered,

"Where was she last seen?" Tony asked, quickly checking his gun from his holster and grabbing his cell off the table. He placed the earpiece deeper in his ear, afraid he might miss something. Jack was right behind him, gun ready to go.

"On Simpson, she took a right." Tony took the wheel and they were off before anyone could blink.

"Alright look and see if she was in contact with anyone before she left. She would not just leave before an assignment." Tony informed, he knew something was off, it wasn't like Michelle. And what made him more nervous, was that she was alone. Without backup,

"Already done, she received a call a minute before she overrode the system and with that, she left."

"She must have received a threat. That's why she left with no word." Jack stated feel an increasing in pressure of what was to come.

"We need to find her, I have a feeling Marquez is behind this and she is going to be in danger." Tony knew his mind was clouded with thoughts of what he was going to do to Marquez if he found him even an inch away from Michelle. He felt himself begin to go beyond boiling point.

"Relax Tony, let's just head to Simpson." Jack needed Tony to act rational, the last thing he needed was Tony to lose his edge.

* * *

Michelle knew that she was going to be found right away, knowing Tony, she was not going to be able to hide easily. She got the call and her heart felt as if it was being squeezed tightly, that she couldn't breathe.

 _"Shame that I killed her friend. But I have who you want. Leave now and meet me on Hillside and Walnut in the back alley, come alone, and erase your steps. You have 10 minutes. If I were you, I'd not make any mistakes, she looks a little upset right now."_ Michelle didn't need to hear anymore she did as instructed. She quickly erased her steps and left. She knew she should have somehow gotten in touch with Tony but she couldn't risk his sister's life. So here she was driving a CTU standard vehicle and heading toward the location.

The alley was dark, Michelle didn't realize how secluded it was. She stopped her car and quickly grabbed her gun. She slowly got out of the car and looked around making sure that she was alone. Then a door opened up from the building near her, she looked around cautiously and slowly moved toward the door. She walked into the building and the door slammed behind her. The lights were off except for a chair in the middle of the empty room and a lamp shining above it. Michelle could feel that something was off.

"Well Ms. Dessler, welcome." Michelle turned to see only darkness where the voice was coming from. She tightened her grip on her gun and felt her adrenaline kick in.

"Only cowards hide." Michelle sneered. She heard a chuckle then shuffling of feet and out from the darkness came Marquez. "Where is she? Where is Selena?"  
"At home, I think, though I will give you credit for risking your life for her. Almeida is a lucky son of a bitch."

"What do you want?"

"Let's see if Almeida is as good as I hear he is."

"I don't feel like she is here." Tony stated looking around. No one seemed odd or out of place on the busy street. Jack had to agree, nothing made him feel concerned, it was as if a normal day was happening. He looked deeper into the crowd of people moving along, the cars moving and their drivers and still nothing.

"Let's move up toward Hillside." Jack instructed. Tony nodded. He slowly moved the car up the street stopping along the sidewalks slowly. Tony didn't like the feeling, he knew they were driving into the bad side of town and he got the sense that if they stayed too long they would start attracting the wrong crowd. Jack sensed it too and ushered for Tony to move up. Tony moved along, ignoring the looks from the street crowd as they drove, until Jack placed a hand on the dashboard and yelled, "Stop!"

"What?" Tony asked as he looked toward the alley Jack was looking at. And there he caught sight of the standard issue C.T.U. vehicle. "That's it."

"Okay, move in slowly, Marquez may have people watching. We have to park further away and move in."

"Right."

Tony and Jack parked a way up and gathered the gears they would need. Jack looked at Tony as he fastened his bulletproof vest and he signaled he was ready to go. They walked along the streets and immediately people went into their homes, knowing that the government was near. Tony and Jack moved in closer to the alley and Jack eyed stealthily the rooftops for any snipers. He signaled for Tony to moved ahead and keep an eye out, and slowly they moved through the alley. Tony looked around for any sign of enterance or Michelle and soon a door left ajar caught his eye. He caught Jacks attention and together they made their way to the door. Jack counted, one, two, three and Tony pushed the door forward with his gun. The door opened just enough for them to squeeze in, Jack and Tony suddenly emerged into darkness.

They moved through the building taking one step at a time with caution, their guns trained. Then all of a sudden they heard a woman cry,

"Stop!" Tony knew that voice better than anyone, he paused,

"Michelle?"

"T-To-Tony?" They moved to the voice taking each step. "Wait, don't move!"

"Tony, this might be a trap." Jack spoke slowly,

"Marquez was here. He knocked me out. I feel a weight on my body, I can't tell what it is." Michelle stated. Jack looked to Tony, only to barely see him looking back.

"Michelle is he still here?" Tony asked hesitantly,

"I'm-I'm not sure." Michelle responded weakly,

"I'm going to call backup and a bomb squad," Jack stated quietly, the last thing he wanted to do was to worry Michelle or Tony but he had to be safe.

"What?" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just incase. We don't know what we are dealing with yet."

"Why don't we just turn on some lights in here?"  
"Some bombs are light sensitive if we turn them on and Michelle does have one attached to her, then she could die and everyone else. We can't risk that. Not until we get a team out here to check it out."

"So you're telling me, Michelle is going to die." Tony's voice broke just a tad,

"No, I am telling you that she will be in good hands, right now we just need to get in touch with backup. He couldn't have gotten away that quickly." Tony could hear Jack retreating slowly and Michelle tried her best to see through the darkness. But the thought alone that Tony was near made her feel more at ease.

"Tony? What's going on?" Michelle asked nervously,

"Sweetheart, Jack is going to be calling in for backup. I need you to stay where you are and not move." He could hear her whimper and it broke his heart, "Sweetheart, can you move your hands?"

"No, I am completely tied up. I can't even move my legs if I wanted to." Tony's heart rate increased, this wasn't looking good.

"Alright don't worry we are going to get you taken care of alright, I promise you I'll be right here the whole time."

* * *

The scene filled up quickly with EMT and the bomb squad, and numerous amount of agents scoured the area. Tony watched as all of it unfolded, and the bomb squad confirmed the presence of a bomb attached to Michelle's body. Tony knew she knew of course, but he didn't want to talk to her about it knowing that it would mean it was a real. He wasn't ready to think about a life without her. A life they were to share together could be cut too soon. Tony watched from a distance much to his dismay the bomb squad tinker with the object. Luckily it wasn't light sensitive so he was able to see Michelle, but he didn't know if it made the situation that much better. He could feel the tension in the area and he could see Michelle sweating and not looking anywhere else but at him.

"Alright, we got the plate off." He heard an agent say. He looked as one finished unscrewing with the bolt that was fastened in the plate of the bomb. Everyone moved as slowly as they could. And as the plate was removed a slight ticking could be heard,

"How much time do we have?" Jack asked the million dollar question. The agent looked back and gave a slight frown,

"Three minutes." Michelle felt herself begin to fall apart. Though she was surrounded by her peers and the people she cared about, she didn't know how much more alone she felt.

"You all should leave now. Save yourself and find Marquez."

"Michelle we are still going to try and get this off of you, I promise." The agent replied while scrutinizing the task at hand.  
"No you all have families, people that you need to go home to if I need to die in order to get to Marquez than let it happen." Michelle looked around at all the eyes placed on her and she suddenly began to feel claustrophobic. She wasn't used to all the pressure and attention.

"No, it's not going to happen, and if anyone so much as leaves I will have you fired. Do you all understand me?" Tony snapped looking at everyone. Michelle felt gratitude fill her, Tony began to walk over to her, he had had enough, "Michelle-" He heard people tell him to step back but he didn't care, his eyes were on Michelle and they were not going to go anywhere. "I am so sorry for everything that is happening, I couldn't imagine how you must be feeling but I can assure you that this will all be over soon."

"Tony, if this doesn't work out, I want you to be happy alright, I want you to do everything that you need to be happy. Find someone-"

"No, we are not talking about this."

"Tony listen to me. Promise me all of it alright? I only have about 2 minutes left, so just promise me." Tony looked at the timer and nodded. She always had a way to him.

"Okay." He choked back the tears and moved his gaze toward the agent still dealing with the bomb and the timer. 1 minute left.

"I need people to start clearing the room." Another agent yelled, and people complied, all that was left was Tony, the bomb agent, and Michelle. 30 seconds,

"Tony leave."

"No." Twenty-four seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

_Click._

"Bomb is disabled. I repeat the bomb is disabled." Michelle looked down at the numbers. 14 seconds. 14 seconds will forever be frozen. 14 seconds. She couldn't even register what happened next. She felt the weight on her torso decrease and a pair of warm arms surround her but then everything went blank.

Michelle awoke to the sound of rhythmic beeping. She slowly allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She turned to the side and was met with Tony's figure asleep in the chair adjacent to her. She noticed figures out in the hallway with their backs to her and then everything hit her at once. Suddenly she was back in the empty room. She remembered Marquez, the moment that she knew she had been tricked. And suddenly she couldn't breathe. The once rhythmic tone turned into a pleading cry. Tony was at Michelle's side and began to comfort her.

"Shh-Baby you're alright. I am here. You're safe." Michelle instantly relaxed feeling Tony's comfort. "You're alright baby."

"Marquez?" She asked nervously into his neck. Tony pulled away but only enough for him to look her in the eyes.

"We got him. I am not sure of the full details but he's done. He can't hurt you, or anyone else ever again. It's over." Michelle began to cry and soon so was Tony. Neither could let the other go, they didn't want to, it was indeed all over.

 _ **Six months later**_

"You sure you are ready for this?" Jack asked with a slight grin. Tony nodded without hesitation,

"I've been ready for a long time." Tony watched as all eyes were on him. Then the music began and all eyes shifted toward the double door entrance. And there she was. Michelle Reiko Dessler. Tony couldn't breathe, he would not have even noticed if it wasn't for the slight jab in the side from Jack. Michelle was all he saw she was everything to him. Their eyes remained glued on one another with each step she took to him. Memories began to fill his thoughts of her. Everything from all their first to the good and the bad. And before he knew it she was at his side and they were both grinning from ear to ear. And it all began. "Michelle." His voice cracked, " I could tell you all about how I was before I met you. And I could tell you all the good things that have happened since meeting you. But I have the rest of my life to do that. I am here to tell you that you will never be alone. That you will always be supported, cared for, loved and protected. And most importantly you will always have a best friend." And with that, he placed the ring on her finger. She cried, a few tears catching at the corners of her smile. She looked toward Selena who gave her the ring before turning back to Tony.

"The moment I met you I was certain that we would be friends. I quickly came to not only admire and respect you but also to desire knowing you more. Suddenly I wanted to know what made you happy. What makes you mad. What makes you cry. What makes you, you. All of it. We are surrounded by friends and family today but we are also missing someone very important. That someone once told me to find something happy and that was you. And that will always be you." The ring slipped on his finger, and they both looked down at their respective rings and knew that this was just the beginning of something good.

 _ **The month before season 3**_

"So this is going to be extra work, is that what you are telling me?" Tony chuckled softly glancing at his friend across the room. Jack just shrugged and nodded,

"If you help me out with this, the beer and pizza are on me." Tony seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling and nodding,

"Alright I will help you, just don't annoy me so it goes by quicker." Jack let out a hearty laugh and began gathering his things,

"If you say so." Tony took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee then scratched the side of his face taking a look at the time, _damn it was 9:30 pm already_ ,

"Listen. As much as I would hate to miss more awkward bonding, I have a wife to go home to that will starve to death if I am not there to cook."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on get out of here. But hey listen there is something I need to go over with you tomorrow, so come in early." Tony slowed his pace and glanced at Jack questionably,

"Okay, what is it?"

"Don't worry about it now, you just go home and save your wife from starvation." Jack made for the door with files in his hand but Tony stopped him gently,

"Jack?" Jack looked around, noting that only the night shift was there and all was pretty quiet, he figured it would be safe to share,

"I need a favor."

"I have a feeling this is going to take more than just pizza and beer to win me over."

"It has to deal with Gael." This made Tony give his full attention,

"What about Gael?"

"Tony- let's not. Come on it's been a long day."  
"Jack just spit it out."

"Alright, I need your help with the Salazars. Here's the file on them." He placed the file in Tony's direction, "Read it tonight. And we will discuss this tomorrow." And without another word, Jack turned and left. Tony sighed, glancing down at the file. He then quickly packed it away and headed home.

"Tony is that you?" Michelle asked from their bedroom.

"Yeah." He yelled back. He removed his shoes and proceeding to the location of her voice. Much to his delight, he found her in a bathtub filled with bubbles that barely covered what he wanted to see. She smiled at him,

"Hi, sweetheart how was your day?"

"Eh, that same. Boring as usual when you aren't in. How are you feeling?" He came to the edge of the tub and looked at the curls that managed to escape her bun. She smiled under his gaze before craning the kinks out of her neck,

"Better, I think I will be fine to go in tomorrow." Tony instantly frowned disapprovingly,

"No you heard what the doctor said, he wanted you out for the rest of this week. Besides you are still sick you don't want to be getting others infected." This earned him a roll of the eyes, "Because if we get sick, then we get the population sick." Michelle opened her mouth to stop him, but he held up his hand, "And if we get the population sick than people spread it to more people. Then soon everyone has this sickness, then there is death-"

"Tony-" He shook his head and she smiled as he carried on,

"Then with death comes anarchy. And with anarchy, comes to no more Cubs games, and with no more games comes no more beer. And it's all just downhill from there." He laughed at the expression on her face,

"Tony-" She said gently, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled against the crown,

"Hmm?"

"I get it. I won't go in." She replied with a laugh in her voice, Tony nodded his head against hers in satisfaction.

"Good. Now have you eaten yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Alright, let me change and then I shall prepare a delicious meal for my delicious wife." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Michelle was not amused. She removed the tub plug and reached for her robe,

"Funny Almeida. You heard what the doctor said, no strenuous activity." Tony watched as she climbed out of the tub and he could feel his desire growing.

"Technically I zoned out at that statement, so I didn't hear it, ergo it doesn't exist." Tony stood and faced her,

"Whatever you say, Almeida." She teased, tying the robe together until Tony placed a hand on top of hers and stopped her,

"Now I like what you're saying." He shared a grin with her before removing the robe from around her.

Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar. Brothers from Las Nieves, Mexico. The drug cartel, Ramon Salazar arrested. Arrested by Jack Bauer. And there was Jack's statement. Tony knew much of the situation considering what Jack would tell him and what his clearance would give him but something wasn't settling with him. Why would Jack want to get involved with them again? And what did it have to do with Gael? Tony was deep in thought when a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and the weight of a chin rested against them.

"You've been staring at that file for a long time." Tony tried to subtly close the file, he didn't want to worry Michelle. He turned to her and smiled,

"Sorry about that sweetheart." Michelle eyed the file that was placed under her husband's arms. Confidential was written across it and that made her curiosity increase.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"The file that you are reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart. Just work-related nonsense." She nodded, she knew it wasn't all of it but she decided not to press it,

"Alright, well come on you had a long day, and you need your rest." She ran her fingers through his hair before massaging his shoulders.  
"Look why don't you head to bed first, I will be up in a few alright?" He regretted it the moment he said it. He didn't mean to be short with her, he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it gently,

"Well okay, but don't stay too long here you know I can't sleep without you." He nodded gently

"I promise." She placed a kiss to his temple than headed off. Tony waited to hear the footsteps disappear before opening up the file once more. Just reading it made Tony uncertain of what exactly Jack was going to tell him, but either way, he didn't like what was to happen.

 _The Next Morning_

"What the hell is going on Jack and leave anything out, I want to know it all." Tony slammed the file down on Jack's desk. Jack didn't even flinch he just leaned back and intertwined his fingers and glanced at Tony,

"I need to go undercover again with the Salazars. I can't get into it too much-" He glanced briefly at the staff below, "-but I need to gain their trust because we have a lead that ties them to a bioterrorist threat." Tony's eyes widen, that he was not expecting.  
"What kind of threat?"

"That's what I am trying to find out."

"You put away Ramon Salazar how do you think you are going to gain their trust again?"  
"By conforming to them. The more I act like them the less they will be suspicious. Besides with Ramon out of the way his brother Hector is taking over. Hector is easier to convince, I can get to him." Tony had known Jack for a long time. Worked next to him for even longer, and he knew Jacks word was his bond. But even he made this whole plan seem too simple. Still Tony knew he was needed and he wasn't going to back down,

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"I need to do this mission alone. This means we can't let the white house know, C.T.U. no one." Jack eyed Tony as he took in the information,

"Jack what if this all goes to hell, what will happen then?" Jack leaned back further and just shrugged before replying.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Tony scoffed, he couldn't believe all that he was hearing.  
"Okay, I am in." Jack held back a sigh of relief and instead just nodded casually.

"Good. I'll let Gael know and we can start working on it. The sooner we get this figured out the faster everything will be."

"Alright, we can also see if Michelle can help create a fake story of what-" Jack immediately cut him off,

"Tony when I mean no one else can know, I mean no one." At that moment, as if it was a switch, Tony's eyes instantly grew dark.

"Come on Jack you can trust Michelle, she won't tell." Jack shook his head,

"I am not afraid of her telling, I don't want her in on this."

"You want me to hide all this from my wife?"  
"Yes."  
"Jack don't be ridiculous. You have seen what happens when I hide stuff from her, I almost lose her. Nothing good comes from it. No, I can't." Jack felt sympathy for Tony, he really did. And he of all people knew exactly what Tony was talking about. The couple never had it easy. There was always something getting in the way of them and their happiness but he didn't know what else to say or do. He did not want Michelle in on it. And he knew convincing Tony would be the hardest thing he would have to face through it all.  
"Tony, be realistic. The less Michelle knows the safer she is." There. Jack caught the anger decrease just a tad. Jack knew his only way to get to Tony to agree on all this was to bring Michelle's safety into it. And even if he had to keep using as a reminder for Tony to keep his mouth shut, he knew it would be for the best in the end.

"I can't lie to her, she knows me too well." Tony felt the emotions rise, but not of anger, but of desperation, "And she isn't dumb she was able to read my face pretty well even before we started dating." He bit back a chuckle thinking back to the moment they shared on the day of the bomb. He had tried so hard to keep anything from Mason's condition from going public. And as hard as he tried he knew it was no use lying to Michelle ever again after she called him out on it.

"Then do better Tony. I am serious, this is an operation that stays between you, myself and Gael. I am sorry but that's the way it's got to be." Jack felt bad. He knew this was going to be a lot for Tony and it certainly wasn't going to be easy but he knew that this would benefit Michelle.

"How can you make me choose between my wife and my job." Tony asked looking down at the ring on his finger.  
"Do you want Michelle safe?" Jacks question stirred up many emotions and memories in Tony. But one stood out before the rest, _I am here to tell you that you will never be alone. That you will always be supported, cared for, loved and protected._ Tony had promised Michelle all those the day they got married. And he would die if he had to in order to keep that promise.

"That is not even a question you know the answer to that already." Tony snarled, Jack tried a gentler approach,

"Then keep her out of it. Can I promise that you will do that?" Tony thought long and hard but before he could finally come to an agreement, his mouth already spoke out against him,

"Yeah."

"Good. Now let's get to work."

 ** _The day before season 3_**

He knew Michelle had to have known something was up. Lying to her for the last month had been agonizing and tomorrow will be the day that may change their lives forever. He knew she would be mad when she found out, hell he would not blame her. But he also hoped it would not push her away. He couldn't imagine living without her. The moment that he had heard about the job opportunity in Langley he had to take it. There was no getting around it, it was too perfect for both of them. He could work for Larry Hertzog and with Michelle being transferred there as well she would strictly be in the office. Neither of them would have to worry about fieldwork. And as much as Tony knew both of them would miss it, it would be safer for them when the idea of starting a family became more important. He wanted everything to go smoothly but he knew this was real life. Nothing was that simple and unfortunately, nothing would go the way you wanted. So now as he laid next to his wife who was sleeping all the negative thoughts started dancing in his head. He could see Michelle hurting, he could see her rejecting him. He could see their world they built together fall apart. But Jacks words burst through those images. _She will be safe, you're doing the right thing._ He only hoped it was easier said than done. Tomorrow was going to be the longest day of his life. He turned and pulled Michelle in his arms, holding her tighter to him than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: This is season 3, so if you haven't watched it, you should now :) and as always Read, Review & Enjoy!**

Tony walked over to the conference table feeling that the day has come. He doesn't know exactly what is going to happen but he had a strong feeling that something was going to happen that would change everyone's lives.

"Alright hold on." Michelle noticed her husband coming to her, "Sunny Macer from Health Services in on the line." He was about to take it when she stopped him, a thought coming to mind.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard from Hertzog?" He looked at her with calming eyes,

"No, not yet." Michelle gave a look of anxiousness, Tony had to chuckle, "Relax Michelle you are going to get the job."

"I better. You're not going to Langley without me." She teased. He smiled at her flirtatious grin before turning his attention to Sunny.

* * *

"Tony, Larry Hertzog from Langley on line two." Tony and Michelle exchanged a look and Michelle felt her heart rate increase. Tony picked up the phone, though he remained calm he knew they had been both impatiently waiting for a response.

"Yeah, Larry. Yeah, we are. Uh huh-" Michelle was annoyed Tony wasn't giving her any indication of where the conversation is going. He looked at her then away, he knew she would be disappointed, the look in her eyes broke him. "uh huh- yeah I will. Thanks." He ignored her gaze.

"Was that about me?" She looked at him expectantly,

"Yeah, he doesn't have a job for you right now. There's no new funding until after the election." Her eyes cast downward, 'no job' she thought. The position was a stretch but she wouldn't deny it hurt,

"Oh, I see." Tony watched her facial expression, she was trying to keep together, but he could read her so well. He decided to tread carefully,

"Also Larry told me he needs an answer from me by the end of the day. They are in a hurry to fill the post." He could see the wheels turning in his wife's head. Michelle didn't want to show how disappointed she was, he deserved this more than anyone but she didn't know what she would do not working with him. She looked at him and then she didn't think of herself anymore, he deserved to be happy,

"We both know you can't pass this up it's a major career move. Call him and tell him it's a yes." He loved her. This was one of the reasons he loved her. She would always place everyone before herself. But he knew that's not what she wanted,

"And you'll come along as the wife, without a job?" He eyed her carefully. She knew how it sounded, maybe they could start a family? She could start a new hobby, or find another job. She looked at him, she knew he was reading right through her,

"I'll go anywhere with you." She was being honest, he knew it, she decided to add, "As long as I don't have to cook." Tony chuckled, he thought back to all the times she tried to cook, she wasn't horrible. But she had her talents elsewhere,

"Sweetheart if you promise not to cook I will take you with me anywhere." This earned him a smile, a smile that he loved more than anything. Then he was serious again. A new job would be nice, but the thought of working without her was something he wasn't ready for. They worked well together, they were a unit. "But if they don't have a job for you I am not interested." She loved him. This was one of the reasons she loved him. He always placed her happiness above anything else.

"We will talk about it later." She touched her hand to his and gave him a smile. He knew they had talked about this briefly but now that she didn't have an offer, they would have discussed it. But he would pick her above any offer he was given. He watched her walk away with a slight gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Kim, you all caught up?" Michelle asked as she washed her hands. Kim did the same next to her,

"Pretty much. I just have to refresh the data on my dad's panel."

"Great." Michelle began to dry her hands and was about to leave when the blonde spoke hesitantly.

"Can I ask you a question about you and Tony?" Michelle eyed her closely, this was new.

"Me and Tony what?" She asked watching as Kim began to dry her hands,

"I don't know. I was just wondering, is it a problem working with your husband in the same office?" Michelle looked taken back. She thought easily,

"No. No, it's not a problem." She looked down at the wedding ring, thinking back to the day that he had proposed, "Why do you ask?"

"It's not a big deal." Kim began to walk out but Michelle stopped her.  
"No, it's okay. We have a minute."

"Well I've um, been dating Chase and I don't think my dad's too happy about it."

"I see. Well um- Look I am sure your dad is just trying to protect you, but ultimately it's just between you and Chase." Michelle could relate to the feeling of having everyone try and dictate who to date and love. She had enough of that at the beginning of her relationship with Tony. But after knowing him, loving him and marrying him she would not have it any other way.

"Yeah, I know."

"Let me know when you finish those panels." She touched Kim's shoulder before leaving her.

"Sure." Michelle walked out, thinking about what Kim had asked her. Was it a problem? No, never. Well besides the times they went into the field and there was a sense of helplessness that the other would not return. But she couldn't imagine working with anyone else. Just then Tony came up to her immediately giving her something to do. As she looked at him, she knew in her heart, no it was never a problem.

* * *

Michelle felt something wasn't right. She was always nervous when Tony went out in the field. She had given him the information before he left, meeting him in the changing room. He had assured her that he would be fine before giving her kiss a quick peck then heading out to the awaiting chopper. That's why when she heard commotion on the main floor she went to check it out,

"What's going on?"

"There's been gunshots at the mall." Tony. He was at the mall. She looked at Kim feeling the same fear that she had. Her father was also there.

"When?"

"Two minutes ago. I can't get in touch with my dad or Tony." She could hear Kim's voice tremble just a tad. Both normally calm women never felt so unnerved before.

"Micah said someone's down." Both women looked to Adam, who held the answer to their worries.

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"It's either Tony or Jack. He's not sure. He's about to find out." Michelle looked at Kim who shared a look with her. Neither knew what to say to the other, but they secretly hoped their loved one wasn't the one down. "Uh huh yeah. Hold on." Adam looked at Michelle, " It's Jack" Michelle could hear Kim let out a sigh in relief. "He wants to talk to you." Michelle said nothing but immediately took the call.

"Jack what's going on, where's Tony?"

"He's been shot." Michelle couldn't believe her ears, it couldn't be her husband. No, he always came back unharmed. He was good at what he does, it couldn't be him.

"How bad?"

"He's was hit the neck, he's still alive. They are getting him to the hospital now." 'He was hit in the neck, that is bad' she thought. No, he couldn't die. She didn't know what to do or think, he had to be okay.

"Oh god."

"Michelle I know how difficult this must be for you right now. But you need to make a decision."

"What?"  
"With Tony down you're in command. If you wanna be by his side at the hospital you're gonna have to hand C.T.U. over to someone else. No one will fault you for whatever you chose to do but if you chose to stay we need your working at full capacity." Michelle did. She knew she had to make a choice. She just didn't know which one it would be.

"I understand."

"Michelle I am sorry." She set down the phone and stared off into the distance. Tony, was shot. He was on the way to the hospital. Kim noticed the sudden change in her usually collected boss and gently came up to her,

"Is Tony alright?" Michelle registered what the blonde has said but she didn't know if she could keep it together to respond.

"They don't know yet he was shot in the neck." There were the tears. She bit her lip hoping to keep them in but it was no use. Thoughts and images of Tony alone and injured weakened her, she vaguely was aware of Kim placing a comforting hand on her.

"Michelle we're starting to overload the network. When the virus threat came in we had to start stealing cycles from the main CPU." Kim rolled her eyes, leave it to Chloe to not pick up on the mood.

"Chloe now is not the time." She hoped Chloe would understand but the analyst just shot her a look of disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?

"Just deal with it okay?" Kim was getting annoyed, did she not see her boss was crying right in front of her.

"Michelle?" Kim watched as Michelle seemed to suck in her emotions and responded as if there was nothing going on.  
"Off-load the archived files and send them to Division. That should free up the network."

"Fine that's all I needed to know." Chloe shot Kim a look before heading off. Michelle didn't want to deal with anything right now. What was she doing? She should be with her husband.

"I need to get to the hospital." She quickly moved through the main floor to her desk but was stopped by Adam.

"Michelle they need you in the conference area. The second call from Hector Salazar's people just came in. " She barely could comprehend what was happening around her. She began to get tunnel vision.

"I am in no position to do this right now." She replied weakly,

"Who else is there? You're the ranking agent on site." This seemed to snap her back into business mode. She couldn't leave. She couldn't be selfish, not now. Not when there were millions of lives at stake. Tony was alive and on the way to the hospital. He was safe for now. She collected herself than went to Kim,

"Kim, find out what hospital they took Tony to. The second anyone knows anything you have them patched through to me." Kim nodded.

"Okay." Michelle breathed deeply before heading off to the meeting. Tony would want her to finish the job. She listened to the recording, with one thought on mind, Tony.

* * *

Michelle was staring at the monitor. She had things she should get done but none of it seemed that important. She was sitting in Tony's desk, she needed to. Even though his office was pretty simple, there were still things that reminded her of him. For one, his Cubs mug and the other was his scent, she could tell his cologne was still present from when he had been there not long ago. Then there was the photo of them on his desk, it was a simple one of the two of them in black and white. They had taken it not long ago, Tony loved it so much that he had three copies made. One for work, home and his wallet. He was at her side and arm around her, placing a kiss to her cheek. While she was smiling at the camera with a her happiness reaching her eyes. Michelle looked back to the monitor, then the phone rang.

"Dessler."

"I am looking for Tony Almeida's wife." She was on her feet instantly,

"Yes this is Michelle."

"Michelle this is Doctor Linzer from Good Samaritan Hospital."

"How-how is he?" Suddenly the temperature had increased, she felt it harder to breathe.

"I'm afraid the wound to your husband's neck is going to require some vascular repair. We are just about to go into surgery." She couldn't tell if that was good or bad,

"Well, can-can I talk to him?" She wanted to tell him everything, just incase. She wanted to hear his voice, at least once more.

"No, we've medicated him. In fact, that's why I am calling you, we need your verbal consent to operate."

"Yes, yes, of course, do whatever you have to do." Michelle hoped that he would understand how sincere she was. They could do whatever, she just needed him back. She needed him alive.

"Great. Thanks."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" She had to know.

"Well we can't say anything with one hundred percent certainty until we get in there but he's gonna be in good hands." Michelle trusted this man, he had the most precious thing to her. Yet she trusted him.

"Please let me know the second you finish."

"I'll find you in the waiting room when were out of surgery." She closed her eyes, it was times like this that she hated her job. A job that required her to miss her husband getting out of surgery.

"Dr. Linser I will try my best to be there but you may have to reach me through this number."

"Okay will find you."

"Thank you, doctor." She hung up. She went back to his desk and felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. He had to be okay.

* * *

Things were happening enough for Michelle to stay busy but that didn't mean she didn't think of her husband time and time again. She wondered how he was doing, she had called earlier and they told her that they knew of his allergy to penicillin and didn't give her much more than that, much to her dismay. She decided to check in again,

"Yeah,this is Tony Almeida's wife Michelle. How's he doing?"

"I'll check one moment please." There was a slight pause, Michelle hoped everything was still in the clear, "Mrs. Almeida?"  
"Yeah?"

"He's still in surgery. You'll be contacted as soon as he rolled into recovery." There was not much information given and it made Michelle slightly annoyed. Then an idea came to mind.

"Oh, wh-what room is he in?"

"Um- operating room four."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She didn't know if she should do it but she had to. She contacted the right person and soon the video feed of Tony's surgery was on her desktop. Michelle looked and hesitated, she knew she would not like what she saw. But nonetheless she opened it, and what was displayed was more than she bargained for. There was her husband, under anesthesia, and there was blood. She could see the operation and she didn't know if that was good for or not. But she had to see him, she had to know that he was alive. She quickly closed the feed knowing that was it was too much for her. She had to contain herself as her breathing quickened.

* * *

"Michelle Doctor Linzer on line three." Michelle's ears perked up. Her heart began to race,

"Alright call me back with confirmation." She switched over the call,

"Yeah Doctor."

"Well your husband is out of surgery." That was it?

"How is he?" She asked nervously, she couldn't tell by the tone in the doctors voice.

"Well there was no nerve damage. The injury was entirely vascular." It didn't make sense to her,

"And that's what we were hoping for right?" Please, let it be, please.

"Yes he should recover fully."

"Oh thank god." She sighed in relief, he was going to be okay.

"Now he's going into post-op now so he should be awake in the next hour or so." She had to leave. She had to see him, it would be a stretch but she had to.

"I'll be there. Thank you. Thank you doctor." She collected herself, she didn't want to sound to hysterical but she was so ecstatic with the news.  
"Thanks." Michelle got up and found herself bumping into Chappelle. He took in her appearance questionably.

"Uh that was the hospital. Tony is going to be okay." There was an awkward pause before Chappelle did something that surprised both of them. He pulled her in for a hug,

"That's good news." It was short but either way, he had never shown much emotion towards anyone. Michelle thought she might faint,

"Thank you Ryan."

* * *

Gael had been the mole. She still couldn't believe it. It was added to the list of things she hated about this job. You think you know someone, you trust them and then they turn out to be on the side your fighting against. Michelle came into the interrogation room, and watched as Gael sat in there. Soon all respect for him was gone. Michelle glanced at Chappelle, it was a bad time to ask but she had to. Chappelle wasn't too thrilled about her leaving, and she knew he had a right to be. But she was persistent.

"Fine if you think your dispensable." He shot at her. She sighed,

"I just want to be with my husband." She admitted. Chappelle looked at her, he had never heard her talk like that. For some reason he knew she would need this, so he nodded. He was given a thank you from her than she was out. Chappelle looked at Gael and knew they had no time to waste.

* * *

Michelle had to hold herself back from running in the hospital. She had to keep reminding herself that he was okay, and that the surgery had gone well. She came up to the front desk and tapped her fingers impatiently as the nurse finished her call,

"What can I help you with?"

"I am Michelle Almeida, Tony Almeida's wife. I was told he was out of surgery."

"One moment please." The nurse flipped through the papers on her desk and sniffed, Michelle could feel her patience wearing thin, "Ah, here he is. Agent Anthony Almeida from C.T.U., yes he is in room forty-five."

"Thank you." Michelle didn't even care to hear what the nurses comments were for she quickly went to find the room. She walked down the hallway, room forty, forty-one, forty-two. The closer she got the more she prepared herself for what she might see. Would he be pale, would there be tons of wires, would he be awake? Room forty-four, she quickly moved to the next room and peered in only to see the doctor pulling the privacy curtain to the side, and there was her husband. She opened the door, just as his eyes opened. Instantly their eyes met and Michelle felt her emotions get the best of her. She was at his side in seconds but kept a gentle touch on him, afraid that he might break.

"Hey." He greeted weakly with a smile. She leaned into him and placed a kiss to his lips. She rested her forehead against hers. Finally feeling a sense of contentment of his beating heart near hers. She felt his hand gently hold her arm close, and she never wanted more than anything but to feel his touch more and more.

"Hey how you doing?" She couldn't stop touching him. He was there, alive.

"You scared the hell out of me." She smiled, he chuckled. She gently played with his curls and smiled at him lovingly.

"I know. I'm sorry." They held one another's gaze, allowing the other person reassurance that they were both alive and okay.

"How's he doing doctor?" Michelle asked briefly, not wanting to remove her gaze from her husband.

"Couldn't have hoped for a better result. He should be on his feet in a few days." She was so relieved, she felt as if she could burst.

"When can he come home?"

"Probably tomorrow, I just want to keep an eye on him make sure he stays stable." Tony looked toward the doctor, he wanted to talk to Michelle, he needed to know what has happened.

"Listen uh doctor can you give us a couple minutes please?" Michelle glanced at his neck, seeing for the first time the bandage that covered it. She wanted to reach out and touch it, that bandage is covering the reason that she could have lost her husband.

"Of course." The doctor excused himself and Tony sat up getting more comfortable.

"Thanks." He waited for the door to close than he looked at Michelle. "Michelle."

"Yeah?"

"Did the President let Salazar out of prison?" This surprised Michelle. She didn't think he would ask about work so soon, she knew that he would be curious though.

"Uh no Jack broke him out we think he did it so the President wouldn't have to make a hard choice."

"Did he get away?"

"Yeah." Michelle knew that it was a simple answer. Tony wasn't surprised.

"I have to talk to Gael right away." Tony tried to get up but Michelle stopped him by placing a hand on his chest,

"Wa- Gael." She looked at him in confusion, she didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"What something happen to him?"

"Tony Gael has been working for the Salazars." His ears perked up at this,

"How do you know that?"

"He's been using tech 1 to monitor Salazar's escape and when we found out he tried to run."

"Where's he now?" Michelle was confused with all the questions about Gael.

"He's still at C.T.U., Chappelle and Johnson are questioning him." Tony knew he had to get to C.T.U. He began to get out of bed, "No wait Honey where are you going?" Michelle tried to hold him but he was persistent.

"You have to get me over there right now." He continued, throwing the covers off him. Michelle's eyes went wide with worry and anger. He needed to stay and rest,

"No you're not going anywhere." She wasn't going to let him go.

"Get the car!" He ordered.

"Doctor, Doctor!" She called out, the doctor came in immediately and placed his hands to stop Tony. Michelle looked on confused, worried and helpless, Tony had never acted like this.

"Mr. Almeida what are you doing?" Tony was becoming more and more angry. He needed to get back to C.T.U. He didn't want to have to deal with all this legality.

"Look I have to get out of here, you can release me to C.T.U. medical if you want." The doctor shook his head rapidly, much to Tony's dismay.

"I can't do that." Tony tried again but the doctors hands went to stop him again. Tony was really annoyed. He looked to Michelle pleading,

"Alright, look look. If you are worried about liability my wife will sign me out. Look Michelle if I ever need you to trust me, it's now."

* * *

Michelle had signed his release papers much to the voice inside of her head saying it was a bad idea. She had brought Tony a change of clothes that they kept in their car. And as she helped him change she knew she was going to have to keep a close eye on him. Tony insisted that he was fine, and that he didn't need a wheelchair to the car. But he relented when he saw Michelle's worried look. He got in the car and leaned his head against the window. Michelle glanced at him periodically, but no words were said. Until,

"The doctor gave us pain medication. He said to use it when you feel you need to but don't overdo it." Michelle informed, Tony nodded but didn't say anything. He was dreading getting back to C.T.U. for he knew Michelle would look at him differently. Michelle, he looked over at her and he could see the worry lines presented on her face. He knew he had been short with her, and he knew she was just trying to do what was best for him. He sighed she would know his reasoning soon enough. But until then he decided to maintain peace with her, so he reached out and took a hand that was on the steering wheel. He wrapped his fingers through hers, she glanced at him briefly and smiled. He gave one in return, bringing her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it. She blushed in return and it made Tony's heart warm. Even after years of marriage he could still make her blush and he found it adorable.

"I love you sweetheart." He spoke against her hand, she squeezed it in return before replying,

"I love you so much." They both enjoyed one another's company, both happy that they were able to still be together. But the closer they got to C.T.U. the quieter she noticed he got. As they walked into C.T.U. she stayed close to him, in case he were to feel dizzy, a side effect the doctor said was common. They could feel all eyes on him as they made their way through the main floor. Tony found Adam right away and went straight to him,

"Adam where's Chappelle." Adam looked at him as if he was a ghost but responded,

"He's with Gael." Tony had to hide his annoyance,

"Where?"

"Interrogation 820." Tony turned slightly to Michelle and motioned for her to follow him,

"Let's go." Adam looked at Tony and Michelle's retreating forms then looked to Kim,

"What the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know." She was just as confused, something was definitely up. Tony picked up his pace the closer they got to interrogation knowing that Gael was in need of help,

"Get the door." He ordered the guard. "Johnson that's enough." He watched as Johnson pulled away looking at both of his bosses in confusion.

"Almeida what are you doing?" Chappelle looked at him incredulously,

"Ryan get him out of the room."

"Why?"

"Trust me Ryan get him out of the room." Ryan nodded, Johnson and left. "You too Ryan." Chappelle looked livid.

"What?"

"I gotta talk to Gael by myself alright? Just trust me on this one." Chappelle looked to Michelle,

"Michelle what's going on?" She shook her head, she had no idea, Tony had never acted like this before.

"Look I don't care what's going on between you two. I am not going anywhere I am staying right here." All three of them had a stare off, until a little noise went off on Gael's PDA.

"He's in." Gael stated.

"Who? Who's in?" Chappelle asked,

"Jack?" Tony answered, he could feel the effects of the pain medication kicking in.  
"What?" Chappelle was beyond confused,

"Gael and I have been working with Jack. We've been trying to get him back undercover with the Salazars that signal means he's back in." Michelle looked at him, he never told her this.

"I don't understand." Chappelle didn't know what the hell was going on but he didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Look I'll explain everything right now we got to call the president." Tony ordered.

* * *

Michelle had been listening to the operation information given by her husband and she couldn't believe it. They had been planning it for a month. A month. And she didn't know a thing. She couldn't tell that he had been hiding something from her for a month. The meeting was dismissed, she could hear everyone whispering about him and it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't talk to him, she was hurt. But as she tried to sneak her way past him he stopped her,

"Michelle. We need an extended network using protocol four alright." She nodded, "Thanks hon." She looked at him, she could tell he needed to be back in that hospital. But she also knew it was better not to argue with him, not now at least.

* * *

He looked like hell. She had been watching him from afar and she could tell it was all catching up to him.

"You should be in the hospital." She watched as he looked at her and tried to recover,

"I am fine, what you got?" Michelle wasn't surprised he brushed it off, she decided she had said enough, she came over to him with the files,  
" Briefing package on Las Nieves. Alternate landing sites that Chase might use instead of the airstrip."

"Thanks." He felt his wife's eyes on him, "What is it?" She shrugged,

"Just worried about you that's all." She was lying. He could read right through her,

"Uh huh- what is it?" He asked gently, not believing her for a second.

"It's not the time." She needed to get out from under his gaze,

"Michelle." He gently tugged her closer to him, "What is it?"  
"This whole thing you've been planning with Jack." Michelle stated. Tony sighed and hung his head, expecting the conversation would come soon enough.

"Look I am sorry I couldn't tell you. Jack planned it and he wanted absolute secrecy and I agreed." Michelle knew that, didn't mean she liked it anymore.

"You don't have to explain." Tony understand where she was coming from, if he had found out she was hiding something from him for that long it would put him on the edge to.

"No I want to explain, listen to me." He looked her right in the eyes, pleading with her to believe him, "I trust you with my life. But this job is what it is." Michelle didn't care for the response, the job it what it is. She seemed to remember them making sure that the job would not come in between them, had he forgotten that. Michelle walked away, not knowing quite what to say. Tony watched and he knew he chose a poor way to explain it to her. She was about to leave without saying anything but decided against it,

"Jack said he came up with the plan a month ago is that how long you've known?" Tony cringed inwardly,

"Something like that yeah." Michelle took it in, a whole month. Her husband had been lying to her, keeping her in the dark. What kind of wife was she that couldn't catch it?

"I just- I had no idea you were hiding something from me. But that's my problem." She smiled weakly, she could see Tony was about to say something but she walked away. She didn't want to hear anymore of it. What's done is done. Tony watched as his wife walked away and he knew that had messed up big time. And he cursed Jack and himself.

* * *

"I'll check the flight paths just in case." Michelle said quietly, Tony took a swig of his water and looked at her,

"Just in case what I just checked it." Michelle leaned in close to him, she had to approach it cautiously or else he would get defensive,  
"There have been other mistakes Tony." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from her,

"Mistakes, that you think I made?" She watched as he took it the wrong way, she tried to

"Sweetheart you should still be in the hospital you're not a hundred percent. You should step down." Step down? Tony never thought he would hear this from her, did she not trust that he could do his job?

"I'm fine." He didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"And after what you've been through today, I don't see-" She tried again but Tony had had enough.

"I just said I am fine. End of discussion please." Michelle was shocked by his tone, he hardly ever spoke to her like that. She didn't take to heart, but it still shocked her. She watched as he spoke to Adam then left without giving her a glance. She knew she had to bring Chappelle into this.

* * *

It had been Kim. She had trusted Kim enough, when it was really her who had made the mistakes. She should have trusted her husband but she was worried. The doctor had told them no stress and stay off his feet, everything that he was doing. Michelle came in once he was done with Chappelle and quietly closed the door,

"I owe you an apology." She began,

"You don't. Look if you thought I wasn't fit to do my job then you had a duty to report it. But you should know I'd never risk the effectiveness of this unit just to prove how tough I am." She knew that. She believed him. She knew her personal feelings were clouding her judgment of him, but she also was trying to balance both work and being a wife.

"I know that I just felt-" She tried to defend, but he snapped,

"I know how you felt, you made that perfectly clear." She didn't know what to say in return. She looked at him, with hurt in her eyes. This was the second time he had used the tone of voice with her. Only this time she did take it to heart. She was happy the phone rang,

"Yeah." He quickly answered.

"Excuse me sir we need Michelle downstairs."

"Yeah sure." He shot her a look, and Michelle knew the discussion was over. The apology was not accepted. She left feeling worse than before.

* * *

They walked in unison, nothing had been spoken about the last few hours but the tension was building between them,

"Are your people ready?" Tony asked, Michelle nodded in response.

"Yeah they are waiting."

"What about Chloe?"

"Yeah she's there too."

"Alright this is our one chance to get the virus so they are all aware of what's at stake." Michelle fought to roll her eyes, did he not have enough confidence in her?

"They're aware." She assured, he ignored her.

"I'm just saying it's all gonna come down in the next hour."

"I know Tony. You don't have to keep reminding me." She said stopping him, her annoyance surfacing,

"Yeah I do look too many things can go wrong here. We don't need another mistake." Ouch. Michelle knew what he meant. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. That look, that look in her eyes made Tony regret what he said. He thought of how to recover but he couldn't,"So um have we had any communication from Jack in the last few minutes?" She shook her head disappointed that he had yet again talked to her like that with no explanation.

"No he's still with Nina and the Salazars." He nodded then left her wondering what the hell was going on between the two of them. They had fought, debated and even gone to point of ignoring one another. But never had they spoken to one another like this. Usually one of them admitted they were wrong and would make up. But this was different and it scared Michelle.

* * *

He had been an ass. He had been so short with her and she didn't deserve that. Yet he didn't know how to apologize. He could blame the pain medication, or the way things have turned out but in reality he knew it was no one else's fault but him. He watched as she typed with a frustrated look on her face,

"What's the matter?" She sighed,  
"They changed the access code to division again didn't they?"

"Yeah here there." He leaned over and typed them, Michelle looked at him, she looked at the bandage on his neck, how had everything gone so sour recently?

"Thanks." She began typing again. Tony watched her, knowing that this was the time to apologize. To let her know that she had done the right thing, by testing him. That he had no excuse for talking to her the way he did. But the words couldn't come out, but just as he was about to, Chloe called out,

"Ok were on!" The conversation would have to wait.

* * *

The meeting was going smoothly, Tony had stolen glances at Michelle who was listening closely to what Chappelle had to say,

"We have some background but there's nothing that places him definitely in L.A. today" Adam informed,

"That's it?" Chappelle wasn't happy, "What about Interpol? What do they have on Alvers?"

"Our data tracking a little behind so we weren't able to access that report." Adam looked briefly at Michelle. He knew she was the reason but he didn't want to say it,

"Why are we behind?" Adam was about to defend her when Tony cut in,

"We didn't update the European contact logs while I was down." Tony shot Michelle a look as her eyes went big with realization,

"Michelle you were the ranking agent." All eyes looked at her, she gulped,

"I didn't think Europe was a priority."

"Obviously it was." Tony fired, Michelle looked at him, if looks could kill Tony would have been a goner,

"There was a lot going on at the time." How dare he? She had taken his attitude and comments toward her but this set her off, he was her husband, he wasn't supposed to call her out like that. She was livid,

"Alright let's get back to work and lets try to ease up on the mistakes for the rest of the night. As there are millions of lives depending on us." Chappelle dismissed everyone, Michelle nodded gathering her things, Tony sighed he knew once again he had been wrong. He watched as Michelle got close and he called out to her,

"Michelle-" She ignored him. She had heard him, she knew he would try and make it up. But she didn't care, she decided to ignore him and give him a piece of his own medicine. Tony watched her go, he had pushed her further away and cursed himself for it. This day was not his day.

* * *

Nina. That bitch was back. As if there wasn't enough going on between them, throw in an ex into the mix and Michelle felt she had the worst luck. She didn't know why she was going to take part in the interrogation but she also knew she didn't want to just sit back and have someone else do it. So she sucked in her pride and came into the viewing room. She looked at Nina, and all of her anger towards Tony halted. Now all she felt was jealousy, mixed with protectiveness. She knew Tony and Nina were over, beyond anything. But she didn't want Tony going in there, she knew how badly Nina had hurt him. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking,

"So Tony's doing this?" The tech guy asked,

"Yeah." She answered nonchalantly.

"Isn't that going to be weird for you?"

"What do you mean?" To any normal person it would be weird. Not very many people can say they helped their significant other interrogate their ex.

"Didn't he and Nina go out?" Michelle grimaced, but she didn't want this guy to know that it did in fact make her uncomfortable. But she wanted to be there, for Tony, just in case.

"Yeah." And with that Tony came in keeping a close proximity to Michelle,

"We set?"

"Yeah." Tony looked at Nina, and he felt anger and a little defensive. He had mixed feelings with Michelle being present. He didn't trust anyone else but he also didn't know what Nina might say, and he was protective in the sense that he didn't want Michelle to hear anything that might be uncomfortable for her. He sighed,

"I want you to do a high res on her eyes, she's tired we might be able to pick up a tell."

"Okay." Tony leaned in about to say something personal but then noticed the company, he glared at the tech guy who got the message and made himself busy. He leaned in and whispered to Michelle,

"So we alright?" This was the most he had shown of a truce, Michelle wasn't too happy.

"Yeah we're fine." She answered curtly,

"Alright let's do this." Tony knew that was all he was going to get from Michelle. And he knew it's what he deserved. He went into the room, with his guard up, Nina smiled,

"Tony, I didn't think I would see you today."

"You know what we want we need to find Michael Amador before he unloads the virus."

"I already told Jack everything I know." She responded whimsically,

"Yeah well I want you tell me." This seemed to peak her interest,

"First Jack now you hmm what does that remind me of?" Michelle watched Tony, trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed to take the hit and kept his face neutral.

"You told Jack that Amador might try and contact a Marcus Alvers. So where do we look for Alvers?" Nina looked Tony up and down then something caught her eye, something that she liked,

"That's a nice ring." Tony immediately felt his shield strengthen, this was a topic he was always protective of, and Nina of all people did not need to have the upper hand, "Who's the lucky girl?" Michelle gulped, Tony's thought's immediately went to Michelle, "Hope you did a background check though you don't want to make the same mistake twice." That stung the couple. Michelle was pleased to see that it didn't affect Tony and if it had, he certainly did not show it.

"You're going back to prison there's a good chance that you'll be executed as a traitor now you know if you cooperate you may be able to save your own life but you're stalling which means you know something and you still think there's a play you can make only knows not the right time." Nina smirked,

"Very incisive I hope your wife appreciates that about you." Michelle breathed deeply, the interrogation continued and much to the couples delight, Michelle was not brought up again.

* * *

Things had been anything but civil between the two of them, they maintained professional but they were not as in sync as they had been. That's why Tony was surprised to see his wife walking toward him, changed and carrying a briefcase with field agents surrounding her.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, she stopped knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say, she motioned for the agents to go on, not wanting to have them witness their debate.  
"Ryan assigned me to head the team that is going to the hotel." Chappelle, Tony cursed him mentally, he was not surprised he kept him in the dark about the decision. Chappelle came up to them,

"Ryan this is not-" Tony began but Chappelle cut him off knowing full well how Tony was going to react but he wasn't going to put up with any of it,

"I don't want to hear about it. As the head of C.T.U. you have an obligation to stay at the center of information. Michelle's has more hours of disaster control simulation than anyone else on staff than anyone else on staff. Not to mention her practical experience with the DC anthrax outbreak." Tony knew he was right, didn't mean he agreed with it. He glanced at Michelle who looked back at him with a certain look in her eyes, "Michelle will lead the team Gael will second. You will be in constant communication, pass on any guidance you can based off intel that comes in." Chappelle left the two, neither able to say anything. Michelle waited to see if Tony would say anything but when he didn't she knew she had to go,

"They are waiting for me."

"Michelle." She turned around and faced him, Tony looked toward Chappelle then back at her, "Look I don't care what Ryan says I can get someone from Division to take your place." He wanted her to say yes, he couldn't think about sending her out. Not to a hotel that could be infected. It was too risky, and she was his wife.

"No he's right. I should be the one to go." She assured. Tony looked at her, he knew her mind was already made up, there was no reason to argue with her.

"Alright then you let me the second you get your people are set alright?" He saw her nod and she walked away. And as he watched her walk away he knew he should have said something else. Should have apologized, kissed her, wished her luck, but because he was still in a sour mood he just watched her go, the hurt in her eyes still fresh on his mind.

* * *

This conversation was not going as planned. She wanted nothing more than to just smack Tony over the head, he wasn't be objective and it irritated her.

"Michelle you wait alright that's an order." He snapped. Michelle took the blow without firing back, she was starting to get used to it. She didn't know what it was but he was off all day today. They weren't the same. It bothered Michelle and she hoped he felt the same. But considering how he had been speaking to her lately she didn't think so.

"Fine. Anything else?" She was hoping that he would at least wish her luck. Provide some comfort as she was about to go into a hotel that could have a lethal virus. But instead,

"No." She shut her phone, frustrated. Gael looked over at her,

"What's wrong?" Michelle shook her head, she didn't know if she wanted to get into all of it. There was just too much. Emotionally she was drained, she wanted to stay focused. And talking about Tony would cause tunnel vision for her.

"Just stuff between Tony and me." She replied cryptically.

"Sorry." Gael could see that she didn't want to talk about but he knew it was adding a lot of stress onto her. He had heard gossip about Tony calling her out at a meeting and the way she had approached Chappelle about mistakes he had possibly been making. The workplace was always hell when their bosses were off, and today was no exception.

"Things haven't been right since he got back from the hospital." Gael almost didn't hear her. Michelle knew she needed to let it out. She knew it was good for her. She thought back to everything he had said to her and she felt disgusted. Gael looked at her and knew she needed to know Tony did still care for her, that the way he had been treating her, wasn't a way to say his feelings for her had changed.

"The last couple of months Tony and I have been working pretty closely together planning this operation." He stated slowly, letting her soak in every word, he thought back to all the times Jack and Tony argued. About Michelle. About how Tony desperately needed to tell his wife. That she could handle it, that she would be a good asset. And that he loved her and hated hiding stuff from her. "It's been eating away at him that he wasn't able to talk to you about it." Michelle looked at Gael, she thought about what he said. She knew Tony wasn't doing all this in spite of her, she just wanted them to be able to talk about it all so she just sighed,

"I just want this day to end." Gael couldn't agree more.

* * *

"The vials Alvarez planted he said there are eleven more." Michelle knew that this was not going to go well. As she took a deep breath she could hear the wheels beginning to turn in her husband's brain.

"Alvarez told you this?"

"I just left him."

"You just left him? Michelle he could have been exposed to the virus how did he get outside of the hotel?" Michelle wasn't stupid to make a move like that. Something was off, he could feel it, and the longer the silence was the more nervous he got. "Michelle?" She didn't know to respond, she couldn't sugarcoat it, so she decided to just be upright.

"He didn't leave the hotel, he's still in the basement." This made his heart race. He didn't want to think about it. It couldn't be true. She was not in the hotel. She was not exposed to the virus. It wasn't true.

"Are you inside?!" He wanted her to say no, hell to even laugh and say got you. But he had a gut feeling that he would not be hearing the response he wanted.b

"Yeah." She simply responded. He felt as if his whole world had gone crashing down like a giant Jenga set. His heart skipped a beat, the perspiration on his forehead increased and he felt the need to punch someone, something.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" She better have a good reason. Though he knew whatever reason she gave him he would not be satisfied with.

"I wasn't trying to be a hero Tony it was the only decision I could make." Leave it to Michelle. To do the good thing, even when it meant killing herself in return. Tony didn't know whether to be proud of her or to be beyond livid. He knew he had to stay focused,

"Alright how far away are you from the ventilation room?" Michelle looked at the door, she wasn't far at all. But she knew she couldn't tell him that or else he just might combust.

"I'm not sure." She lied weakly. Tony took it, and he thought quickly, 'she might have some time'.

"Okay look health services is bringing protective gear. I want you to put it on when they get there, Now if we can get out outside of the hotel than we can isolate you until you get tested" He didn't give a damn if he was being overprotective. If he was playing favorites, she was his wife. She would always take priority. He needed to know she would be protected. She had to be, or else he would lose his mind.

"Tony. Tony I can't leave." She knew what he was doing and as much as she loved him, it wasn't what she needed right now. She needed him to be strong for her, to be realistic. She couldn't place herself over everyone else's lives.

"Are you listening to me? I am ordering you to get out." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Didn't she know that this thing could kill her. That their time together would be over. That he wouldn't be able to ever hold her again. It was too much for him.

"And that's an order I can't obey. As there is only seven other agents including Gael and a hotel full of people that need to be contained and controlled. Communication, testing procedures they all need to be coordinated and I am the ranking officer." She was right. He knew she was right. She was always right, and always somehow ended up handling these things very well. And it made him uncomfortable, he didn't like that she was being so objective when her life could end soon. He had to get through to her, he tried a more gentle approach,

"Michelle look-"

"If I've been exposed there nothing anyone can do." Exposed. There she said it. She knew he didn't want to say it so she saved him the trouble. The moment she said it, she had to convince herself that she had done the right thing, and she knew she had. But then the thought of her other agents, their lives, and the lives of all the people overcame her. And she began to feel the pressure. "Alvers said there were eleven more vials. He said he doesn't know where they are, I believe him." She waited for Tony to respond, for him to say something protective, for him to order her to do get out again, to yell at her, anything but all she got from him was silence. She checked her phone making sure the line was still connected before gently speaking, "Tony?"

"Yeah." He didn't know what to say, the woman that he loved more than anything in the world, could be dying. And what was worse, was that he was nowhere near her, and that there was nothing that he could do. For once in his life, he could not protect her. And that weakened him.  
"I have to go. Call me when you have a working protocol." He hung up. He couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed the side of his face, he could feel the wedding band on his finger and he felt the tears fighting to come out. Michelle…..

* * *

He looked like hell. He felt like hell. The moment that Michelle had told him that she was in the hotel he slowly felt his world being ripped apart bit by bit. If he had known that this would have happened he would have had her stay home. Had threatened Chappelle to not even think of sending his wife in there. He would have treated her differently. But no, now she was in there, with a lethal virus. And Tony was battling internally,

"Look I had to put Chloe on it, Michelle's inside the Chandler Plaza Hotel." He informed weakly. Jack and Chase looked at one another but sharing a mutual understanding and sympathy for their friend.

"I am sorry Tony. Look we think the virus has been altered." Jack updated. Tony's ears perked up,

"Altered how?" He asked hopefully,

" It was combined with another chemical it's on it's way to N.H.S. to be tested now." She could live. That was the only possible solution right? She could be back here within the hour unharmed. Everything could be okay.

"So you saying she might have a chance?" He asked, he hoped that would be the case.

"Maybe, I hope so." Jack couldn't imagine how Tony was feeling. How Tony was still working. He had known Tony for a long time, and he knew from the moment that Michelle and him became public about their relationship that Tony could put his heart before anything else. And considering how he had acted with Michelle in perilous situations before, he was doing really well.

* * *

"How long till you can move in?" Tony asked.

"About a half an hour." Nicole Duncan confirmed.  
"Alright look we found out that the virus was altered combined with another compound."

"Yeah well until that compounds analyzed we have no idea what we are dealing with."

"What's the mortality rate of those exposed to the virus?"

"In its unaltered form approximately ninety percent." Tony shuddered. Ninety percent, ninety percent of those people in the hospital would die. And his wife could be one of them, the news was not one that he wanted to hear.

"Look if someone was exposed for just a short time would leaving the hotel make a difference, I know I am not making any sense here-" He sounded desperate. To anyone else he knew he would, but he was. He had to have some silver lining. Some good news that could come out since Michelle went in. He hated not being with her. He knew it would make nothing better but at least he could be with her and talk to her. Hold her, and apologize for all his doings. But all he had now were phone calls, and none of them had been reassuring, Nicole had to give him something,

"Once you're exposed your exposed. The length of exposure has no real bearing on survivability." She didn't. He felt even worse. Michelle's chances were slim to none.

"Alright look you said 10 percent would survive now if the virus was altered is there a chance the percentage would go up?" Please. Please. He pleaded internally.

"It's possible Tony. We will do everything we can for her." Nicole assured. She knew how hard this must be for him, but she didn't want to sugarcoat anything. There would be no benefit. Tony heard her end click and he sighed. Michelle could die within hours and he had treated her so badly. If she did die, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

"Hey." He answered,

"The situations worse than we thought." Fear spiked,

"What are you talking about?"

"Gael started hemorrhaging from the nose and mouse less than an hour after exposure." This was not what he needed to hear.

"So the incubation period is no longer fourteen hours." Michelle couldn't believe it either. The look of panic and pure terror that came across Gaels face will be one she didn't want to think about. But it was reality, he was going to die. And it was real.

"According to Alvers the compound he added to the virus acts as an accelerant."

"Is Gael the only one showing symptoms?" He asked fearing that she would say she was too.

"As far as I know." He sighed, she was fine for now.

"Where is he?"

"I isolated him in a room in the basement." Tony nodded, then he asked,

"Were you exposed to any of his blood?" Michelle knew Tony was still taking in the fact that she was in there. And she was too but she had to stay focused, or else she would go crazy,

"No." She answered, but then added, "But we tested the air throughout the hotel. The virus is everywhere and I've been breathing it." Tony didn't like how she said it. He cringed,

"Look reinforcements are on their way. Everyone knows we need a hard perimeter as soon as possible."

"I'll get back to you." Tony didn't want her to hang up just yet. He couldn't. What if there was not a next time? He gulped,

"Michelle-" She didn't want to hear it. The moment that they would start talking about it Michelle would lose track and she had to remain calm. She knew she would break if she heard Tony fall apart. She needed to be strong if not for herself but for both of them.

"We can't do this now. We need to focus on making sure no one gets out of here." She stated objectively. Tony normally would have been proud and impressed by her ability to stay on track, but he also wished that she would give in. That she would just listen to what he had to say. But he knew she was right, now wasn't the time. Yet.

"Yeah. Okay." Was all he could respond with, masking the sadness that clung to his voice.

* * *

She was still in there. That was the constant thought in the back of his mind. She was still in there. The notion of it all made him uneasy, he had to hear her voice, he dialed.

"Hey, it's me. The perimeter is set." He informed.

"Good. Things are under control right now but a panic's still possible as more people start showing symptoms." At least it was good news so far, he thought.

"Yeah, we have to be ready for that especially since the incubation period of the virus is so much shorter than we thought." He noted, then she came to mind," How are you doing?"

"I'm fine so far. I just-" She gulped. She had people watching her she couldn't reveal anything now.

"What?" He had to stay calm. Her nose didn't start bleeding, please, her nose didn't start bleeding.

"Things got crazy. I had to shoot a man. He was trying to get out of the hotel. He's dead." Michelle watched as the agents took away the covered body. The wife's words replayed over and over in her head, 'you were supposed to protect him'. Michelle hated taking a life. She's only done it enough to count on one hand, but it still bothered her nonetheless. Tony knew how it bothered her and he felt for her,

"Michelle you did what you had to do, the only thing you could do. You need to stay focused alright?"

"I know I am." She felt a new sense of confidence after hearing her husband's words. He was right, there would be time to mourn later.

* * *

Tony was getting pissed. No one was treating this case as if it was important. They were just taking their time while people were dying. No one seemed to care. And it was making Tony livid.

"Look I got a hotel full of people dying out there, one of them is my _wife_ so don't tell me there is nothing you can do." And all he received was the same bullshit response. He hung up, not giving them any more of his time and attention. It was then that he realized he was not alone. There stood Kim at the entrance of his office, "N.H.S."

"What did they say?" She asked coming in closer, she too feared the worst for Michelle.

"Anyone infected, it's 100% mortality rate." Kim thought of Michelle. The woman that had quickly become a close friend. And almost a mother-like figure and it made her upset. She looked at Tony and she could see how everything was affecting him. She had never seen him so unraveled. He seemed to have aged twenty years in the past few hours. "You know today when Michelle told Chappelle that I should stand down because of my wound, I barely even spoke to her." She could hear the regret in his voice and it broke her heart. She knew Tony never treated Michelle badly. She never saw anyone more in love and devoted to one another than Tony and Michelle. Everything had been screwed up today and she didn't know quite how to comfort him,

"Look Tony I tell I know what you are going through because I don't but if you ever need I'm here-" Was all she could offer until Chappelle came in an cut her off.  
"Kim can you excuse us?"

"Of course. Here's the file." She placed the file on his desk and walked out, thinking about what would happen if that had been Chase in the hotel. What would she have done? And then she thought of the conversation she had with Michelle earlier on in the day. Was it a problem working in the same office as her husband? She wondered what Michelle would say now?"  
"Thanks" Tony called out before looking at Chappelle.

"Have you cleared those shared files with Division yet?"

"No I didn't get to it yet. I had to take care of something." He didn't want to get into it.

"Yeah I know what you were doing Tony you were calling about Michelle." Tony's anger increased. Chappelle wrote it off like it was nothing. Tony couldn't believe Chappelle,  
"She's my _wife_ Ryan." He stated. Did Chappelle forget?  
"I understand that. But were short handed as it is. We can't afford-" He didn't want to hear it.

"Look I know how to go my job alright." Tony argued.

Yes but you're not doing it. You have to move on." The only reason Chappelle was still alive was because Tony did not need to go down for murder. How dare he.

"Move on? What are you acting like she's already dead?"  
"Yes I am and so should you." Tony looked at him befuddled. Angry, confused. This was his wife they were talking about. One of their people. "We are at war Tony. I need your full attention. If you can't give it to me go home or maintain a vigil at the hotel but if you stay I need you to focus, and best way to do that is to assume the worst and make it about getting revenge." Revenge, Tony liked the sound of that. "Now what's it going to be are you staying or not?" Tony's first thought was to leave and go and be with her. But then he thought about Michelle. Really thought about her and he knew that was not what she would have wanted him to do. She would have wanted him to stay there. He needed to stay there. For her. For him. For them. If he had left he would not be able to comfort her and protect her like should. He would not be able to keep his mind off her. He needed to stay focused, and get that bastards that did this not only to her but to all those people that would not be able to be with their families.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, a new sense of energy filling him.

* * *

"Almeida."

"Tony it's me." He stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong, "Gael's dead." He sighed, he couldn't believe it. "He was suffering so badly, no one should have to go through what he did. Tony there are children upstairs who are going to die in agony in front of their parents eyes." He wanted desperately to reach out to her. He wanted to hold her, he knew she would never fully get over this experience.

"Michelle unfortunately there's nothing we can do for them right now."

"Actually there is. Field Ops has a supplies of capsules."

"Those capsules are for field agents that are captured." Tony reminded, he hoped she wasn't thinking what he was thought she was thinking.

"Yeah. I-I know what they're for. They're for committing suicide to prevent torture and that's exactly what they'd be used for here. We can make them available for anyone who's symptomatic. It would be their choice." She knew it was a stretch, but she couldn't get the image out her head of Gael.

"You know I'm not authorized to do that." Tony replied weakly,

"I am not interested in what's authorized."

"Michelle you are talking about mass suicide. Facilitated by an agency of the government." She rolled her eyes, did he not see that these people needed it?

"I'm talking about common decency. If you could have seen Gael-" She caught herself. She had to keep her emotions at bay, "I'm calling because-if it was me-if I'm infected, I know what I'd want." She waited to hear his response before adding, "We don't have much time. Gael was the first to die because he was the first exposed but others won't be far behind."

"I'll see what I can do." He said finally. The thought of Michelle becoming infected, going through the pain. He couldn't-she was right, they had to offer it to them.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

"Nearly a third of the people in this hotel are symptomatic and it's getting worse. They should have the choice to end their own lives." He could hear the desperation and frustration in her voice. He wished he was there with her, to shield her away from the horrors that he knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"The capsules should be there soon." He informed weakly. He could tell her energy was running low, and it worried him.

"Tony." Michelle spoke. She watched as one by one people went behind the curtains. To their death, that she had to tell him. That she couldn't leave things the way they were. She loved him too much for that.

"Yeah?"

"I realize we both been talking around this but if my test comes back positive."She could hear his breathing hitch.

"Michelle don't go there-" He said through tears. She had a chance, she could still be alright. They could still be together.

"Sweetheart we both know my chances of survival are low." Michelle knew he had been ignoring it. She also had heard that he had been fighting N.H.S. since she had gone in. She loved how dedicated and devoted he was, but they needed to talk about if there is no tomorrow for her. She had come to accept it.

"You still have a chance. And while there is still a chance I don't want to talk about this okay?" The emotions were getting the best of him. She was his life. She was his reason for living. The thought of losing her was unbearable. She had to be okay.

"Okay. Okay. No matter what I just want you to know that the last three years have been the best years of my life." Her voice shook. She thought of all the memories they shared together. All the times that they laughed, kissed, hugged, cried. She couldn't imagine it being with anyone else. He truly was her best friend. Tony broke, there was so much he wanted to say. They were best years for him too. That he was an ass to her today, that he should have told her. That he should have made a move on her the moment he touched her hand, for they would have more time. He wanted to say so much but all he could say was,

"I should be there with you." He hated this job. It made him feel like a horrible husband. What kind of job would keep him away from his dying wife? Only this job. If she made it out alright, he was taking the job at Langley. He didn't care if there was a job or not for her, he was not going to risk putting her in the field ever again.

"You are." She replied weakly. She knew he had regrets. She could hear it in his voice. She loved him for it. Even in all this he was trying to remain strong for the both of them. Even through everything he still loved her.

"No it's not the same." He replied quickly. And it wasn't. He should be there. That's what any normal husband would do. Michelle sighed,

"The best thing you can do for me right now is to make sure those capsules get here." He will. He vowed he would, even if it was the last thing she would ever ask of him. He would for her. Just as he had always done things, they were always for her.

"I'll do my best." She smiled at hearing it,

"I know you will." She hung up. She couldn't hear the pain in his voice anymore. She still had a hotel full of people that needed all the comfort they could. She hung up. She made eye contact with a mother and her daughter. The daughter looked back, fear and confusion in her eyes. Michelle was a strong woman but this was making it even harder for her to fall to her knees. Tony took the conversation to heart, rethinking everything she had told him. " _The last three years have been the best years of my life"_ he would remember that forever.

"Tony I need to speak to you." Came Jack's voice. Tony turned around, subtly wiping away the tears that had fallen and collected himself. Jack tried to read his friends facial expression, he knew exactly what it was, "Michelle?"

"Yeah." Tony answered clearing his throat.

"Did she get her tests results back yet?" Jack asked fearing the worst. As much as everything had been keeping him busy, she was always in the back of his mind.

"No, they won't have them back for another hour." Both men shared a mutual fear for Michelle. They didn't want to lose her.

* * *

He hadn't heard anything. He glanced briefly at his watch, he should have heard from her by now. He dialed her number walking toward a private location,

"Dessler."

"Hey it's me. Did you get the test results?" He asked gently but impatiently, he had to know.

"No I won't know if I am infected for another hour."

"What's taking so long?" Another hour? It was bad enough that she was in there, but now they kept holding off on letting them know. He was getting irritated,

"They couldn't interpret the results here. They had to send it back to the lab."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm uh-I think I am okay." She did a mental checklist. Everything was fine with her physically. Emotionally, she was drained. She was ready to leave the hotel, but she didn't want it to be in a body bag, she wanted it to be with her husband. Tony was not quite convinced,

"No nosebleeds, nothing on your skin?" He feared that she would say yes, so he was relieved when she answered with

"No." She paused,"Look N.H.S. has everything under control here. I want to keep busy. How can I help?" She asked, she had to keep her mind off of seeing body bag after body bag. It was beginning to smell like death. She could feel it everywhere and it was making her sick. She never wanted so badly to breathe in fresh air. But she had to get back to work.

* * *

He wanted the day to end like no other, he couldn't imagine there being a light at the end of the tunnel but he knew there was one. He just had to make sure Michelle made it out alright and then all would be good. Michelle. The more he thought about his wife the more he wished he had never treated her the way he did. The look on her face during all the times that he dismissed her and snapped at her will haunt him for the rest of his life. And he didn't know what it was but he couldn't get past the anger in him for him to let up on her. So he just pushed her away, and that was one thing that he would regret for the rest of his life. He was going to get a call that she did not make it he didn't know what he would do or what he would feel, all he knew was that the moment that he would hear she would not make it, he knew there would be no reason to stay alive. No reason at all. He knew the time would come when she would die, he just didn't think it would be now, but if it was now he was ready. It didn't matter to him.

"Almeida."

"Honey it's me." The tone in her voice stopped him in his tracks,

"What's going on?' She looked at her results again making sure she read them right, then took a deep shaky breath,

"I'm okay, I'm not infected." She couldn't believe she could say it. She was beyond ecstatic. She was going to make it out alive, and she was going to see her husband soon.

"Are you sure?" Tony felt as if he was given the news of a lifetime. Michelle Dessler, blood test negative, swab test negative.

"Yeah they did a swab and a blood test and I am going to be fine. I am going to be fine." Tony looked around as he felt tears of relief beginning to fall.

"Oh my god, oh my god sweetheart that's fantastic." He was crying, he didn't care. His wife was alive and was going to be back in his arms soon, he had to lean against something, "Look I want you to get out of there alright, away from anyone that's infected." He wish he was there to drag her out of there. To kiss her and never let her go. He almost lost her in there and he didn't want her there any longer.

"No, no sweetheart, they said that those of us who didn't come down the infection, that we have an immunity to the virus." An immunity, he thought, she was immune. Ninety percent mortality rate and his beautiful wife was in that rare ten percent.

"Well where are they taking you?" He wanted to make sure she was safe, he needed to see her. He couldn't wait another minute.

"Downtown to N.H.S. They want to keep us under watch for eighteen hours but they said it's just a formality." Eighteen hours. Eighteen more hours they both thought. They were going to be apart for eighteen more hours. Tony knew he wasn't going to be able to work, she would be on his mind even more and he would constantly countdown the seconds until he was able to see her.

"Alright look I'll get there as soon as I can alright." He didn't care what anyone would say. He was going to see her. He didn't care if it was through a glass window. He just need to see her in person to make sure she was alright and that he was there before the eighteen hours were up. She didn't deserve to be without him for another second.

"No stay where you are they need you at C.T.U." She could hear Sunny telling someone that she was clear to go, it was becoming more and more real to her, "I can work from downtown." Tony loved her. He loved that even after all this she would still be willing to help.

"Honey you don't have to work. We can handle it from here." Michelle knew he was right, that she wasn't needed much more, but she couldn't just wait those eighteen hours without doing something. The thoughts of Gael, her agents, and the people that died were going to haunt her.

"I want to help Tony." Tony knew there was no sense in talking her out of it. God, he loved her.

"Okay." He gulped, "Michelle." He had almost lost her, it was coming to him. She was alive, but she almost wasn't. His worst fears almost came true. He had never felt more desperate for her.

"Yeah."  
"I can't- I can't believe I almost lost you." He cried out, he didn't care if he sounded weak. He didn't care if someone heard, he loved his wife more than anything. He would die for her, kill for, anything. And they were blessed to have more years together. She was more precious to him than anything now. Michelle desperately wanted to reach out and hold him, she had never heard him talk like this. Normally he was always the calm and collected one, this showed her how much it had affected him too.

"I almost lost you too." She had to keep it together, "But we are still here."

"Yeah." He smiled, they were still together. They were still alive, and still able to have a future together.

"I have to go, I'll call you from N.H.S.."

"Hey- I love you." He said through a mixture of tears and smiles. Michelle never loved her husband more than in this very moment.

"I love you so much." And she hung up. She collected herself, and then heard a crumpling piece of paper. She looked over to see an agent sigh, his results not as uplifting. Michelle didn't know what to say, but her heart hurt more when she noticed a wedding band on his finger.

* * *

To say Tony was anxious to get the day over with was an understatement. They were almost there he could just feel it. They had Saunders, and once they did, they would be able to find the other vials and he could go and see Michelle. That thought alone was encouragement enough to work extra hard, that was until he cellphone rang, 'maybe it was Michelle calling from N.H.S.' he thought. Then Saunders voice came over the line,

"Open a websocket to IP257211165 and you'll find out. That's IP257211165, just trust me do it." Tony didn't know what Saunders was making him do but he decided to go along with it, maybe get in contact with Adam to track the call, "by the way Tony I would like to offer you a congratulations on your wife's eluding infection of the virus." His wife? That made his blood run cold, what did Saunders have to do with Michelle? Tony felt the perspiration increase on his forehead,

"How do you know about my wife?"

"Get on that site." He typed the last few digits and then the screen displayed his worst nightmare and a flashback of the Goetzl case. This time it was different, Michelle was bound and gagged and being held against a man. The sheer terror in her eyes struck him to the core. He felt anger increased ten folds, that man, no these men were touching his wife. Tony felt as if he could kill every single one of them with his bare hands.

"I don't know exactly what they are doing to her Tony but I did instruct them to leave her barely functional so we can return her to you."

"I'll kill you son of a bitch, I'll rip your damn throat out you hear me." Tony threatened, he never felt more desire to kill someone in his entire life.

"I'm low on time so I'm sorry if I brush past that remark because in fifteen seconds Michelle will be dead if you don't do what I say. There are five agents watching the northeast exit of this building. Four on the ground, a sniper on the rooftop next door. I'm assuming they are operating as a single unit, I want you to give them a code nine and send them to the front entrance now." Tony had his eyes glued to the screen, horrified that if he were to look away for even a second she would be gone.

"Jack Bauer is running the operation I don't have the authority to do that."

"No authority? Really? Kevin is Michelle still conscious."

"Yes." Michelle didn't know what was happening but she was terrified. She had her share of encounters with terrorists but these men seemed different. As she was being held by one she never felt more sick in her life.

"Take an eye out." Then a knife came to her face, she lost all sense of composure. She gasped not ready to feel the pain,

"No wait stop!" Tony couldn't let it happen. This was his wife. The woman he took a vow to protect. As he watched the knife halt at her eye he had to think of something quick.

"Kevin hold on a sec." He saw the fear in her eyes, and after almost losing her today, he had made his decision.

"It's going to take me some time."

"You have thirty seconds."

* * *

Jane was here. Saunders had escaped and all Tony wanted was his wife. He feared what they were doing to her right now and he would have wild if they had touched her in any way. He looked in at the interrogation room and felt sympathy for the girl. She was young, and barely knew what was going on. When she informed him that Jack had scared her, he didn't blame her. His cell phone rang,

"Almeida."

"Has Jane arrived?" Just upon hearing Saunders voice caused Tony to instinctively growl.

"Yeah." He answered pulling away from Jane so she couldn't hear.

"Where is she?"

"She's here."

"Put her on."

"No. You have my wife I want to talk to her first." Tony needed to talk to her. He needed to make sure she was unharmed. He didn't know what he would do if she was.

"You don't give me orders."

"You're wrong I have your daughter which means I'm in charge. Now if you so much as touch my wife I will slit Janes throat." He was playing fire with fire. He had hoped that Saunders wouldn't test him either but when it came to Michelle, Tony would do anything. No one was innocent.

"Hold on." Saunders couldn't tell if he was bluffing but he didn't want to chance it. He came into the room and received an uninviting glare to him. He ripped off the duct tape pressed against her mouth."Sorry for discomfort hopefully its temporary. " He then looked toward one of his men. "Uncuff her." He watched as the man did as he was told, "I'm going to let you speak to your husband tell him you're okay and that you are treated well. Nothing more you understand?" He handed her the cell. Michelle didn't know what was going on. She knew Tony must be a part of it, and C.T.U. in some way. To say she was scared was a stretch, but to say she was terrified was spot on. But she wasn't going to let them see it, she was about to speak when a gun was pointed in her direction,

"Tony it's me."

"Michelle." He was relieved. She was alive,

"They wont let me say much."

"Are you alright?" He hoped that she wouldn't lie. All she had to do was say that he had hurt her or touched her and he would go to the ends of the earth to find her.

"Im fine im being treated well." Overall she was fine. She wasn't hurt physically. She didn't know what exactly what Saunders wanted from Tony but she couldn't let him do it, "Don't let them do this Tony please-" She begged but the phone was pulled away from her before she could finish.

"None of that."

"Michelle-" Tony asked fearing that something had gone wrong. He heard her plead but he didn't think he could stop if Saunders had her.

* * *

Tony knew with Jack knowing it was the end of it. He was going to lose Michelle, Jack was going to take over and Saunders would know. He would lose his wife, but he also wasn't going down without a fight.

"Saunders has Michelle."

"I know."

"He wants to make a trade Michelle for his daughter."

"I know, I can't let that happen." He can't let that happen? What the hell, wasn't he supposed to be on his side, since when did Jack care about the rules, Tony thought angrily.

"Look I almost lost her once today Jack I am not losing her again."

"Tony listen to me. I know exactly how you're feeling I've been there."

"And you handled it just like me you kept everyone out of it."

"Tony this is different millions of lives are at stake."

"Oh rules apply to other people but not to right Jack?" Tony wasn't having it, couldn't he see it was his wife? His wife, Jack's friend.

"Tony just calm down. Okay, come on." Jack had to get through to him, but he could see the look in his friends eyes, it was like when Goetzl had her. He wasn't going to give in easily.

"You help me make this trade, I'll turn myself in go to prison whatever gotta happen." He would do anything, he couldn't lose her. She was his life, if he failed to protect her than he would have no reason to live.

"I can't do it we need Jane to lure her father in."

"Even if it means Michelle has to die?" Tony's voice croaked, Michelle and death should not be in the same sentence.

"Michelle doesn't have to die. We can string Saunders along. I need you to start working with me Chase has already got a strike team-" C.T.U., no, Tony's rage increased, fear striking him to the core.

"No no no no, Saunders sees I brought C.T.U. into this he kills Michelle!"

"He's not going to know were there." Tony knew there was no other option but he feared that so many things could go wrong. "Tony where are you meeting him?" She could die, they could hurt her. She could die right in front of his eyes. And what Jack and C.T.U. lose? Nothing, they would still be able to find Saunders but with his wife's life? He wouldn't allow it. "Tony you don't have a choice right now. You gotta work with me on this. Where's the meeting?" He knew he was right, Tony began thinking of Michelle, then the day. How did everything come to this? "Come on where are you meeting him?" Jack tried a more gentle approach. He could see Tony was fighting himself, but the agent in him would come out.

"He wants me to be at a public payphone at the corner of Taylor and Vine in five minutes. He'll give me further instructions from there." There he either just saved his wife's life or he just set her up to be killed.

"Thank you you're doing the right thing." Jack tried to reassure him but he knew Tony would not have it until Michelle was back. The pressure was on.

* * *

He hung up. What the hell. He just signed off on his wife's death note. Who gave him the right? Tony felt as if he had made the wrong decision. He snapped,

"No matter how well you know this guy you're not him." Jack didn't say anything. He just took the hit. Blow after blow. "This isn't a game Jack were talking about my _wife._ " Tony emphasized. Did it not matter to him that Michelle could die?

"Michelle's got a better chance of survival if we control the ground where the exchange is supposed to take place." Jack stated, hoping that Tony would understand him. He knew where Tony was coming from. He knew Tony was only thinking about saving Michelle. He got that. No one faulted him for thinking that way, but he knew Saunders, he knew what his next move would be.

"But protecting her is not your priority is it?" Tony's voice cracked. Michelle was never a priority. Even when it came to the Goetzl case, or when she went out in field. If he had not been there for any of those times. Who knows what would happen to her. "If she were to get killed, that would be an acceptable loss wouldn't it?" Tony watched as Jack didn't respond and looked away. Tony was baffled, his suspicions confirmed. Even his best friend didn't value his wife. "My god Jack didn't you learn from what happened to Teri?" Jack's eyes flared. He shoved Tony with all the anger.

"Shut up Tony shut up!"Tony could take it. It didn't phase him, he was glad to see for once Jack had feelings. Regardless Tony wasn't going to let Jack use his wife as some sort of pawn. She was not a playing card. "Tony!" Jack yelled, Tony spun around,

"Just because you sacrificed your wife for this job doesn't mean I am going to sacrifice mine!" And then the phone rang. And Tony stopped in his tracks.

* * *

"Dad I got Michelle on the line."

"Is she with Saunders?" Tony's ears perked up. Saunders? Michelle.  
"No she said she got away from him."

"Patch her through."

"Hold on, Michelle go ahead."

"I got away from Saunders but he is still after me." Tony's heart quickened. She had gotten away, she was okay. They could get to her in less than a few minutes. She would be safe.

"Michelle it's me where are you?" He could hear her panting, she was running.

"Uh Wilsher a block east of Olive." She had to be rescued now. Tony turned to Chase,

"Chase send your strike team in now."

"Chase don't." Jack intervened, earning him a glare from Tony.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked fearfully,

"Michelle I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to let Saunders catch you again." Jack stated. He was ready for any outburst Tony was going to give him,

"What are you crazy?" Tony's eyes went wild, his blood pressure went through the roof. He wanted her to give herself up,

"We have to let the exchange go down. It's' the only way we're going to catch him." Jack informed as if he was stating the obvious,  
"You want me to give myself up?" Michelle was puzzled. She didn't think she would have to go back. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to be done with all of it. She wanted Tony.

"Yes, the exchange site is secure. I'll send our people in as soon as we know he's there." Jack stated but he could feel Tony quickly losing it behind him. Tony could tell the Michelle didn't want to, and he didn't either. That was a death trap.  
"Chase redirect your people. Chase that's an order" Tony yelled,

"Chase don't-" Jack cut him off, Tony turned to Jack,

"Jack stay out of this." Jack had about enough. He shoved Tony to the ground and aimed his gun at him,

"You are not in command here. Get him out of here now, now!" He yelled, he would never shoot Tony both of them knew that, but it was the only way Tony would get back in control. Tony was pulled away from Jack, he needed to be there for Michelle, he couldn't let Jack send her back.

"Jack, that's my wife Jack you son of a bitch, that's my wife! JACK!" He cursed, he fought against the men holding him back. He had to calm down, collect himself, but with Michelle's life on the line it was no use. He was a caged animal that had gotten out, ready to destroy anything in its path.

"We need this exchange to go through everything depends on it do you understand me?" Michelle could hear Tony. Her heart ached. She didn't know what was going on. She needed to get to Tony. She wanted it to be all over. She kept running, "Michelle if he doesn't have you to trade he's not gonna go through with this meeting." She noticed a gate, and on the other side there were people. Walking around doing the usual day to day activities. Unbeknownst to them that their lives were at risk "Look we're not going to get another chance at this do you understand Michelle?" She looked all of them, women, children, men, elderly. They were all innocent. She couldn't let them die. She knew she could have easily hoped the gate and made her way back to C.T.U., but the more she looked at them the more she knew, she couldn't let Saunders get away. Her life didn't matter as much as everyone else. So she caught her breath and responded,

"Yes."

"We will do everything we can to make sure you get out of this okay but we need to move now." She hung up and threw her phone and keys in the nearby bushes. She knew she was on her own, and she was ready to face Saunders. She ran.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly and that's what worried Tony. It had to go perfectly, no one could mess up or else he would lose the one thing that was important to him. If he lost her then he didn't care what happened to him. They could take him out back and shoot him for all he cared. He needed her alive.

"Look Jack promise me you wont make a move on Saunders until Michelle is safe."

"We will move as soon as we have a visual on Saunders that's the way it's got to go." Tony sighed, that's not what he wanted to hear,

"I know. I'm just asking you-just to do what you can." Tony pleaded, Jack knew that he was not asking as a man whose wife was on the line, but as a friend. A friend that needed him more than ever,

"You know I will." Jack looked around hoping no one would read too much into the conversation over the comm. "Tony they are coming are you ready?" Tony saw the vans and he felt his heart race. This was it. He clenched his gun, he was ready to get his wife back. Michelle was in one of the vans, she remained stoic. She didn't want to show any emotions, she was handed a phone as she looked in front of her, seeing Tony in the distance,

"My preference is to return you to your husband unharmed, but I will kill you if anything goes wrong." She understood.

Tony watched as the vans come in closer, then came to a stop. One of the doors opened and Michelle was pushed out with one of Saunders men putting a gun to her neck Tony had to stop himself from running to her, so he continued to keep his eyes on her until his cell rang, He couldn't remove his gaze from hers, he hadn't seen her in so long,

"Yeah."

"When I see my daughter you get your wife." He hung up. Tony slowly went to Jane and opened the door for her. He kept his eyes on Michelle,

"Alright. Jane I need you to get out of the car. " She followed him, he kept an hand on her arm, "Everything going to be okay." He assured her, he looked to Michelle and felt his heart yearn for her. "I want you to walk over to your fathers men.'

"Wheres my father?" She asked her voice shaking. She was scared, and normally he would feel some sympathy for her but the longer Michelle was being held at gunpoint in front of his eyes the less he cared. He needed her to head to Saunders without hesitation.

"We don't know. Listen we have to do this Jane. I'm sorry." She didn't move. "Look Jane you got to trust me on this please go." He gently pushed her forward, "Go on." The moment she took the first steps forward, Michelle was shoved roughly forward. And soon both women were walking toward one another. The tension could be felt everywhere, they exchanged a glance as they passed one another by. Michelle looked at the girl, she was so young. She then looked toward Tony and she felt her legs giving out. He was so close. He held out a hand for her, his ring displaying for everyone to see. The closer Michelle got to him, the more worried he became that something was going to happen.

"Jack send in your men now." He muttered conspicuously,

"We do not have a visual on Saunders, I repeat we do not have a visual on Saunders." Jack informed over the comm. Tony had to hold back a frustrated groan. Jane could get to his men and they could shoot Michelle, it was too risky. Jane looked back at Tony, she was afraid. She didn't know who the men were, she didn't feel safe. Tony shot her a look hoping to let her know it was okay to keep going before looking at Michelle. Michelle was so close. She could wanted nothing more than to be back with her husband, she smiled at seeing him so close.

"I can't." Jane then turned and ran back. Tony could hear one of the men yelling and he aimed at Michelle.

"Jane no! Turn around!" Tony ordered.

"Jane it's okay come here!" Saunders called out, showing himself.

"Teams A and B move we got a visual on Saunders. Move now!" Jack ordered. Then all hell broke loose. A shot rang out and Tony immediately placed Michelle behind him and began firing, shielding her from any danger. He shot. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six, it hit the man that had touched his wife. Tony suddenly felt better knowing that man was dead.

* * *

As soon as the commotion began to cease, and shots were gone Tony immediately turned to Michelle. She looked at him, in shock and desperation. He couldn't believe it. His wife was right there. Right in front of him, for his eyes to see. He placed his hands on her face and cradled it then gave her a once over, checking to make sure Saunders had not physically hurt her.

"You okay?' He asked with a slight smile of relief,

"Yeah." She breathed, still in shock of everything. Tony placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into an embrace. Then she pulled away, she smiled and began to cry, she couldn't believe that he was there. He looked back at her, tears mirroring hers, he couldn't believe it either. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He gave her lips a quick peck then her neck and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped her in his arms instantly holding her close. Neither of them wanting to let go. He placed another kiss to her temple and she increased her hold on him, running her fingers through his hair. He held her back just as tight. Both breathed heavily, feeling as if their souls were back in place. They both felt the effects of the day catching up with them. Tony held Michelle as she cried. He could hold her forever, he would hold her forever. She was alive, and she was in his arms. He ran his fingers through her curls holding her close to him and he looked around, making sure there was no one else that could take her away from him. She gripped his shirt, not wanting him to move too far away. She needed him. And he gave her what he wanted. He placed another kiss to her, giving all the love he could to her. He glanced around once more before feeling her rewrap her arms around his neck. They were both happy that it was over. Eventually Michelle pulled away, but only for Tony to help her up. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist. Kissing her head every so often, then he turned to her,

"Baby you need to get checked by a medic." He said gently, cradling her head in his hands glancing her body over once more with his eyes. He couldn't get enough of looking at her.

"I'm fine. I am just glad you are okay. I love you so much." She responded through dried tears. He felt his heart break,

"I love you sweetheart." He gave her an intense kiss, then pulled away, "Now please go get checked." She nodded. He was about to follow her when an agent came up to him,

"Sir, I have to get your statement." She looked back at him, fear in her eyes, she wasn't ready to be apart from him yet, he could sense her hesitation.

"I'll be alright. Go on." He watched as she nodded and went to an agent on standby. He didn't take his eyes off her as the agent asked him questions.

* * *

She wasn't authorized. She was second in command and she wasn't allowed to see someone in holding. She wasn't allowed to see her husband. She marched up the stairs, it had to be a mistake,

"I just tried to see Tony. Security said you're denying me access?"

"He's a prisoner Michelle." Hammond stated firmly.

"I'm his wife he did what he did to save my life." Michelle defended, why was this happening?

"I'm aware of that. And because of that he's being charged with treason." Michelle's expression fell into utter disbelief.

"Treason? Brad look I know Tony broke protocol by breaking Jane Saunders out C.T.U. but he would never have given her up-" Michelle felt all the energy and patience exit her, she couldn't be separated from him, not now, she knew he wasn't in the wrong.

"Michelle-" Hammond began but Michelle continued,

"And because of him we were able to catch Saunders!"

"We had Saunders two hours ago. And Tony let him escape!" Michelle had no idea, she didn't know what to say, "No one told you? We had Saunders trapped in a building downtown. We were ready to drop the net and Tony pulled units of position so Saunders could get away." He had did that for her? He is going down for treason because of her? She couldn't fathom the idea.

"Brad it was an impossible choice." Michelle defended, Hammond shook his head,

"No it wasn't. Tony has a sworn duty to protect the people of this country. Putting your life first is treasonous and he's going to prison for it." Michelle was at a loss. She didn't know Tony had done that. She couldn't believe it. She was going to lose her husband, she had to fight for him,

"Brad-"

"I want you to put yourself in his place Michelle. If you would've made the same call you should resign right now." Michelle looked at him, she thought about what he said. Would she have done the same thing?

* * *

He had no regrets. None. Michelle was alive, no lives were lost. He would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to. But as he felt the temperature in the room increase he was getting more and more uncomfortable,

"Tony did you put Michelle's life ahead of public safety or national security?" He thought of the question. He thought of the penalties, he thought of what he would be losing. His gun, his badge, his job. His career was down the tube. He then thought of Michelle. He thought of the way she looked on the monitor, the fear in her eyes. And nothing mattered, he had no regrets,

"Yes I did." He stated. There was no pain, no doubt, only sorrow. That came with the reality that he would never be able to see Michelle. And that was the only regret he did have.

* * *

Michelle was determined to get Tony out on the floor. It was their best option, no one else could run tactical like could. No one else could get results like him. As she opened the door for Hammond to walk out she met Tony's brown eyes and they both lost their ability to speak. He looked like a lost puppy, she had to refrain herself from running into his arms and holding him. She closed the door but not before holding on to his gaze till the last possible second.

"Brad Rabens is gone. He got through the perimeter at the M.T.A. station."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Doesn't matter how it happened it happened. We identified the vehicle he carjacked as a light blue Malibu. We set up a roadblock and up linked traffic cams and satellite sweeps but I need Tony to coordinate the data flow with tactical." Hammond sighed, she had expected that. "There's no downside here Brad. You know he's not a flight risk and he'd be a major asset to the operation." He glanced at Tony then back at Michelle,

"I can be brought up on charged if I let Tony out." Michelle was getting annoyed,

"We can't lose Rabens." She decided she would try another approach, one she knew would work. "So unless you want to take full responsibility and run tactical yourself?" He looked at her, she knew how to play her cards right, he'd give her that. "You're wasting time Brad." He groaned then went to open the door.

"We need you on the floor." Tony glanced at the window knowing Michelle had to be behind all of it. He didn't know how she did it but she did.

* * *

Tony walked to I.T., knowing very well that this might be the last time he would be able to see Michelle for a while. The guard gave Tony a look of sympathy as Hammond so gracefully granted Tony permission to say goodbye to his wife. One minute. Hammond had emphasized to the guard. That was all. He came into the room seeing Michelle's back to him. She turned and they made eye contact.

"Can you give us a minute please?" The agreed and left leaving Michelle and Tony alone for the first time in hours. Neither knew quite what to say.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, she was trying to remain calm. She feared the worst,

"I'm back in custody. Hammond's taking me down to federal." She shook her head, still confused by how he was being treated.

"No, no they can't do this. Not after everything you accomplished today." Tony looked at Michelle with nothing but love. Only she could look at him and still see the best in him. Right now, everyone else saw a traitor, she saw him as the man she loved. The man that had given up everything for her. This made his heart swell.

"Michelle, I put your well being above the country's nothing anybody can say will ever change that fact." He had claimed to the officials that was what he did but it didn't really hit him until he was in front of her and told her himself. Michelle shook her head again, everything felt uneven, the world was slowly falling apart around her.

"But they can't they can't put you in prison." She defended.  
"Yes they can and they will for a long time believe me." This bulldozed any chance of keeping her walls up. She couldn't hear it,

"Tony don't talk like this-" She tried hiding her emotions but they were catching up to her,

"Michelle-" He had to have her stop, he couldn't see her like this.

"I can't-" She felt the air leaving her body more than she could bring in.

"Michelle-" His heart was breaking seeing his wife like this. Damn everyone, screw everyone that was making his wife like this.

"I won't give up on you." She promised. And they both knew she meant it, she was always dedicated to him. She was going to do everything she could to make sure he got out of this. He didn't deserve any of it.

"Please Michelle don't do this-" He had enough.

"I can't-" And he cut her off by pulling her into him and laid a kiss on her. He kissed her hard, making up for all the times he had been an ass to her. For all the times that he knew he was in the wrong but was too egotistical to say otherwise. For all the times that she had called him while she was at the hotel and he feared it would be the last time she would call him. For giving her a hard time after she was by his side at the hospital. For giving all the love he could to her. He loved her, she was his life. And he needed her to know that he had no regrets, because he knew if he was given another chance he would do it again. He pulled away gently only to hold her head in hands, the look in her eyes made him wish he could take her home. Look after her, be there for her, be a husband to her,

"Baby you're alive." He felt a knot form in his throat but he had to remain strong, "And nobody got hurt because of what I did. And that's more than I hoped for." It was true. All that mattered to him was that she was alive, but the agent in him was glad that everyone was alive. "I can live with that." He could. "Even in prison." Her face crumbled. Her husband, was trying to stay strong for her but she couldn't do it.

"Tony it's time." The guard gently pulled Tony away from her. They kept eye contact until he was out of sight. And at that Michelle began to break down, everything fell on her, she was no longer an agent anymore. She was no longer Agent Michelle Dessler. She was just Michelle Almeida, who was going to go home alone and without her husband.


End file.
